HighSchool DxD: The Legacy of the Zero Life Hell Dragon!
by Retribrutus
Summary: During the war of the Three Great Factions came about a Dragon who was paranoid on ruining the lives of anything it had it sights on. It's action were inexcusable and it was hunted down by not only the factions but by its own race itself, The Heavenly Dragons. Upon capture the dragon was stripped of its soul and put in a Forbidden Longinus Sacred Gear which was given to a weak kid?
1. Chapter 0

_Hi guys welcome to my first ever fanfic on Highschool DxD! And yes this will be like a sort of like a harem Fanfic but I will also add some shounen elements in it so it can be enjoyable. I'm not all that confident in this OC so please give your opinions on him since it will affect whether I create the story or not._

* * *

**Name: Michael Shinkou (Maotzen)**

**Epithet: Zero Life Shinkou, Peon, Pipsqueak, Shorty, Lord Michael, Sir, Madam, Hell Dragon Kaiser**

**Age: 16**

**Year: 2**

**Race: Human (Formerly) then Reincarnated Devil and Dragon Hybrid (Awakened through reincarnation)**

**Rank: High Ranking Devil (Through Blood)**

**Position: King**

**Family: Maotzen (Formally known as one of the 74 Pillars but was soon labeled the family as instinct due to the pure demon heads dying with no inheritor.) (Yet.)**

**Appearance: A 5 foot 1 young boy whose short for his age, Dark skin, Spiky, Black hair with shaped in a trident style, brown eyes, blue and black sun logoed headphones around his neck, Yoshi Academy Uniform (Blue Blazer with black lined designs, a black shirt with a standard white X on it, black jeans and blue sneakers), a silver necklace with the emblem of a dragon with a cross engraved into its chest.**

**Personality: Michael is a weak willed, and untalented young boy who has no social life outside his home to which he lives alone with his grandmother. He once was a easygoing child until his grandfather's death to which caused his sudden change in character. Michael is afraid of the paranormal and will try to divert from danger by any means but if it has any means to help him protect his friends he'll accept it to his own extent. Michael has a easy going side when he is given the chance to relax from any danger (To which rarely happens). He though has a longing for peace and wants nothing more than that and have a normal life. Though he isn't afraid to speak his mind he is deftly afraid of the consequence he'll get for doing it. Though it may not be normal for a character like for him he can be very brave for his loved ones if in danger even risking his own life for them. He is shown to run away from a challenge from time to time but can be convinced to stick it out and deal with it but he can actually be dependable on his own when he needs to be. Another trait needed to know about Michael is that he is an otaku meaning most of his fighting techniques may reference an anime or be used against opponents with the same attributes he reads in his manga or comic collection.**

**History: After birth Michael was alone as a baby due to both his parents dying in a car crash when he was arriving home from the hospital. Being taken in by his grandfather and grandmother Michael was cared for like any other child. He loved his grandmother with all of his heart but the one who influenced him to follow on through life was his grandfather. The old man taught him more about just living but enjoying yourself and the time that goes through it, This period was when Michael was only 5 years old but happy giving him a shield to live with. But 2 years later his grandfather has passed on destroying the happy face the grandchild once had and replacing it with an unprotected, weak shell that could crack at any moment. The only memento of the man who taught him so much was just a silver necklace with the emblem of a dragon with a cross engraved into its chest. Living through 10 years of sheer terrible moments Michael had a depressing road ahead of him earning himself the title of -Zero Life- Michael. Until that day a new transfer student came into Yoshi High School and end it all for him putting his miserable life in the dust forever...**

**Sacred Gear:**

**Forbidden Herald of Hell: Red and Gold iron gloves with black flame like designs and silver crests of a antichrist cross with an evil smirking dragon spiraling around it. A forbidden Sacred Gear sealed to retain the unholy travesty it once brought upon the entire Underworld and Heaven itself. Legend says a wielder who is weak hearted to control this power the soul within will control the user and use the body as it pleases. The soul which resides in it is named Retribrutus the Dragon of Hell who knew nothing except fighting and the bloodshed it came out to. The Gear allows the user to enhance their fighting style to use the eternal bloody flames of hell itself to fight with or to use for flight maneuvers. This Gear is forbidden due to it draining the magic out of the target the user's furious towards, if it ever escalates even more the gear will start to zap the users own allies of the power as well.**

** -Calm Rage Mode- When using his sacred gear Michael becomes in tune with Retributus' Power, Michael's physical appearance is not insignificant the only change noticed is his now gleaming reptilian red eyes, sharp canine teeth, messy, black hair but with white highlights instead. His personality is more calm and observant with much more understanding than his old self. His physical stats have increased to which his body can manually maintain but recoil once the transformation is over. But this power comes at a price as it physically drains Michael after its use of over 30 minutes to which after that knocks him unconcious for a whole day.**

**Magic/Skills:**

**Immense Demonic Power: Michael has a large amount of power that he barely knows how to control himself without it blowing up in his face each time he cries.**

**Hell Flames: The ability to use the flames of Sinners was given to Michael by his sacred gear. The flames have the ability to destroy and eradicate anything in their way to ashes.**

**-Hell Twin Spiral Blade: Michael's own Signature Move he uses the flames emitting from his hands and spin them in his palm while swiping his hands through his opponents to cut them in half as the flames grow with each movement.**

**-Hell Gun: A move Michael referenced from one of his favorite manga to where he points his index finger at his opponent and fire off a red beam of condensed Fire Magic.**

**Extensive Knowledge of Combat: Reading Manga and watching Anime everyday gives Michael some incite on moves to foretell or to use when needed.**

**Likes: Tea, Sweets, Milk (He is very sensitive about his height), Staying with friends (If he had one), and enjoys peace and quiet to himself, Watching Anime and being envious of their Brave Heroes, Helping Grandmother.**

**Dislikes: Mean/Loud Girls, Being teased or bullied, Strenuous Activities such as sports, Being pulled into something he dislikes, Forced Love or marriages and Leaving his Grandmother alone at home, Large Breasts (Traumatic Incident when he was a child.)**

**Dream: To be able to make a group of friends who'll accept him no mattter what.**

**Love Interest: None**

**Peerage:**

**Queen- Taken**

**2 Bishops- 1 spot taken**

**2 Rooks- 1 spot taken**

**2 Knights- 1 spot taken**

**8 Pieced Pawn- Taken**

**(AN: In need of at least One Knight, Rook, Bishop OC. If interested please PM a very descriptive OC template)**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prelude**

* * *

Many Countless Years Ago...

There were Gods, Devils, Dragons and many other beings beyond belief that no human could take but have you ever heard of the tale of the Dragon of Hell Retribrutus. His power was that of the Five Great Dragon Kings but he was just an ordinary High Class Dragon with only one intention on his mind... -Bloodshed- he had wanted nothing more than to see countless others suffer under his power even his own kind. His powers were once used to toy with the Three Factions that were at war with one another using his hateful flames to spark more anger at one race to another or even to their own kinship as what he had desired had come true more blood was spilled out the pathetic toys he loved to play with. But this act wasn't ignored due to a shocking temporary truce the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels have taken up arms against the Dragon to end his control by being a semi threat. But being almost a threat wasn't good enough through the dragon's sheer love for battle and blood. That was when things have gotten really bad for the dragon once this squabble was heard upon the Two Heavenly Dragons who were just in a fierce battle now pointing their aim at the Hell Dragon. The battle was gruesome for Retribrutus as he was nearly to an inch of his life at the hands of his Higher ups that he had to take a momentary retreat or else his life would end then and there...

"Guaagh!" A now shape shifted Retribrutus in the form of a human who had tanned shin, white hair which was soaked in his own blood, scarlet eyes, sharp canine teeth, while wearing a red vest, black jeans, and black dress shoes, and a black coat with a red antichrist symbol on the back of it. Retribrutus coughed out a terrifying amount of blood which would be the amount a regular human would die without, "D-damn...!"

The Dragon was in a black rocky crevice in the underworld taking cover from the Heavenly Dragons searching for him.

"Those bastards won't get me yet...I have to..." Retribrutus held the gaping hole in his right shoulder unable to bear the hollow pain of it, "Damn that Red Dragon one day I'll pay him back for this I swear." The trail he left was easy to follow him but he couldn't look back now or his -fun- would be over.

"I just have to take refuge in the Human World and just sit back and watch as they bring the chaos over there and-" Retribrutus smirked as he said his plan out loud until he looks ahead to see a small girl wearing a black Lolita dress up ahead. He smirked as his life slowly was draining away through his eyes, "I guess it wouldn't have been that easy anyway."

"Farewell." Ophis was instantly in front of the man and had her hand stabbed through his heart.

"Blurgh!" Retribrutus belched a large amount of blood all over the girls back.

"Your soul will never rest even through death, your sins will forever be sealed away to pay for your treachery." the girl stated.

"So you've decided to do what -she- couldn't huh I'm frankly disappointed..." Retribrutus smirked as the girl cold heartedly pulled her hand out of the man's chest as the once Hell Dragon laid out on the floor dead as his blood spread around his body.

"Your cruelty and nonstop calamity will be punished by being sealed away from the brink of existence." Ophis raises her hand at the floating purple orb of Retribrutus' spirit, "My voice will be the last you'll hear farew-" Suddenly a veil of white flames surrounded the spirit transporting it.

"So you were watching." Ophis sighed and looked at the purple unchanging sky, "I won't interfere any further but this will be on your head if such amuck is out loose." Ophis now stood upon a magic circle and teleported from the area.

**Prologue- The Tale of "Zero Life" Michael Begins!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Tale of Zero Life Begins

**Chapter 1 The Tale of "Zero Life" Michael Begins!**

* * *

Reminder:

_'Thoughts'_

"Regular Speaking"

**[Retribrutus or Other Dragons]**

* * *

_Morning_

In Yoshitsune Town the rising sun of a brand new day has once upon shined down on the calm residence of the people who reside there. But in a two story home resides the Shinkou Residence. A surprisingly youthful looking old woman who had long, gray hair, tanned skin, red eyes and had a curvaceous figure that made women jealous of her. She wore a black dress with a white apron with a pair of heeled shoes. Her name was Juliet Shinkou grandmother to her grandson Michael Shinkou who once again was trying to shirk another day of going to school.

"My oh my this boy is really making this a daily chore for me." Juliet walked up the stairs and to Michael's room door then knocked on it, "Dear its time for school."

*Snore!*

"Don't tell me he stayed up all night." Juliet groaned and entered the room to see a mass arrange of scattered clothes and empty bags or cans of snacks. The room was in a terrible state but it didn't seem to bother the teen who slept on his desk which had a unsubstantial amount of drawings on the surface.

"How can he live like this its actually terrifying." Juliet took a step forward and stepped onto a portable game console that to which her grandson loved to play with. She casually whistles and throws it in the waste bin hoping he would not notice.

*Snore!*

"Okay Mister your school called yesterday and said you've missed about 27 days of schools and I won't allow this travesty to go on so wake **up**!" Juliet walks to her grandson's side and pulled on both his cheeks, this action was successful to wake him.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop I give!" the teen cried as his grandmother released his cheeks as the boy gripped his sore cheeks in assurance that they'll still there, "Grandma that hurt."

"Great your awake now get ready for school." Juliet grinned and puts her hands to her hips.

"B-but I can't or I'll get beat up for what I did yesterday!" Michael gulped.

"Look at my face I don't care!" Juliet scolded, "Your always trying to make up excuses to avoid school and laze around at home playing games or watching Anime its time you get some friends and socialize."

"B-but I don't need school I'm smart by m-myself." Michael stood up revealing he was wearing nothing a black shirt and red shorts.

"Your a C+ student in Highschool, you definitely need to stay in school my boy." Juliet shook her head.

"Ngh!" Michael stopped fighting back and dropped his head in shame, "Yes ma'am."

"Now I want you out this house in 5 minutes understood!" Juliet ordered.

"But how will I eat breakfast!?" Michael gasped.

"Okay then I guess that's a little harsh." Juliet smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Grandm-" Michael began.

"You now have 3 minutes, oh and if you have any more complaints talk to my secretary known as my ass." Juliet growled then left the room leaving a discouraged Michael alone.

"Man." Michael kicked a stray soda can on his messy room floor then turned back to his desk and looked at the drawings he made, "I don't know why I even have to go to school no one ever notices and none of them ever show any interest in anything I do at all." Michael picked up the drawing to see the picture of a black and red colossal like dragon breathing fire, "Today its a different drawing I wonder how I'm able to create pieces of art like these in my sleep." Putting the drawing in his backpack as he dresses for school wearing his Yoshi Highschool Uniform and his memento his grandfather left him.

'Hi my name is Michael Shinkou and that's basically it, I don't have any redeeming qualities about myself and I don't think I'll ever find anything about myself that will. I live in Yoshitsune town with my Grandmother who is surprisingly looking young for her age.' Michael finishes putting on his clothes and heads downstairs to leave for school, 'My parents died in a car accident on the way back from the hospital or so my grandfather told me. Grandpa, the old man was a guy to look up to even when you seem you can't take another step he died recently 10 years ago and its been really hard to get by without him. And that's when Highschool mankind's horrible educational system kicks in for me.'

Michael walks past the kitchen and grabs a piece of toast from the toaster as he leaves out the door, "At Yoshi Highschool its hard for someone like me to get seen by anyone both figuratively and-" Michael then goes to the front yard's gate's door handle and struggled to reach it, "Physically."

"Got it." Michael smiled as he pushed the door open and closed it as he walked down the street. On the path to school Michael saw many groups of friends walking to school as he felt like the individual walking alone.

'Most people can't really talk to me because they don't have anything to say at all. They basically know I don't really participate in any school clubs so I'm not noticed.' Michael sighed, 'So that's why they call me -Zero Life- Michael, I'm not so bitter towards the nickname since at least people get to know I even exist for a change.' Michael held his necklace's closely to his chest, 'I wish Grandfather was still around so I can be stronger like I was back then.'

Passing a telephone pole Michael was oblivious to the 17 year old girl who watched him in secret. She has pink, short hair, blue eyes a curvaceous body, and C-cup breasts and had on the Yoshi Academy Blazer with a blue undershirt, a white skirt which was a little short but was the recommended inches for the academy dress code and white shoes. She was about the height of 5 foot 8 being taller than most regular girls.

'It wasn't easy but I was finally able to find out Michael-chan's school route, now I can finally locate where he lives then I can get more photos of him.' The girl giggled to herself all giddily. This girl is named Aiko Shinobara Club president of the Basketball Club surprisingly it was strange for her to actually take part of an all guys club at first but2 years later she's earned herself a reputation from just flinging balls into hoops. She is moderately popular and is surprisingly an over obsessive admirer of Michael Shinkou for some strange reason..., 'Just look at the way he's walking its more disoriented than the way he walks at school and is he eating toast!?'

Michael then stops and turns back sensing someone was talking about him, he quickly looked side to side then forward and shrugged and continuing walking while eating toast.

'I guess no one was there.' Michael looked up at the sky.

'H-he noticed me!' Aiko squealed to herself.

After about 5 minutes of walking Michael has finally made it to school with no distractions (Due to no one bothering to engage him.). Walking into the schoolyard Michael catches the usual Kendo Team walking from the Gym to the Main school building as a group.

'Man those guys are so cool they've won the state nationals for 5 years in a row and don't seem like giving up for 6.' Michael stood gasping in awe at the team as one of the member took notice of the boy staring at them and grinned.

"Michael!" An energetic 16 year old ran over to the short teen. The teen has black, unruly hair put in a bound, brown eyes and had on the academy blazer but tied it around his waist to show his black dress shirt, blue jeans with the leg's bottoms rolled up, red worn out sneakers and blue wrist bands on his wrists.

'It's Roland!' Michael smiled.

This young man is named Roland Yamasaki he is one of two of the only students who has taken account of Michael and became his friend. Roland has always a bright personality and a friendly one at that too. His parents own a dojo in town so he has to follow strict rules at all times but at school and in town he lives freely anyway he wants to. Michael would consider going to school if he was Roland's only friend but the guy was so much popular than him in everything so it would be hard to get close to the guy without him being alone with 2 or 3 friends.

"So Michael how's it going haven't seen you for the past 2 weeks." Roland grinned.

"W-well I was just busy drawing some things so..." Michael began.

"Hey Roland we're gonna miss class at this rate so come on!" One of the kendo players yelled.

"Oh sorry!" Roland laughed then turned back to Michael, "Well then Michael it was nice seeing you again!" Roland ran back to his friends as Michael simply waved to the teen and sighed.

'Man I can't even keep a single friend for more than a second.' Michael sighed.

"Your loitering." A calm but intimidating tone said from behind the teen.

"Huh?" Michael blinked as a shadow loomed over him, looking up his face paled at the sight of the Student Council's Disciplinary Member, Kameko Ohayashi. She was the age of 18 a class year ahead of Michael and is a woman to never be messed with. She has long raven like hair, purple eyes, a gorgeous body, DD cup breasts, She wore the school blazer buttoned up to hide her black sweater vest and wore a white skirt with blue dress shoes. She was about the height of 5 foot 9.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you, skin you, stuff you and mount your weak little piece of hide known as your body on my wall." Kameko said coldly.

"O-oh s-s-sorry I was just sidetracked is all, haven't you been sidetracked before well if you've met me I always make more work for others and I apparently can't stop talking when nervous I mean don't yo-!" Michael rambled on as Kameko got up into Michael's face and glared at him.

"Your pissing me off." Kameko stated.

'Dear god how terrifying.' Michael closed his eyes trembling until.

*Ding!* *Dong!*

'Thank you God I owe you one!' Michael released the tension in his shoulders.

"I better head to class so..." Michael ran past the girl in fright as Kameko watched the short boy leave in a rush.

"I hate cowards." Kameko spat really aching for a fight as she sees a group of class skipping students she smirked and headed to them while cracking her knuckles.

In class, Michael had just entered the loud classroom and headed for his seat without making eye contact with anyone. Michael prepares for the day by taking out his drawings and supplies like pencils and papers.

'Last night I was driven to draw these things and I can't help but feel something familiar when I look at it.' Michael propped his head up while looking at the drawing he had made.

"Where is HE!?" A gruff voice resounded in the school hallways.

"Oh no not her!" Michael squeaked as he leaned against the window near his desk.

Heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the class door, as a dark shadow loomed over it as red eyes gleamed and were able to lock onto the frightened Michael inside.

**"You!" **the figure the opens the door with a loud...

*Bang!*

"I'm sorry please forgive me!" Michael cried as he saw his future murderer walk up to him with a pissed off expression. His soon to be assaulter was Akane Goto, a 2nd year at the school and the only girl who bullies Michael for everything little mistake he makes. She has short, dark blue hair with a blue star pin in it, pale skin, brown eyes, she has a muscular, athletic toned built body, She has B-cup breasts ,while wearing the School's blazer unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt, a white skirt with black shorts underneath, and white shoes. She was Five foot five.

'This girl here is my nightmare, Akane Goto who always beats me up for every little thing over the years since I've known her.' Michael gulped as the girl got close enough to grab him by the collar and raise him up, 'But this time I think she's really going to kill me!'

"You bastard you've really done it now!" Akane growled and glared Michael down.

"I s-said sorry I didn't mean to see you half naked in the boxing room!" Michael cried out as Akane froze and turned red as the whole class who heard had their jaws drop to the floor.

'Oh crap I did it again!' Michael gasped.

"That's it not even God could save your ass now!" Akane threw Michael into his desk and spat, "4:00 be there tomorrow or I'll find ya and force your weak ass here myself." Akane barges out the room in anger as Michael picks himself up while trembling.

"I guess I got off easily today and I don't know where she wanted me to go, she just told me the time." Michael trembled in his seat looking down.

"Hey Shinkou what happened between the both of you?" A male student asked.

"...!" Michael gasped nervous to have someone talk to him for once he tried to form words but all he could manage were empty mouthed sounds. Growing impatient the student simply shook his head.

"You know what nevermind." The student groaned going back to his buisness as Michael slammed his head against his desk.

'Come on I screwed up again come on Michael get it together!' Michael screamed in his mind.

As soon as the commotion died down Michael was able to get on with class but was distracted with the chatter of his classmates...

"Hey have you heard -Zero Life- is taking on Akane the school's Boxing Captain." one male student whispered.

"Really I'm surprised he is even doing anything considering he doesn't do that much in the beginning anyways." One female student giggled.

"Boy I feel bad for the guy he seems scrawny to do anything and considering he has no talent he so it'll be a one hit K.O for Goto tomorrow." the stifling laughter of Michael's classmates reached his ears.

'I wouldn't mind being bullied up front to my face but saying things behind my back s even worse.' Michael's hair covered his face, 'I guess its best that they have something negative to say then just ignoring me completely.'

"Okay, class settle down." The teacher opened the doors to the classroom as he entered the only thing new was he wasn't alone. Behind him he had a young girl who looked to be a regular teen but was 5 foot 3 and had long, braided, white hair reaching to her hips, she has yellow like golden eyes which seemed to gleam whenever she looked over the entire room. She had a petite body, fair skin, A-cup breasts and wore the standard uniform which was the Blue Blazer with the Yoshitsune emblem on the right chest, a white dress shirt with a red tie, a white skirt, black leggings, and white dress shoes.

All of the students in the classroom looked at the girl's unique form all except for Michael who was busy looking out the second floor window and to the blue sky above.

"Listen class this is our newest student her name is, Vanni Dreiburn a transfer who'll be staying with us." The teacher smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Vanni bowed.

"Whoa she's cute." One of the male student said.

"Yeah and her skin looks absolutely beautiful." One female doted.

"I wonder where she transferred from, it must be a foreign country?" A student commented.

"Okay, okay settle down." The teacher chuckled then looked over to Vanni, "Dreiburn-san you may choose any seat you want."

"Okay." Vanni said with a stoic face, she looks back at the class to see many students pointing to the seat next to them. Vanni wasn't interested in them at all she looked to the back of the class to see a short young boy looking out the window lost in thought. Taking her steps Vanni walked through the rows of desks and walked towards the back.

'I wonder why I keep drawing dragons?' Michael thought to himself then brought up his necklace to look at the emblem, 'Maybe its the necklace but how can it do that though?' Michael then heard footsteps coming towards him he sighed and continued looking out the window surely the person coming wasn't going to mind him...

But then suddenly a intimidating presence was near the boy that he could barely move much less breathe. Michael shuddered in fright and turned his eyes to look at the looming White haired Girl who continued to look at him. Michael then looked back down to see his desk filled with various works he had completed to get class over with but was now using them as an excuse to ignore the girl.

'Oh no what do I do ? Is she mad or does she want to pick on me too oh jeez oh crap please help me! Grandpa I need your strength!' Michael gripped his knees as his trembled.

"Teacher I would wish to sit here." Vanni pointed to Michael's seat.

'Huh?' Michael gave a typical anime shocked expression.

"I'm sorry but Shinkou-san already is in that one why not use the one next to him." The teacher said.

"I won't sit anywhere but here." Vanni stated rather determined by this.

"Well as your homeroom teacher and the older adult here I say no..." The teacher began as Vanni's eyes gleamed brightly turning the teacher's eyes dark as he suddenly smiled, "No problem miss Vanni you can sit with Shinkou-san anytime you want heck if it makes you feel better I can move him to another class and you can sit there all you want!"

"B-But!" Michael stuttered earning all the eyes in class which made him slump down in his chair afraid to speak out. Was he really going to be me moved to another class and what was with his teacher suddenly changing perspectives it was just _weird._

"No if you were to move him it will be meaningless for me to sit here." Vanni explained.

"Oh really then just stay next to him if you'd like." The teacher grinned as Vanni nodded.

'Wait she actually wants to sit next to me?' Michael gasped not surprised but scared not knowing how to react to this at all.

Pulling up a seat Vanni puts her chair to the side of Michael's desk and sits there...just looking at him with no expression at all just a stoic stare. Michael tried to ignore it along with the jealous glares from his classmates who wanted to get to know Vanni so all the attention was frighteningly on him.

'Why is she just looking at me?' Michael held his pencil in fright unable to write any words on his piece of paper. He gulped, 'Maybe its something on my face, no I didn't eat anything messy for that, Its okay Michael just focus on something else and it'll go away.' Michael sighed and closed his eyes. An image appeared and it were the gleaming eyes of Vanni who kept staring at him.

"Darn it!" Michael cried out in frustration as his classmates looked at him in curiosity. Michael took note of this and sits back ducking his head down and apologized, "Sorry my fault." The class resumed like nothing had happened as Michael struggled to focus. Then a warmth touched his hand as he looks up to see that it was Vanni who was leaning close to him.

'W-what is she doing now?' Michael panicked having no clue on what is happening, 'I can't handle this anymore something please help me...' Suddenly like it was timed the bell for Physical Education rang for Michael who smiled.

'Thank you, Jesus I owe you one!' Michael grinned as he jumped out of his seat and ran away from Vanni's engagement and to the boy's locker room.

"He got away." Vanni pouted to herself and stood up as the other students surrounded her.

"Hi, Vanni-san can I call you by your first name?" One male student asked.

"...No..." Vanni glared at the student.

"Okay then well I just came to warn you to stay away from Shinkou-kun he isn't the type to be with since he doesn't have anything to say at all." The male student chuckled.

"Yeah he's always by himself at home in solitude." Another student brought up.

"I bet he even has a few magazines stashed under his bed if you know what I mean." A female student winked.

"Actually I see no need in these comments since these are assumptions, If you have time to make up this crap then you should focus on your studies." Vanni shook her head and left for P.E hoping to get what she wants this time.

Later...

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have rushed out of class for this." Michael trembled as he was in the gym along with his fellow Juniors who were against their rival class. And sadly for him he was against Akane's class. The teams were playing dodge ball and by the looks of it Michael's class seemed less fit to play.

"Oh this'll be fun indeed." Akane tossed her ball her and down in her hand on her side of the gym.

"A-Akane-san I really am sorry about yesterday so can't you just forgive me?" Michael slowly stepped back with a nervous smile.

"No way Pipsqueak I'm going to send you to hell with just one throw!" Akane growled.

"I-I don't wanna die yet." Michael trembled in fear.

Walking to the sidelines of the court the P.E. Coach blew the whistle and began the game. The first ball thrown was at a male student's face thus knocking him out in one shot.

"That's one." Akane smirked as she spun a ball with her finger.

'Dear God how terrifying.' Michael gulped as one by one his classmates were picked off when it was just him left, 'Huh Deja Vu.'

"Hey look just one little midget left guys." Akane teased as her classmates laughed at the cowardly 2nd year.

"G-grrr h-hey I am not a midget you loud mouthed bafoon!" Michael screamed while blushing in embarrassment then closed his mouth shut about to regret about what he had just said.

"Did you just call me an bafoon?" Akane grinded her teeth, "Come on guys all at once we're gonna pelt this little brat to death ready!" Akane egged her male classmates on as they cheered for the idea.

"W-wait if you want me out then let me cross the li-" Michael panicked.

"Its too late for that!" Akane grinned then cocked her ball back, "Ready. Aim. Fire !" Akane's classmates threw their balls ready to bury the boy in their vast array balls.

(Author's Note: Please don't take this out of context and you know who you are when I say this.)

'This isn't good, hey maybe if I ask for help someone could...' Michael then felt that he wasn't pelted by anything. Looking up he then thought, 'God Dammit.' Michael saw that it was the girl from class wearing her P.E. uniform with her name labeled on the chest in Japanese. She had apparently caught about 4 balls, 2 under her shoulders and two in her hands.

"What the-!" Akane gasped.

"You insist to gang up on a defenseless man unforgivable." Vanni glared at Akane.

"Heh. look miss flat chest technically he isn't a man but a cowardice baby boy who can't even stand up for himself." Akane teased as Michael looked down saddened this was caught by Vanni who now looked at Akane with pure rage.

"I will break all of you." Vanni sighed and dropped three dodge balls to hold just one.

Coming from the back of Akane's classmates was one male student who looked like a tall delinquent.

"Oh you'll break us right, okay then little girl lets see how you'll do then." the student rubbed his chin.

"Okay, don't tempt me." Vanni revealed a small smirk.

"Oh I'm trying since a girl of your size can nev-!" the student then was shot in the head with a dodge ball slowly disorienting him as he crashes into the wall behind the students.

"What the hell." Akane gasped.

"Now whose next." Vanni spun two balls in her two hands.

'Tch just who is this chick?' Akane growled as she ran up and scooped up a ball and threw it at Akane who deflects it with her ball at one of the students then it bounces to another knocking both out.

'Why is she helping me when she just met me today?' Michael blinked in shock as Vanni continued to throw and or catch the balls thrown at her.

5 minutes later...

On the gym court was just Vanni, Michael and Akane who were struggling for the win. Akane's classmates laid out on the floor unconscious or in possible comas. Akane stood on her side panting keeping up with Vanni's throws but wasn't able to get a single hit on her at all.

'This girl she ain't like the other ones at the school.' Akane panted.

"If your already finished then I won't hesitate to end you here." Vanni smirked.

"Grr!" Akane cocked her hand back and aimed the ball at Vanni, then looks to the right to see the distracted Michael and suddenly threw it at the feeble boy.

"Michael-kun!" Vanni gasped trying to reach the boy in time.

"W-wait your using my first name now?" Michael gasped unaware of the hurling ball coming straight at him, Vanni who reached out for him wasn't able to reach to him in time. As a few moments have passed Michael was able to react to the ball by instinctively pivoting on his heel and catch it with his unprotected stomach and arms. The force of the ball sent him skidding out of the court and into the wall.

"I-impossible." Akane gasped as she looks at a sagging Michael against the wall with the caught dodge ball in hand.

"Michael-kun are you okay?" Vanni screamed running to Michael's aid out of the court.

"Shinkou-kun has been knocked out the court and Dreiburn-san has crossed the court line meaning they are both out. Class 2-1 wins!" The coach announced as Akane's beaten teammates cheered pitifully still in pain. As Akane simply looked at Michael and Vanni in sheer surprise.

'How was the little midget able to detect my throw with little to no awareness.' Akane thought as Vanni helped Michael by carrying her over her shoulders and slowly leave the gym.

"Don't worry Michael-kun I'll help you to the nurses office." Vanni smiled sweetly as Michael groaned in pain.

Evening...

Floating in a black abyss Michael heard the voice of a intimidating voice.

[Call upon me, Lowly Human!]

"Whose that?" Michael gasped as he looks around as a black, large creature flies past him. Michael's eyes widened unable to comprehend what is happening.

"Is anyone there?" Michael asked as he starts to look at his hands which were glowing red in splatters.

'Wait is this blood?' Michael gasped and tried to wipe it away but it didn't come off in fact it was spreading over his body.

But then it turned black as they sunk deep into his skin and clothing.

'W-what's going on I can even feel this stuff start to increase my negativity for some reason?' Michael panicked unable to cope with what's happening.

[Are you worthy to have the taint of my sins on your hands?]

"Your sins? W-wait just who are yo-!" Michael stopped as the incoming creature appeared before him in the form of a black dragon about to devour him. Michael embraced for impact and screamed in fear.

Nurses Office

Waking up in fright Michael sits up sweating and panting as he awakens from the nightmare.

"What was that, was it a dr-dragon?" Michael whimpered in fear as he gripped his head, "What's going on was it a nightmare, it should be but it feels real though." Michael couldn't piece together what happened and then a voice popped up.

"Your awake." Vanni popped up next to Michael's bedside.

"Eeek!" Michael jumped in fright as he catches view of Vanni who was there the whole time. Michael then calms down and looks at the girl I gratitude or fright.

"Are you okay you seem to have crushed a few ribs." Vanni giggled.

"U-uh really well I don't feel anything actually." Michael patted his stomach in reassurance.

"Great I was really worried." Vanni laughed.

"R-really?" Michael gasped.

'She came to help me but she doesn't know who I am, just who is this girl?' Michael gulped.

"Well I didn't formally introduce myself to you so I am Vanni Dreiburn nice to meet you." Vanni bowed.

"V-Vanni?" Michael repeated, "D-D-Dreiburn?"

"Correct, Michael?" Vanni nodded.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Michael asked sitting up.

"Well it was spray painted on your locker of course along with -Zero Life-" Vanni said those words so nonchalantly.

"Well that'll do i-, wait how do you know that about my locker." Michael asked.

"Because I entered to retrieve your clothes, since you've stayed here the whole school day I had to pick them up and change you." Vanni giggled.

"W-whoa change?" Michael looked down at his appearance to see he was neatly dressed in his uniform all that was missing was his necklace.

"Your surprisingly light for a boy." Vanni giggled.

'Ouch my pri- you know whatever's left of my pride is hurt.' Michael thought.

"Okay look how did you change m-?" Michael asked but was cut off once Vanni stuck her face in front of his.

"I like you..." Vanni smiled and sniffed Michael.

"Uh..." Michael looks away then back at her, "Thanks?"

'Man I just now realized how cute she is.' Michael blushed while looking down.

"There's something I want to ask you." Vanni smiled.

"Of course what is it?" Michael said.

"I was wondering if you could be my what you say it, boyfriend?" Vanni blushed as Michael simply took on a idiotic smile.

"Ehhhh!?" Michael screamed.

"Oh my was it sudden?" Vanni covered her mouth, "Forgive me."

"N-no its not that its just..." Michael then looked down thinking of the situation.

'Did she just confess to me and is asking me to be her boyfriend but that's absurd no one is ever interested in me at all.' Michael sighed then looked at Vanni who was expecting an answer, 'But I can't reject her so I'll see how this will turn out.'

"Look I-I'll accept but..." Michael began as Vanni jumped up in excitement.

"Really that's great!" Vanni giggled and grabbed Michael by the hand and dragged him out the nurse's office.

"W-w-wait where are you taking me?" Michael cried as he was literally being flailed around the air as Vanni dragged him upper into the empty school.

"There's something I need to do before we can make this coupling official!" Vanni stated.

"H-how?" Michael asked then remembered something important, "W-where's my necklace do you have it?"

"Don't worry its safe just wait after I'm done understood." Vanni then climbed the last trail of stairs to the rooftop where the sun setting sky covered the setting. Finally released Michael walked ahead of Vanni who slowly followed Michael.

'This is my first time up here, and I have to say its beautiful.' Michael looked at the sunset with a happy smile, 'Maybe this is what I needed change, I might get a girlfriend and I might get to be more less unsocial by doing this so I can call this a win right?'

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Vanni smiled from behind Michael as her hair covered her eyes and crossed both her arms behind her head.

"Y-yeah it is." Michael smiled then turns around to Vanni and said, "What was it you wanted to do?"

"Oh nothing." Vanni said then asked, "Michael-kun I have a question could you please answer it."

"Um okay what is it?" Michael smiled.

"I want you to be honest with me." Vanni giggled.

"Alright I promise." Michael nodded.

"Okay I'll ask you," Vanni lowered her head, "Michael-kun would you please..." Vanni then raised her head revealing her once gold eyes revealing them to be eye like slits that lizards would have, "Die for me?"

'D-die?' Michael gasped and took a step back as he was near the ledge of the roof, 'What's going on? The scene just got nice and now its terrifying?' Michael wanted to move but those eyes stopped his movement as Vanni lunged after him.

"He-Help!" Michael yelped.

*Splatter!* *Squish!*

Michael gasped as he saw a white scaled claw through his chest, this claw was Vanni who simply smirked at the display ahead of her. On the ground before Michael was his blood and scattered lumps of his heart as it wasn't thumping in his own chest anymore.

"W-why?" Michael grunts as he steps back from the claw releasing himself as he held his chest. He lost momentum of his movement as he then trips over the ledge and plummets to his death.

'Is this for real?' Michael's expressionless face was all that he could muster as his last moments on earth were moving so slowly, 'Am I going to die like this, accomplishing nothing and gaining nothing but the terrible false rumors made about me? Will I really leave Grandma all alone by herself? Is this what it feels like to die...Grandpa? Michael body then made contact with the ground with a loud crash.

"Now that this is out of the way." Vanni licked her blood covered dragon arm and smirked, "We can finally be together Michael-kun forever~." Vanni drops the prized necklace of Michael's grandfather down towards the fallen body as it lands onto his chest.

Suddenly a black glow was shining brightly from under the roof as it engulfs Michael's body. Suddenly the visage of a dragon formed itself from the aura and roared into the evening sky as these words rang out through the town that night.

**[Now the fun begins!]**

* * *

**Next Chapter- My first days as a Devil!?**

**Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**P.S.- Remember I'm still looking for another Pure blooded Devil and their Peerage OC to rival my own so please PM me if you want!**

**Well I hope you all have a great Christmas and New Years so I'll see you again!**


	3. Chapter 2: My first Day as a Devil?

**Chapter: 2 My first day as a Devil!?**

* * *

_Midnight..._

On the rooftop of Yoshitsune Academy were suspicious figures surveying the area widely for any signs of corrupt activity. Coming to a halt with their search 4 of the figures regrouped on the roof conversing of their current findings.

"There are no signs of -it- anywhere, could this be a false alarm." One of the figures said.

"It couldn't be sensing a presence such as that would be hard to call a false alarm." The other figure shook their head, "We just have to rely on -her-."

"But no traces of -it- have been seen anywhere and we've searched out the place thoroughly." The last figure spoke out.

"I know but remember -she- is able to handle this type of situation." the figure who seemed to be the leader chuckled to herself.

On the ground below, a hooded person looked around carefully in case anything would happen to her. But then a sight of dry blood on the ground caught her attention as she approaches the dried essence and touched the blood. Once the action occurred the essence gleamed brightly in reaction to the touch.

"So you really are here aren't you?" the figure growled then clenched their fist, "I'll make sure you'll pay for what you've done, this I swear!" A mixture of a Black and White furious aura exudes from their body as their mind was on that thing that ruined everything.

...

"Everything was so dark and cold before, but now I feel warm and comfortable." Michael groaned from his current event with before. He floated down an abyss of a black void without any knowledge of where to go or what to do.

_'Am I really dead?' Michael said looking around the abyss._

**[Why hello there, Peon!]**

"Huh?" Michael stopped floating then looked around frantically, "It's that voice but the last time I remembered it came from a *Gulp!* Dr-dr-dr-dr-Dragon!" Michael gulped then screams as a flurry of red flames picked up around him.

**[Hahahahahahahaha! I've been waiting for countless of years no centuries hell beyond that for this exact moment!]**

The being that Michael once witnessed before soared from under the flames and appeared before him in an intimidating visage. The Dragon had black scales, a muscular humanoid like body but similar to that of a dragon's torso and chest with a red gem in the middle, black large dragon wings. Its red, scarlet eyes pierced through Michael's soul as if they took control of his mental being.

"W-who are you?" Michael stuttered.

**[Oh is that anyway to talk to the future owner of this body, you little squirt!]**

"Future owner?" Michael gasped, "But I'm dead!"

**[Pfft! If you we're dead then I wouldn't be here at all.]**

"So I'm still alive?" Michael's eyes widened.

**[Not for long though!]**

"What do you mean?" Michael stepped back.

**[You still don't get it, well I don't expect you to either since my expectations on you feeble humans to begin with so I'll make this quick, I am the Dragon of Hell, Retribrutus for many years I have been sealed into other of my users to which have been fun vessels to toy with. And you kid are one of them.]**

"What?" Michael fell down trembling, _'I-is this for real?'_

**[Don't worry kid I'll make sure that your soul won't suffer by wiping it away from existence completely, very soon you won't feel nothing at all.]**

"That's because I won't exist at all!" Michael cried.

**[Haha! Good it seems like your learning now lets begin!]**

Suddenly the Dragon reaches its clawed hands at Michael hoping to crush the small teen to death. Michael tried to crawl away but the hand was too fast for the regular human eye to catch.

**[Your body might seem a little soft but I'll make good use of it until it breaks apart!]**

"Gugh!" Michael crossed his arms awaiting for impact until a bright emerald gleam kept the Dragon at bay restricting his limitation on his distance to Michael.

**[What the hell is this!]**

"Huh?" Michael then looked at his chest to see it was glowing looking down he saw his necklace was emitting the strange light, "Grandpa's necklace?" Suddenly the necklace bursts into chains of white light as they launched themselves at Retribrutus was restrained by the objects by being encircled by the neck, wrists, legs and even chest.

**[This light no its you!]**

Suddenly Retribrutus was pulled back to a cage created by the chains and was pinned up against the wall restraining his movement completely. As the cage was secure the bars closed and engaged to lock leaving Michael on the outside wide eyed looking at the scene in front of him.

"What just happened?" Michael questioned as he looks at Retribrutus to see one of the white chains raise up and point at him. The object shot itself at Michael and into his chest impaling him. But it didn't cause pain at all it just felt like Michael had accepted something he shouldn't have.

_Thou bond cannot be broken..._

"A voice?" Michael looks around the now returned black abyss as the voice continued to ring out.

_You have been given the gift of a Forbidden Power, Many will reject you as others will seek to it that you alongside this presence is erased from existence...!_

"Forbidden Power is in my hands?" Michael looks at his hands in fear, "B-but I don't want this?"

**[No, I will not accept that a Fresh Reincarnated Devil like this will use an inkling of my power!]**

"D-Devil!" Michael screamed in fright, was he just now called a devil?

Retribrutus stored up enough corrupt power in his body to break free until the chains grew brighter and larger constricting the dragon even further to the point that it could break its neck.

_Your power will not break these restraints it will only feed them your magic to the point of which your utterly drained_.

**[I-Impossible will I really be controlled again like this...!?]**

_Now young devil awaken for your time here is running out..._

"Awaken but I'm dead rig-!" Michael asked as a bright light blinded him.

Shinkou Residence...

"Nyagh!" Michael snapped his eyes open in fright as he sits up out of bed sweating. What really got him sweating was that he...was still alive! He quickly patted his chest in hopes to find the hole Vanni left and found that he was okay.

_'I thought I was dead, and I should be.' Michael worried about his meaning of living as he surveyed his room, 'Could I really just be dead and in heaven?'_

*Mumbling!*

"Huh?" Michael looked to his right to see something that may have stopped his heart, _'It's HER!' _Michael catches sight of a half naked Vanni wearing nothing but a long sleeved white dress shirt which belonged to Michael.

'S-she's here?' Michael trembled as he tried to back away from the girl who killed him or not. He doesn't know what was anything anymore except the fact that being around her has cause him to experience weird things his heart can't take. Slowly creeping out of bed Michael was able to get one leg off now he just needs one more before he alerts his grandmother of what's happening.

"Heeey~!" Vanni wakes up and throws her arms around Michael's shoulders pressing herself into his back.

_'Oh no!' Michael froze in place afraid to move, what should he do should he make a run for it, cry for help, pray to god to prote- ouch! That last comment gave him a sudden head splitting headache to which he was curious about._

"Now that your up we can be together Michael-kun!" Vanni rubbed her small chest against Michael's back.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Michael broke from the girl's grip on him and made a quick dash to the door, "Stay away from me!" Michael would've been Scott free until Vanni appears in front of the door with her hands behind her back.

"Michael why are you running its me!" Vanni giggled as Michael fell back and started to crawl away.

"Please leave me alone." Michael gulped as Vanni closed in.

"Why I thought you said that you'll be my _boyfriend _kieeya! It even feels great to say that!" Vanni cupped her cheeks and approached Michael picking up her pace.

"B-but I think we shouldn't, I mean there are tons of guys better than me." Michael cried to himself after saying that, sure he had heard others say it but now its him which was really pathetic.

"No!" Vanni screamed, "I just want Michael-kun!"

"B-but..." Michael whimpered, "I can't date a girl whose killed me!" Vanni stopped her approach at these words and simply looked down at the teen.

_'Did she stop?' Michael blinked as Vanni sat down on her knees._

"I'm sorry if I had killed you but it needed to be done to reincarnate you." Vanni bowed.

_'Killing me needed to be done.' Michael gasped._

"Your blood as a devil had to be awakened to fulfill your purpose." Vanni explained.

"Wait. devil. me?" Michael points to himself.

"Yes." Vanni nodded casually.

"WHAT!?" Michael screamed, "But if I was a devil then shouldn't I have red skin and long horns!?"

"No, but that's a vicious stereotype you shouldn't say to your fellow kin just for warning." Vanni said, "In this world you see are three factions the beings that dwell in the light the angels, the beings who have fallen from grace the fallen angels and the beings who dwell in evil the Devils. Inside you lies the famous Blood of a soon to be extinct devil family called the Maotzen a devil family known for its strong relations between Angels and Fallen Angels but with a terrible record of using illegal magic." Vanni explained.

"But how does this involve m-me I don't think how a person like me can become a important in this." Michael stuttered.

"Don't say that Michael-kun your important in all of this for you see your only half demon and half Dragon." Vanni smiled, "Being two of strong beings in your blood is lucky for you."

"W-wait a dragon I thought you said there are only three factions?" Michael gulped, "And how can I have dragon blood I'm or used to be human..."

"I did but I didn't think stating dragons would be a problem since them and any other creature you could imagine could exist in the underworld." Vanni explained, "But to put things simply since its not time to say but you were human but you weren't meant to be one get it."

_'I c-can't believe all this I can't.' Michael shook his head, "First she says she kills me because I need to become a Devil then she says I'm actually half Dragon what's going on is she just trying to pull a fast one on me?'_

"But don't feel sad about feeling like a freak because I'm a dragon too." Vanni said as she raises her hand.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked as Vanni nods.

Suddenly her once human arm transformed into that of a Dragons with white scales and sharp talons that looked ready to tear into its enemies flesh.

"H-h-how?" Michael was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry it can change back whenever I want it too." Vanni smiles as she does the action.

"That's not the p-p-point!" Michael stuttered, "How are you a dragon and what's your deal with me?"

"*Sigh!* I guess I do have to be truly honest with you then," Vanni crawls towards Michael and leans in close to see him eye to eye, "My name isn't actually Vanni Dreiburn I am actually the Dragon of Blight, Vannitas one of the 5 Dragon Kaisers."

"..." Michael simply gulped at the statement.

"We are High Class Dragons who have powers that are equal to the 5 Great Dragon Kings, but our purpose is to maintain certain laws upon those who threaten our kind to extinction, lately there have been very few who have dared to attempt this but we must remain vigilant or the same actions from when the three factions started to seal away the remaining dragons into sacred gears." Vanni explained.

"Sacred Gear?" Michael blinked.

"Right, you just now awakened it when you reincarnated well lets just say yours is special and reacts to your emotions, you see the God from the Bible created Sacred Gears and gave them to humans with great talents many people from your human history has had one making miracles happen around the world." Vanni explained, "And you my dear Michael have one."

"Wow a miracle maker in my hands? But wait look I appreciate your whole story and all but I still have one question: Why are you so interested in me?" Michael shouted.

"Because I have to keep an eye on you since inside you holds a being that even God fears." Vanni puts her hand to Michael's chest, "You contain the power of the Hell Dragon, Retribrutus a dragon who has broken many laws and has gone through the limits of sheer inhumanity. This power is harmful or greatly helpful to the user who can control it." Vanni continues, "There were many users who failed to tame the tainted creature within so its many users had short lives before you."

_'This just sounds like a horror story than an explanation!' Michael cried._

"But." Vanni smiles, "An honorable User before you was able to control the beast and force the dragon's power into his body forcefully inside the User and the sacred Gear that held the being."

"You mean the miracle maker or whatever?" Michael asked

"Yes, this." Vanni pokes her index finger against Michael's hand, "You can summon it anytime but if you were than the Dragon would take over you so that's why I'm gonna train you to make use of your own power."

"Training?" Michael asked.

"Of course for you to get a peerage and take the spot as your house's head you need to grow strong as a High Class Devil!" Vanni stood up.

"Wait aren't you going a little too fast I don't even want to do this." Michael trembled.

"Michael-kun don't white out now because you see if I'm able to make you a true devil among devils I get to have my bargain of the promise I made with the duke of your family." Vanni smirked.

"Pr-promise? And what would you get?" Michael asked.

"Hehe!" Vanni pressed her body against Michael's and licked her lips, "Your Virginity."

"Eh?" Michael blinked then fell back limply in shock.

"Ah! Michael-kun are you okay!?" Vanni screamed and picked up her _boyfriend in fright._

_'What is this am I really alive, I wish I wasn't I just can't handle all of this!' Michael thought in unconsciousness._

_Morning..._

"So dear would you mind explaining something to me?" Juliet asked as she sat across the table from Michael and Vanni who clung to his arm.

"W-well." Michael sweatdropped.

"Michael-kun you shouldn't talk right now you should eat okay?" Vanni smiled then picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to feed the teen, "And I'll help so say ahhh."

"Um aahhh." Michael opened his mouth about to eat the rice until Juliet banged her fists on the table.

"You didn't explain who is this Michael-kun?" Juliet growled as a purple aura of anger surrounds her.

"S-she's a f-friend from school is all." Michael gulped.

"A friend?" Juliet still wasn't convinced at all.

"Michael-kun you meanie." Vanni pouted, "Shouldn't you tell your grandma that we're a couple."

_'That's what I'm avoiding please don't push it!' Michael screamed in his head._

"So your a couple huh?" Juliet stood up and walked over to the pair on the other side of the table.

_'No we're not.' Michael shook his head and worded out to his grandmother._

"Then you..." Juliet puts a hand on Vanni's shoulder and said, "Please make sure to whip my grandson into shape!"

"Eh!?" Michael screamed.

"He's been a slob when cleaning his room and barely takes care of himself, and by looking at you, you seem to be the right girl to change his current grades into something better."

_'Is this really happening?' Michael thought._

"Of course I will Michael-kun is going to live cleanly and happily when I'm around." Vanni saluted Juliet.

'Wait the way she's phrasing that, oh no please don't?' Michael's face paled in fear.

"Could I live here, my parents moved me here and forgot to pay for the apartments rent." Vanni smiled.

_'Why is she lying?' Michael thought._

"Of course you can stay here for as long as you want!" Juliet grinned.

"Wait what?" Michael perked up.

"Its so lonely here and having a grandchild who has zero social skills is even worse, with you here I'll be able to live happily with a girl to chat with!" Juliet cried.

"I'm sorry for the pain you've been through but don't worry I'm going to be there for you as you'll be there for me when I need parental guidance." Vanni puts her hands on Juliet's shoulders.

"Huh Parental Guidance?" Juliet perked up at the comment.

"O-oh n-no w-we'r-e late!" Michael panicked and grabbed Juliet by her hand and grabbed their things towards the door, "Bye Grandma!" Juliet simply sighs and props her head up with one hand.

"Geez and just when things were getting fun too." Juliet sighed and walked away hoping to deal with the house chores.

On their walk to school Michael and Vanni have been walking closely together arm in arm(Mostly due to Vanni's incredible strength). Michael was uncomfortable with the many stares given to him from his fellow students as Vanni simply nuzzled into his arm without a care in the world only hoping to stay like this a little while.

_'This is just getting too awkward.' Michael looked at Vanni in worry._

From afar behind a few garbage cans Aiko watches the pair in both jealousy and anger mainly towards Vanni who gripped onto his arm.

_'That loli is on Michael-kun's arm and is snuggling up to him, if I didn't find his shy reactions cute I would give that chick a good beating.' Aiko growled and clenched her fist, 'It was because of her that I wasn't able to snap any after Gym Class Photos of Shinkou-kun.'_

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_In the boy's locker room a hidden Aiko hid inside one of the lockers holding a camera ready to snap photos of her obsession, 'Alright it took me about 3 days to find a secure time to enter the locker rooms, find a locker across Shinkou-kun's and avoid the Gym Teachers so now is finally the time I get to see Shinkou-chan all sweaty and half naked changing hehehe! Its going to be so cute when looking at his small body tremble in fatigue.' Suddenly the locker room was filled with Manish (girlish) screams._

_'Huh?' Aiko looks through the locker's holes to see the male students run past her in embarrassment, 'Did something happen?' Aiko looked at the students in curiosity until something strange caught her eye. It was a white long haired girl wearing her P.E. uniform._

_'Is that a girl student but what is she?' Aiko thought as the sigh of the girl now opening Michael's locker caught her full view._

_"Michael-kun's clothes..." Vanni sniffed the clothing and smiled dreamily, "They smell just like him."_

_'W-what is she doing with Shinkou-chan's clothes that's indecent!' Aiko grinded her teeth but secretly wanted to attempt the action herself._

_"Hmmm." Vanni looks over her shoulder and turns to the locker behind her, she then proceeds to open it to reveal a P.E. uniform wearing Aiko who froze in place. Vanni simply smiled at Aiko and said, "Nice to meet you."_

_"Oh hi." Aiko raised a hand._

_"What do you have in the camera?" Vanni asked._

_"Oh this nothing re-" Aiko began but Vanni swiped the camera away from Kameko and viewed the pictures._

_"My oh my look at all of these pictures of Michael-kun, you seem to capture his angles perfectly." Vanni's eyes were covered by her hair._

_"Heh I do aren't they you can say I'm a professional at collecting pictures of Shinkou-chan." Kameko laughed nervously._

_"Shinkou-chan?" Vanni's eyes turned dark._

_"Yep he's cute for his wimpy and small demeanor right?" Aiko smiled happily._

_"R-right." Vanni hid the camera behind her back as Aiko saw the sight and began._

_"Hey what are you doing?" Aiko asked._

_"Nothing I'm going to keep your camera for a while." Vanni giggled._

_"But I still need it to!" Aiko screamed until..._

_*Slam!*_

_Vanni immediately locks the locker and breaks it handle so Aiko wouldn't escape._

_"What are you doing?" Aiko gasped._

_"Michael-kun is mine to view alone, so I hope you reflect on that until the headmaster comes in here after school bye-bye." Vanni walks away as Aiko panics._

_"No let me out and give me my pictures back I don't care about being trapped in here let me just have something to indulge in!" Aiko cried as Vanni searched through the pictures picking out ones she want for herself._

_"This one's good but the one of Michael-kun sleeping in the Nurse's Office after falling off the hang fall seems better maybe if I used some magic I could..." Vanni continued talking to herself as Aiko huddled up in the locker crying, swearing to one day get revenge on Vanni once and for all._

* * *

**Present...**

* * *

"Michael-kun I think we should hold hands on the way to school." Vanni suggested.

"B-but that's bad we might get mistaken as a real couple." Michael may have agreed to being her boyfriend but it seems he hates the idea of dating a Dragon transformed human which could lead him into trouble.

"Okay then carry me on your back then." Vanni smiled.

_'Geh! No way I don't have that much upper body strength to support that much weight even if she is thin.' Michael sweatdropped to his lack of physical ability._

"Hey you know Vanni-san maybe we should..." Michael began but Vanni squealed in happiness as Michael falls down in fright, "What is it?"

"Nothing its just that you called me by name for the first time and it made my heart skip a beat." Vanni blushed.

_'Seriously what is wrong with this girl.' Michael thought._

"Hey leave him alone!" A brash voice screamed.

"Huh?" Michael looks over to the commotion to view a few shady looking men surrounding an old man and Akane? Looking closely Michael did remember Akane living with her father in a Bread Shop but by the looks of it there was trouble.

"Where is it?" one of the shady men asked as he shoved the old man.

"Hey lay off!" Akane growled surprisingly holding herself back from jumping these two guys.

"Watch it girl we're not here for you now tell us where is our money?" the other shady man got up in Akane's father's face.

"I don't have it today but I swear I'll-!" Akane's father was punched down as Akane came to aid him.

"Dad!" Akane cried then glared back at the shady men.

"We're gonna give you till tonight to get us our money or else your store burns alongside you and your daughter." the shady men growled and stormed off putting meaning to their words by their body language.

"D-dad." Akane whimpered.

"Don't worry dear I'll be fine just head to school alright." Akane's father smiled as Akane begrudgingly nodded.

"We should go too." Vanni said as Michael frowned and followed after the girl to school.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Michael sighed.

10 minutes later...

Upon making it to school Michael was hounded by Vanni each class period he had and the fact that she had magic to help her she was able to be as close to him as she wants to. Michael had a few qualms about this due to his trying to ignore the surprised stares of his classmates. But during lunch something different had occurred.

"Huh so Akane's father is in debt?" Michael asked Vanni who came up with this subtle piece of information.

"Yes, I was able to go through Akane's school files." Vanni explained.

"Wait how?" Michael asked.

"Its not important Michael-kun now as I was say-" Vanni began.

"No please don't give me that now how did you get her school files?" Michael asked.

"...I used magic to control the headmaster into giving it to me for a while." Vanni explained.

"V-Vanni you can't keep doing that please." Michael stuttered.

"I can't promise you that for it will be useful for when you hear that Akane's father owes money to some dangerous loaner and must pay it all back or else he'll never see the light again." Vanni explained.

"Wait why hasn't Akane-san just call the police?" Michael gulped.

"Knowing how laws work I believe your earthly protectors won't help those who technically have to follow the law of something trivial as to pay off a loan." Vanni explained.

"Oh well I guess that's that..." Michael said.

"Michael-kun." Vanni frowned, "Aren't you going to help?"

"Well I would but I don't think I can help out since they'll knock me flat in no time." Michael scratched the back of his head.

"But isn't Akane your friend?" Vanni asked.

"Its h-hard to s-say since she's been b-beating me up ever s-since I've my last year in middle school." Michael explained, "And besides she says she's going to fight me at 6:00 this afterno-" Michael stopped himself to hear and remember what he just said.

"Michael-kun?" Vanni questioned.

_'I'm going to die aren't I?' Michael thought._

_Evening..._

***Bang!***

"Agh!" Michael coughed in pain as he was punched into the wall behind him. He currently was in his predestined fight with Akane and to simply tell you the truth he was losing badly than what you would expect. Michael was covered in bruises and scratches from the many furious assaults from Akane.

"Come on get up already." Akane lifted Michael up by his collar.

"Ngh!" Michael grunts in pain as he was strangled by the hold.

_'Where did Vanni go?' Michael thought as it was just him and Akane at the back of the school grounds._

"Tch your waste of space!" Akane fires a strong punch against Michael's face knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch." Michael gripped his cheek in pain.

"Grr!" Akane gripped her fist in pain also wondering what the hell the kid just did, _'That punch really hurt, it may have gotten this wimp to his knees but my fist feels like it just hit an iron wall.'_

"Akane-san look I apologize for what I did please forgive me." Michael bowed on all fours.

"Grr! That's why I can't stand but kick the crap out of you!" Akane swings her foot to Michael's head knocking him to the side. Akane clapped her hands clean and attempted to walk

"I d-didn't mean t-to..." Michael stood up once again.

"Stay down!" Akane gives Michael a strong right hook and knocked him down once more but before she could decide if he was down he just got back up again.

"I'm s-sorry." Michael apologized and stumbled around.

"You think I'm angry over -that-!" Akane clenched her fist then released it already done, "You know what your so pathetic I don't even want to continue."

"W-wait Akane..." Michael reached out to the girl who turned her back to Michael.

_'What a waste.' Akane closed her eyes and headed home._

"Don't go!" Michael cried out but fell on all fours.

**[Pathetic.]**

"It's you." Michael said.

**[Of course it is, remember I'm linked with you due to that necklace you have kid.]**

"What do you want?" Michael said in a weak tone.

**[Look I just watched that pitiful excuse of a fight and I had to say something to kick you while your down.]**

"Gee thanks." Michael closed his eyes.

**[No thanks needed kid.]**

"I have to talk with Akane-san." Michael began to crawl.

**[Whoa you think you can do that maybe you should let the bitch suffer for all the times she beat you up. Hell maybe you should just secretly watch and laugh your ass off!]**

"N-No she has reasons to beat me up and I can't do something as wicked as to laugh at her pain." Michael groaned.

**[So what can you do you'll just killed too.]**

"I won't do anything that'll start a fight I just need to talk to her about the problem so her father could pay off what he owes." Michael began to trembled while picking himself up.

**[Well I hate to break it to you kid but I have to say that is a load of B.S. starting right now.]**

"I don't need you to tell me that, everyone my whole life has ignored me and or spat at me for being unsocial and having no redeeming quality skills." Michael got himself onto one knee, "But I want to have something." Michael then got onto his legs then screamed, "I want to be Akane-san's friend!" Michael then took a step forward and fell down.

**[Well I guess I was right so what do I win?]**

"Why are you so mean?" Michael struggled to move.

**[Because I find it to quench my boredom that's why.]**

Michael laid on the ground exhausted unable to move once.

**[But look I didn't come here to piss all over your pride, that's for another time but now I'm going to stop resisting and lend you my power but not all of it though.]**

"I don't need it." Michael trembled.

**[Yeah because you look as if you can do everything on your own now, Just accept the offer kid, Look I'm being a nice guy so just take some of it free of charge.]**

"But won't you do something bad and take over?" Michael growled.

**[Like I said we are both connected meaning I can't take over the whole body while you can. I'll be able to influence you halfly not wholly so Come on do we have a deal.]**

"..." Michael closed his eyes in thought

_2 hours later..._

_'Damn it!' Akane kicks down a few garbage cans in anger, 'That kid just keeps pissing me off by getting up like that!' Akane was on her way home angry as hell nothing seemed to calm her down not even beat inanimate objects._

_'First he acts cowardly and now he stands strong like a freaking overachiever with a second boost of energy!' Akane growled, 'Just why can't he be like that more than shy away at everything he does, I just don't get him at all!' Akane punched a brick wall cracking the foundation's wall in the shape of her fist._

_'I shouldn't worry since the only problem here is to help dad with...' Akane looks at her home ahead to see the front door busted up with the hinges broken off, 'No! No! No this can't be happening!' Akane dropped her schoolbag and rushed into the house in fright._

"Dad are you in here!" Akane screamed out loud as she walks through the ravaged home seeing her old family photos on the floor with broken frames. She picked up one photo and looked at a young 9 year old version of herself smiling along with her father and mother, "Mom I wish you were here all of this and dad's inability to handle to shop alone would have been avoided."

Akane's mother died at the age of 10 due to a heart attack and that had left her and her father alone to handle the shop. But Akane lacked skill to take care of the bread or anything only destroying everything she touched so her father took the reigns of the place alone but no business had occurred to make it work. So Akane's father did the only thing he had to do to make a living get a loan to which is starting to rear its ugly head around the corner.

All of a sudden a few blows were heard landing from the kitchen as they caught Akane's ears.

"D-dad?" Akane looked through the door's crack to see the man responsible for loaning her father money, Kyle Wakashaki. The man seemed a little miniscule compared to his bodyguards.

"All you had to do was give me what I wanted but all you decided to do was give me this crappy bread!" Kyle threw the bag at Akane's down and bloody father who panted for air.

_'Bastard.' Akane clenched her fist wanting to tear Kyle's head off._

"Look I'll pay you anything just ask for it!" Akane's father cried.

"Oh you will okay my friend there are ways to pique my interest." Kyle smirked then looked at the man with a lustful glare, "How about that daughter of yours?"

"*Gasp!*" Akane's father gasped in fright, "No go to hell."

"Oh well then I guess this will be done the hard way, boys." Kyle snapped his fingers as his 5 muscular lackeys surrounded the beaten man.

"D-dad." Akane took a step forward until a sudden...

*Click!*

Behind her was the barrel of a gun as one of Kyle's lackey's stood behind her with an intimidating presence.

"Get in there." the man said coldly.

"I guess I was played too huh?" Akane gulped and entered the kitchen to which a smirking Kyle stood there clapping his hands.

"My isn't this a surprise, you must be your old man's little girl huh?" Kyle chuckled.

"Shut the hell up." Akane growled as she was pushed close to her dad, "Daddy!" Akane crawled to her father's support.

"Akane are you okay?" Akane's father asked.

"Aw how touching but seeing to how flat your daughter is I can only say that she won't need to pay off your debt after in fact I intend to take your lives." Kyle snapped his fingers as his lackeys pulled out guns and pointed them at the cornered pair of daughter and father. Akane simply clenched her fist and growled, _'I'm not going out without a fight!'_

"Hmmm?" Kyle looked at Akane who stood up in rage.

"Like hell I'm gonna die afraid of a coward like you." Akane growled then charged at Kyle, "Your nothing I'd rather die fighting!"

"Okay then." Kyle snapped his fingers.

*Bang!*

Suddenly time froze as Akane's fist was released to a limp hand. Her eyes were wide open as she looks at the blood releasing from her stomach which came after the bullet that was fired in before.

'I can't move damn it body move!' Akane then fell face first onto the ground as her blood poured on the floor, 'I can't feel anything or hear anything what's going on?'

"Heh I guess the kid wanted to die before her dad, sad really the parents always have some dream to die before their kids how ironic!" Kyle cackled.

"A-Akane?" Akane's father whimpered in despair.

"Now don't worry you'll be seeing her too." Kyle smirked, "Okay boys prepare to-!" Kyle was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching them, "Whose there?"

The footsteps grew closer and closer even the soon to be dead Akane was able to hear them.

_'Whose that is someone coming to help?' Akane winced in pain as her breaths grew slower and slower. Suddenly the vision of the predicted newcomer were shown in the light as he brought his entire body into the light. Akane gasps in shock as Kyle simply laughs at the sight it was...Michael._

_'Shinkou is here?' Akane coughed up a small amount of blood._

"Hey kid what are you doing here, you know its impolite to barge into people's home's without permission right?" Kyle mocked, "So why not hurry home."

Michael's face was calm and mature as his hair covered his eyes and his expression was different from before his wimpy body language was now that of a confident young man's.

"Akane-san." Michael said in a calm tone as he carried Akane up in the bridal position and leaned her up against the wall to which Akane picked her head up to see a difference in the boy. His hair wasn't just black anymore it now has snow white highlights and his red eyes now had lizard like slits that pierced through her being, "Leave everything to me," Michael wiped a some blood off her lips.

_'What's wrong with this guy first he seem like a wimpy kid who was afraid of his own shadow and now he's acting all tough and confident and handsome...gugh no this must be the numbing pain doing me in.' Akane groaned in pain as she shut her eyes._

"Aww it seems that the girls boyfriend came to save the day but lets get real this is reality not some childish story." Kyle smirked.

"Let's begin." Michael positioned his arms in the stance of a cross.

**[Listen Kid we may be connected but I won't cooperate with you like this in the future you'll have to fight for your own ass until you decide to give me full control!]**

"I will never allow that." Michael said coolly.

**[Heh I guess fueling your rage with the Hell Flame gave you a mouth huh but still I haven't seen a Silent Rage Case like you in a while not since _him_, You humans and your types of anger vary in power and strength. Murderous Rage increases all your physical attributes, _Demented Rage_ increases your Strength attributes to that of a Maou's level but the price is you lose your sanity, _Determined Rage_ increases your speed and mental finally the most rarest of them all _Calm Rage_ increases your inner senses to that of a God itself and be aware of your surroundings from any distance or road block and with the ability to put all your power into a single point to cause massive** destruction.** When I gain control of your body I'll make sure to use that power to bring everything in existence to calamity!]**

"Enough talk let's begin **Sacred Gear:-" **Michael arms were then engulfed in red flames which intimidated Kyle and his Lackeys, as Michael clenched his fists making the flames disperse revealing his Red and Black iron gloves with red flame like designs and silver crests of a antichrist cross with an evil smirking dragon spiraling around it, **"Forbidden Herald of Hell ver. Beta."**

Kyle's lackey's stood back in confusion as to how Michael bended flames but Kyle himself laughed at this. The man couldn't believe something as to this it was just absurd in his eyes.

"So you think using silly fireworks like that'll scare us off hah you must take me for an idiot!" Kyle laughed then grinded his teeth, "And I won't be having that at all men turn him into Swiss!" Kyle snapped his fingers as the lackey's raised their guns at Michael and began firing at the boy with all their rounds of bullets as Michael stood there just looking at them calmly.

"I said shoot him idiots don't miss!" Kyle growled.

"We are boss!" One of the men screamed in frustration as the bullets stopped firing Michael was in front of a wall full of bullet holes.

"You idiots completely missed!" Kyle yelled.

"Not quite." Michael rolled around something in his mouth and stuck out his teeth to reveal a bullet. He then spat out the bullet and held it in his hand.

"He caught a bullet with his teeth?" One of the men gasped.

"Grr!" Kyle looked at his wimpy bodyguards and shouted, "Don't stand there beat his ass up already!"

The lackeys seemed hesitant at first but saw Michael's small size and decided to gang up on Michael altogether. Michael simply sighs and flicks the bullet in his hand with inhuman strength and into the chests of one of the lackey's chests. The man fell back screaming in pain.

**[Wow kid that was just cruel you could've killed him if you aimed a little to the left!] Retribrutus laughed enjoyed the violence Michael was showing him.**

One of the lackeys swung a punch at Michael who snapped his head back and lands a strong right against the man's face blowing him out to the side of the house.

"I learned that by taking Akane's punches to the face." Michael said as the remaining lackeys charged at him together. Michael breathed in as his gloves grew bright red as he swiped his hand forward releasing a sweeping form of red flames at the lackeys burning them alive to the point to where they are unconscious.

**[The Flames of Hell is power that destroys what it engulfs rather than burn down.]**

"If you leave I'll let you live." Michael said to Kyle who panicked now completely defenseless until he looked at Akane's downed father and grabs the man and puts a gun to his head.

"That's it kid don't move or this guy's grey matter will be splattered everywhere." Kyle smirked as Michael raised a hand at the man and walked towards him.

"Hey I-I said stay back!" Kyle screamed as Michael continued walking towards him.

"Don't worry about me just do what you have to." Akane's father groaned, "He hurt my little girl and she might die so kill me along with him!"

"Shut it you damned bast-!" Kyle gasped as a spiraling flame formed from Michael's palm.

"As you wish." Michael said.

_'He really is going to kill me and the old bastard!' Kyle gasped then stepped back and released Akane's father as he rushed out the kitchen door while running for his life. Looking behind him he saw Michael staring at the man with controlled rage, Lyle simply panicked and continued to run faster than his legs could carry him._

_'Being a Loan shark like him means he has done this before.' Michael puts his hand in the gun position and points it at Kyle while aiming it._

**[So your going to kill a human huh kid didn't know you had it in you?]**

"No I'm not killing a human." Michael closed his eyes.

**[Huh?]**

"I'm erasing a monster!" Michael's index finger formed a ball for red flames, "This what I learned from watching Anime everyday **Hell Shot!" **Michael release he ball of flames at the running Kyle in the form of a red wave of fire.

"No!" Kyle screamed as the flames reached up to him and exploded upon contact. Upon the attack burning him alive as the flames died all that was left was ash from Kyle's body.

**[And that's what I call a sick burn eh?]**

"That's pretty ****ed up Retribrutus." Michael said calmly.

**[Pretty ****ed up to burn on my joke kid.]**

Walking back into the destroyed home, Michael sees Akane's father unconscious from the ordeal.

"Poor man must've fainted ready to give up his life." Michael sits Akane's father up against the wall. He then knells in front of Akane and looks at the hemorrhaging girl who was only a few minutes away from death.

"Vanni." Michael looked back to see that the Dragon girl was behind the door to the hallway.

"Oh my, my it seems you've made a deal with the dragon inside you to enhance your awareness. But I think your way of thinking and battle style was more strong and civilized than his." Vanni smiled sweetly as she walked to Michael's side.

**[...Bitch.]**

"Tell me can I reincarnate Akane?" Michael asked.

"Of course you can you are a [King] of your peerage to which you can have [pawns], [rooks], [knights], and [bishops] and even a [queen]." Vanni explained throwing a rooki piece at Michael to which caught it with ease.

"I still don't want to be a duke of a devil family but if it'll help Akane-san avoid death then I'll just have to do it." Michael placed the rook piece on Akane's chest and reached his hands out to her as a light green magic circle surrounds her dying body as the rook piece placed in her sinks into her soul.

_'Michael-kun in this form you look more mature but...' Vanni clenched her fist, 'This isn't because of you its all because of the dragon inside you, but I swear that I'll make you into the best Demon House Duke and Dragon that everyone will quake in fear of.'_

"Akane Goto from this day on you'll serve as my [Rook]." Michael sighed after completing the process leaving a now healed, demon Akane laying against the wall.

"Good now we just need to find you a Queen a knight and a rook." Vanni explained.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be a-." Michael stopped and held his head in pain and fatigue.

**[Welp it seems your times up it was a good 30 minutes controlling your body but now it seems your on your own with it. And remember kid this power could be all yours if you ever want to talk about trades remember about Big Ol' Retribrutus HeHe!] **Michael's eyes and hair return to normal as he loses his calm composure and regains his frightened composure instead.

"Huh? Already?" Michael gasped.

"Don't worry you didn't lose anything your just restricted to using just your Sacred gear for -now- but I know during our training you may someday be able to use your **_Calm Rage Mode to it's full extent." _**Vanni explained, "But I'm happy for you, you just got your first member of the peerage and your starting to smell like a decent lesser dragon." Vanni leaned closer to Michael and sniffed his neck, "And you know what I think it's hot to see a lesser being fight so dirty."

"H-hey don't do that it's not k-k-kosher!" Michael stepped back away from Vanni, then glanced at Akane and said, "I hope she'll be okay."

"She will just think it'll just be a dream so relax and just...focus on me for now." Vanni leaned closer to Michael flirtatiously, it seems her dragon pheromones to mate is coming out to get the trembling Michael.

_'Oh no I need a distract- wait what's this pain!" Michael trembled in pain as he fell to his knees and began to cry._

"My body its shaking in pain and I can't move at all." Michael cried.

"That's because you using Calm Rage Mode with the Dragon's help exhausted you mentally and physically meaning all the inhuman things you did before would later come back and cause fatigue upon your regular devil body after. But don't worry I'll nurse you back to help for the next day of recovery okay?" Vanni smiled.

"W-why m-me?" Michael fell face forward unconscious as Vanni squats down next to him and sighed.

Looking back at the bodies of the fallen attackers, Vanni sees that they've been slowly chipping away as a purple magical circle drags them down. Vanni sighed and said, "It seems I came at the right time when I did or this would've gone horribly."

_'This morning I knew I sensed something off about them, they were humans before being turned into puppets being controlled by someone and by how effective they showed emotion and fluid movement the user must be well versed in magic and strong.' Vanni then smirked, 'I guess things will be interesting as I help Michael-kun.'_

"Geez you really are just a new born devil at this rate I guess I have to train you to fulfill all of my goals so please hang in there Michael-kun~!" Vanni giggled as she helped Michael onto his feet and carried him over the shoulder back to his home after using her magic to repair the damaged home of the Goto's and putting them to rest in their separate rooms.

From afar a male with black feathered wings watched with a big smirk and cracked his knuckles while grinning, "So this is the New Hell Dragon Eh I guess using such feeble human puppets was a little too easy? Hmm but I wonder if he's all that strong as he is put up to be, lets see if I can break him." A spike of purple aura was surging through his body as he watched Vanni drag off Michael.

_'And thus began m_y _life as a Devil [King].' Michael sighed._

* * *

**Next Chapter- Trainings and Stalking Pawns!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and here is the OC Template you asked for if your interested.**

**Name:?**

**Epithet:?**

**Age:?**

**Year:?**

**Race:?**

**Rank:?**

**Peerage Position (Could be either Devil or Angel):?**

**Devil Family:?**

**Appearance:?**

**Personality:?**

**History:?**

**Sacred Gear/Magic/Weapons:?**

**Likes:?**

**Dislikes:?**

**Dream:?**

**AN: If he/she has a peerage please make sure to include them also.**


	4. Chapter 3: Trainings and Stalking Pawns!

**Chapter 3: Trainings and Stalking Pawns!**

* * *

_In the morning..._

In the Shinkou Residence, Juliet was washing dishes as she awaits for Michael and Vanni to come downstairs. After yesterday Juliet was excited that a girl took interest in her uninteresting grandson. Maybe she had the best of luck to even coerce her into taking him to college with her. She knows Vanni will exceed her expectations when the time comes but Michael...she just wanted him out of the house so she can enjoy her retirement. Humming happily Juliet fails to hear to the weary footsteps coming from down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen was Michael who leaned against the wall tiredly with no strength to keep even himself up.

"G-Good morning grandma." Michael yawned.

"Oh hi how was your sle-" Juliet stopped herself when turning to face a red eyed Michael who looked sad as hell, "What happened to you."

"Oh nothing I was just doing some late night homework before going to bed." Michael weakly said.

"Man, your hopeless but at least you did your work so your off the hook." Juliet shrugged and went back to her chores, "Your piece of toast is on the plate eat then get to school."

"Oh uh...thanks." Michael looks at the burnt piece of toast on the table in front of him and yawned loudly.

_'The real reason I couldn't sleep was because Vanni used me as her personal pillow all night that I couldn't sleep.' Michael silently cried._

"Good Morning Everyone!" Vanni screamed from behind Michael who jumped in fright.

"Oh Vanni-chan how are you this morning?" Juliet smiled and brought over to the girl a container filled with fresh fruit to which Michael didn't know they had at all, "I made you a special breakfast so please enjoy."

"My, isn't that lovely of you Mrs. Juliet." Vanni smiled.

"Oh don't be so formal call me Grandmother" Juliet pats Vanni's shoulder.

"Alright Grandmother hehe!" Vanni giggled.

_'I don't know whether to feel neglected or strangely weirded out by this conversation?' Michael looked away._

"Hey Michael why are you still here get to school already!" Juliet exclaimed.

"B-but!" Michael gulped.

"Excuse me Vanni-chan I need to encourage my ignorant grandson to learn some manners." Juliet walked past Juliet and into the closet nearby.

"Ah, Granddaughter." Vanni reminded.

"Oh you really are a card aren't you?" Juliet giggled.

"W-Wait n-no please don't!" Michael gasped.

"I guess you need to learn the hard way dearie." Juliet smirked as she walks out the closet holding what seems to be a Cattle Prod!?

"W-Why do you still have that!?" Michael gulped.

"Because I get bored without it and sometimes I just feel like electrocuting people I don't like until they subside to my will." Juliet smirked.

_'How come my Grandmother hasn't been arrested yet?' Michael froze in place._

"Prepare yourself!" Juliet lunged at Michael.

"N-N-N-No!" Michael screamed after gaining many volts of electricity through his body implying towards his butt mostly.

8 minutes later...

"Ouch why did I get zapped for nothing?" Michael cried as he walked down the street to school while rubbing his rear. And yet again Vanni was there with him brimming a cute smile.

"I don't know I thought it looked fun." Vanni giggled.

_'Maybe because you weren't the one who got prodded almost 20 times.' Michael sweatdropped._

"H-Hey what happened with Akane-san and her father are they okay?" Michael asked he remembered what had happened yesterday, him getting the crap beat outta of him, him using his sacred gear for the first time and him kill- you know what maybe he shouldn't be thinking of yesterday...

"Aww your so nice for a devil!" Vanni clung onto Michael's arm, "But don't worry she's fine I used some magic to repair the damage put on their home and their feeble human bodies well just the father, you reincarnated Akane-san as your rook remember."

"Rook that's right I did do that but what does that do actually?" Michael asked.

"Right I forgot to explain to you Peerage's please forgive my insolence Michael-kun!" Vanni jumped away from Michael then bowed.

"Uh well okay then sor...ry." Michael scratched his cheek.

"Oh Michael-kun you really are nice I can't stay mad at you forever!" Vanni blushed.

_'Wait shouldn't I be the one whose mad?' Michael sighed._

"Um Vanni-san remember what you said." Michael asked.

"Oh right your Peerage!" Vanni gasped, "For your Peerage to be complete you need at least a total of 4 more Evil pieces for it to be adequate."

"But what are peerages?" Michael asked.

"They are kind of chess pieces." Vanni looked up as the pair continued.

"Chess?" Michael tilts his head.

"Right first let me explain being a High Class Devil means you get to organize your own peerage out of the rook, knight, bishop, pawn, and queen Evil pieces." Vanni said, "Also when you reincarnate a human into a devil they become low class ones okay?"

"But w-wait aren't I one since you killed me?" Michael stuttered.

"No your you were human but you were never meant to be so thus classifying you as a high Class Devil." Vanni said simply.

"How can that e-even be true I was human so shouldn't I be a regular low class devil than?" Michael didn't want to be involved with this paranormal activity things so maybe if he was a low class devil he could break away from being in a peerage and go on to life his normal life.

"Like I said Michael-kun your were a human but you also weren't alright, man is something wrong with your ears, hellooooo~." Vanni said closely to Michael's lobe.

"R-Right sorry." Michael stepped away while gripping his ear, _'I still don't get anything she's saying.'_

"First are [Queens] the most well balanced of the Evil Pieces gaining each of their balanced attributes from speed to strength." Vanni pulled out a red queen piece.

'Wait where did she get that?' Michael sweatdropped.

"Next are the [Rooks] to which you have a total of 1 they are known for their inhuman strength making for great offensive and defensive fighters but a downgrade is that their speed is decreased immensely." Vanni pulls out a rook piece.

"Wait where are you getting those?" Michael asked.

"[Bishops] are known for their immense magic potential making them acceptable when casting spells for offensive or healing types but...since they exert themselves by casting a spell it takes a long period of time to gather enough energy to cast another one." Vanni pulls out a bishop piece.

"Seriously you don't have pockets how are yo-" Michael was interrupted.

"And lastly are Knights they are courageous pieces who protect the King with diligence they are great speed type fighters but can't do anything against heavy hitters who finally corner them to a spot. Their most vulnerable weak point is their legs so always try to sever them in a rating game okay?" Vanni giggled and pulls out a knight piece.

"I-I think I get it now." Michael gulped then thought, _'I didn't get crap, and what's a rating game anyways?'_

"Wait I just realized aren't these rating games like chess?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Vanni nodded.

"Well aren't there pawns?" Michael asked.

"Yeah but I don't think you'll find them important Michael-kun." Vanni gave a cat like smile, "Just focus on finding more pieces and earn your spot as you family head."

"L-look Vanni-san I'm not really happy with being a devil since I'm practically damned for life by God." Michael stepped away from Vanni, "And becoming a Devil Family House head isn't my goal I just want to have a normal life."

"But what good is a normal life if your just going through the same old things?" Vanni pouted.

"Don't try and persuade me!" Michael gulped, _'She's even a dragon and yet she was able to disguise herself as a human I can't hang around her any longer unless I really will be sucked up into being a demon family head.'_

"Well anyways take your evil pieces." Vanni handed Michael a brown case with a set of chess pieces which were in fact used to reincarnate humans into devils themselves.

"B-But wait I don't want these." Michael gulped.

"Sorry Michael-kun but these are yours to keep not mine and besides I don't think a dragon like me can use something like those." Vanni giggled.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask how can you be a dragon when you look like an ordinary girl to me?" Michael asked.

"Well that's because Dragons can shape shift their form with magic so I can transform any part of my body at will." Vanni winked, "Why don't you like my loli physique?"

"No that's not why I'm asking!" Michael shook his head.

"I know but you were thinking it weren't you?" Vanni leaned in closer to Michael.

"Well I uh..." Michael trailed off.

**[Pathetic your getting manipulated by the Dragon of Blight you really have sunken to a new low as my possessor.]**

"Huh?" Michael gasped.

"Oh Retribrutus nice to hear your still up and talking have you finally given any thought to letting Michael-kun use your power freely?" Vanni said.

**[Like hell this kid is less worthy to be even breathing the same air these other humans do.]**

"Hmm I guess your right at the moment." Vanni nodded.

'I'm being insulted by a voice in my head and a Girl proclaiming to be my girlfriend this is my nightmare.' Michael sweatdropped.

**[So your the new Dragon of Blight huh I guess the old one must have died horribly huh?]**

"Not exactly she's still doing fine if your worrying?" Vanni smiled.

**[Yuck, Empathy don't ever accuse me of something life that again or I'll freaking kill you!]**

"Ack! Y-you don't have to shout!" Michael gripped his head in pain then realized something, "Hey wait you can hear the Dragon?"

"Of course its not hard if you have dragon ears like mine." Vanni smiled, "And besides you'll get used to his voice in your head once you grow older."

"Come again?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Well he's sealed in your sacred gear so of course he'll be with until you die." Vanni explained, "I would say watch your back when your around him but he's in your head so please Michael-kun always be mentally prepared."

...

**[=)]**

"N-no I don't want this power at all, I didn't ask for this!" Michael cried and took off running away.

"I don't have the heart to tell him that he can run away from a voice in his head, but I do enjoy the sight of his cute face when scared." Vanni giggled to herself and followed after Michael. But as she takes her first steps forward she looks behind herself with a slight suspicious glare.

As Vanni visibly leaves the surrounding area a few garbage cans clatter around as a spying Aiko who was seeking to find the relationship between Michael and Vanni.

"Achoo!" Aiko sneezed, "Man I hate garbage, and anyways did that loli notice me from over there?" Aiko was feeling kind of jealous at Vanni due to the girl doing things with Michael she had wanted to the first she laid eyes on him.

"But still I have to make sure nothing happens between those two." Aiko growled.

"Oh Senpai what are you doing here?" a cheerful male voice asked coming from behind the girl.

"Huh?" Aiko turned over to see Roland smiling at her, "Oh its you."

"Senpai what are you doing playing Hide and Go Seek sounds fun." Roland chuckled his carefree and lively personality was shown through his words.

"That's not what I'm doing Idiot and besides I'm much more mature than that." Aiko spat, she honestly hated Jocks to a high extent due to her always being harassed by the males on her team. That's right the school's sport system was co-ed so either gender could be on the same team. Sadly it was just her and a couple of girls with tons of muscle brained guys, _'I can't stand jocks like these.'_

"Anyways senpai wanna walk to school together?" Roland smiled.

"No way in hell bye." Aiko held her nose up and walks away.

"Haha oh well I guess I better head to school alone then." Roland chuckled optimistically.

Later in Class...

Michael was panicking with his current assignment he didn't have time to study the certain problems last night due to the incident, and he couldn't even get half of this new information but mainly because of **_her!_**

Vanni was in class sitting next to him knitting a sweater for him as the teacher ignored this and the other classmates stared at Michael in a weird version of any type of anger.

Once class ended Michael laid down against face first as Vanni finished her knitting and said, "Michael-kun I'm done how do you like it?" Vanni puts the sweater out in front of the brain dead Michael.

"U-um it looks g-great." Michael had bags under his eyes as he picked his shaky head up and smiled.

"Really your so honest that I could kiss, as a matter of fact that's the one thing I didn't do to you yet so..." Vanni smiled and leaned in to get a kiss from Michael.

"No!" Michael stood up and leaned against the window next to his desk, but he felt nothing supporting him. Looking back he saw that the window was actually open and you all know the rest...

_'How did I not see this coming!' Michael screamed as fell out the window and off the school's second floor with little damage._

"Michael-kun are you okay?" Vanni cried out as many male students behind her surrounded the girl with glowing eyes of the term chance.

"Ngh!" Michael picks himself up and looks up at the window and nodded, "I'm fine."

'Even though I became a devil I surprisingly became more durable to normal dangers, I would have died if I feel from that height but I still would like to be human though.' Michael sighed he really wished he was human so he can at least feel normal than he already is.

"You..." Kameko said looming over Michael with a murderous intent in her eyes.

"*Gulp!*" Michael gulped then turned back to see his senior, "K-Kameko-senpai."

"Jumping out of Windows is against School Rules." Kameko slips on a single pair of knuckle grapplers on her hands, "Shinkou, Michael do you hear the lambs?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOooOO!" Michael cried out receiving a painful beat down.

Later in the Gym...

"I know I can survive common things but why couldn't I survive a beating from Kameko-san?" Michael walked inside the gym with a many bandages on his arms and a few on his face. The rest were covered by his Gym top and Gym pants.

"Huh where is everyone?" Michael said to himself upon entering, "What was strange is that no others were in the changing room maybe I was left out of their ditching class."

The noise of a door opening leading to the Girl's locker room was heard as he turns to see Vanni alone wearing a Coach's uniform with a whistle around her neck.

"Ah Michael-kun I'm so glad your back on your feet." Vanni smiled.

"Um yeah." Michael nodded.

_'I was only able to survive because Kameko spotted a few students ditching class.' Michael looked down sadly._

"And don't worry nobody ditched you so relax." Vanni smiled.

"Y-yeah Vanni-san where is everyone?" Michael asked.

"Oh no don't worry where they all went, they'll all staying in a certain place at the school until we're done with your training." Vanni smiled and pulled out her whistle.

"W-wait what did you do to them?" Michael gulped.

"I'm not telling." Vanni smiled.

"Then that must mean you-" Michael remembered the fact Vanni was a Dragon and maybe she used her magic to dispose of his classmates, he fell to his knees and cried, "Oh no!"

"Relax I just put them in the equipment closet over there." Vanni smiled.

"Oh thank god." Michael sighed in relief then gripped his head in pain, "Ouch what was that?"

"Being a devil saying Gods name in vain is blasphemous so be careful when you talk okay?" Vanni giggled.

_'Seriously?' Michael was mortified by the fact he had to change simple things he used to do before becoming a devil._

"And what training where you talking about earlier?" Michael asked.

"Oh that's simple we're going to begin your sacred gear training but first I have to teach you how to summon your inner potential by increasing your time of Calm Rage Mode." Vanni smiled.

"W-wait what?" Michael gasped then looked at his hands, _'This power Retribrutus gave me was incredible to use but I felt a certain something within it can I really use it? But if I were to control this power I could easily be able to protect my friends well the very..very...very few I got anyways.'_

"Oh don't worry it'll be easy all you have to do is think of something you think is strong and it'll come out." Vanni explained.

"Oh okay then." Michael reached his hands out then thought, _'Something strong wait I know something strong but its embarrassing to say it out though...'_

"If you need encouragement I can always remind you I can go through the whole day without underwear or a bra." Vanni blushed playfully.

_'Okay maybe I can say it now!' Michael yelped then yelled, _"Kamehameha!" Suddenly a red glow shined in the entire gym engulfing his hands. As the flames died Michael's hands were shown wearing the gloves he had worn yesterday with also the new transformation he went through developing white highlights and lizard eyes.

"I did it?" Michael said calmly.

"Good it seems you can access it with just summoning your sacred gear, now look closely at your gear with your eyes and focus." Vanni smiled.

"Right." Michael nodded and stared intently at his sacred gear seeing a red bloody aura emanating from it, "Huh what is this?"

"That's your sacred gear's aura your looking at." Vanni smiled, "And you've just proven that your ability to look at aura is incredible."

"Aura?" Michael asked.

"Its the overal strength a being has ou can sense them when your in this state." Vanni explained, "Right now your eyes are of that of a dragon." Michael's sharp reptilian slit eyes were intently focusing on the girl.

"Remember you can use this freely but the way you are now you can't control the certain degree of your power to sense things at a certain distance yet." Vanni explained, "If you push yourself too much your body will give out on you for a whole day."

"R-right." Michael nodded but sweated a little.

"Whoa what is this?" Michael gasped seeing Vanni's white aura it was almost pressuring as it rapidly gushes from her body he felt that if he just touches her right now it would crush him in an instant, 'Could this be Vanni's true power or does it still remain dormant?'

"Good job my dear it seems you've gotten the hang of it for a while Michael-kun now lets begin your basic Devil Training." Vanni smiled as Michael reverted back to normal, he still had a long way to go before maintaining it smiling to herself she felt even more excited to start things and said, "Now think fast!" Vanni shucked a 60 pound shotput at Michael.

"Hey w-watch it!" Michael thrusts his palm forward as stream of flames was sent forward and torched the object to ashes. Michael slowly breathes out in shock unable to comprehend what just happened. He looked at his gloves which emitted steam.

"The Hell Flame of the Forbidden Sinner a flame that destroys and brought calamity upon the 3 Factions of the Heavens and Underworld. Only a select few who were rejected by God and heaven can use this and you are one of the users." Vanni smiled.

"The power rejected by God." Michael said to himself.

"Now today we will be training your stamina so you'll be running around the campus in 20 laps okay?" Vanni smiled.

'Wait isn't that a bit much?' Michael sweatdropped.

"Now go!" Vanni cheered.

"But wait what if I don't want to do this isn't there another way?" Michael trembled.

"Okay I believe there is another method to increasing your stamina." Vanni smiled happily while unzipping her jacket, "But let me warn you when a Dragon is in heat you'll probably die the second we begin." Michael's face immediately paled as he began running outside the gym.

"Alright I understand 20 laps around the campus it is then!" Michael secretly cried hoping his body wouldn't give out upon the 2nd lap.

"Hmph fine have it your way either way I still get your virginity." Vanni crossed her arms and pouted.

**[...Filthy Lolicon.]**

"I don't need you telling me that!" Michael teared up barely starting his first lap.

From inside the girl's changing room Aiko stared at Vanni and Michael in shock and trembled at what just happened, "What happened to Michael-kun he suddenly became more...more...hot." Aiko cooed to herself after seeing the mature visage Michael just put on.

"Maybe I should follow them the whole day and forget about practice yes that's an ideal thing to do." Aiko nods to herself still entranced by Michael's transformation.

Later during Lunch...

"Ugh..." Michael tiredly walks through the hallways of school wearing bandages on his arms and his forehead, "Things don't seem to be going my way today."

"Hello Michael-kun." Vanni smiled appearing out of nowhere.

"Gah! Please don't do that." Michael groaned as he fixed himself from the surprise.

"But its fun seeing you yelp in fear its actually kind of cute." Vanni giggled.

"Look Vanni-san what is it?" Michael slouched not in the mood for what this dragon person thing has to say.

"Well I was able to talk with the School's headmaster into letting you be the President of your own club." Vanni smiled.

"A club that sounds like nothing I would do and-" Michael began as Vanni smirked as he frowned, "You used magic to control him into it didn't you?"

"The club's admission is due by the end of tomorrow please give it to him when done." Vanni hands Michael the admission's form then skips away without a care in the world.

"Man is this for real?" Michael asked himself and walked away now thinking of a way to do this as Aiko watched from afar with her friends who kept chattering on as Aiko growled to herself of the sight of Vanni conversing with Michael.

_After School..._

"Whoa!" Michael was about to leave for home until he saw a brawling Akane having a little triffle with a few school delinquents surrounding her.

"Hey guys its the chick that beat us that other day." The punks held many blunt weapons while approaching the girl.

"Heh bring it fools I was itchin for a good fight today anyways." Akane smirked and cracked her knuckles as the first gangster charged at her and swung his bat. But Akane simply swung her fist at the weapon busting it and eventually slugging the gangster in the eye and sending him crashing into the school wall.

"What the hell?" The gangster stuttered in fear of the girl.

"Now come on whose next?" Akane grinned and went for another by grabbing him by the hair and swings him around like a club beating down his friends with his own body.

_'That's harsh!' Michael's faced paled._

"Hey this chick is crazy strong run away guys!" A few of the delinquents ran for their lives but Akane still pursued them.

"Come back here!" Unaware that a single delinquent was pursuing her with a knife Michael then gasps and decides to help out a bit. He knew he wasn't strong or smart enough but he can't let her die easily like before.

"Akane-san!" Michael instantly changed into Calm Rage State and used his boost of speed to catch the delinquent off guard as Akane gasps and looks back in surprise.

"You?" Akane said to herself.

"Wait where did this little kid come from?" The delinquent said to herself.

"Teh!" Michael roared and slammed his fist against the man with reinforced strength and sent the man tumbling in the ground and landing into a crater he made with his body.

"I'm not short." Michael landed onto his feet and looked at his hands to remember his Sacred Gear, "Crap I wasn't careful I hope no one saw." Michael closed his eyes and deactivated his sacred gear then panted out of exhaustion, "Man this thing is tiring even after a few minutes."

'Did he just save me...again?' Akane blushed as she remembered the other day still confused whether it was real or a dream.

"Hey Shinkou." Akane began.

"Huh?" Michael froze then thought, _'Oh crap she'll kill me!'_

"I wanna say something to you for what you did yesterday." Akane spoke up showing a little blush as Michael kept his back to the girl.

"I-I know I'm sorry for upsetting you please don't beat me up!" Michael cried shooting his arms up in submissiveness. This was the old plan Michael had for the girl but it had never worked before.

"Grrr! Knock it off will ya!" Akane growled terrifying Michael to the point the boy had to squat down and hold his head.

"I'm sorry." Michael cried.

"Wow I can't believe you were the one who saved me." Akane groaned.

'Wait she remembers but I thought Vanni said she'll think of it as a dream.' Michael gasped.

"Anyways my dad remembered what you did so he wanted me to ask if you could come over and get some bread if you want." Akane said blushing while looking away.

"Huh?" Michael blinked then turned to look at Akane with a surprised glance, "Did you just invite me over to your house?"

"No shut up stupid!" Akane growled thinking Michael would flinch at this but he didn't he still stared at Akane with a surprised look.

'This is the first time someone had ever asked me to come over to their place.' Michael smiled happily then stood up.

"T-Thank you I'll definetly come over to eat some bread!" Michael saluted Akane with a happy grin.

"I said my dad wants you over not me Dumbass!" Akane screamed.

"I know but I'll still come either way." Michael smiled again more happily than he had done before, Akane took a glance at the smile then blushed while looking away and fidget a little.

"Look I know it may not be much after you saved my life and all but I hate not owning up to a favor so," Akane jabbed her thumb to her chest and growled, "From this day on I'll do whatever I can to help you fulfill your goal and considering how you saved my life I'll even be with you until you die."

'Isn't the dying part a little exaggerated?' Michael sweatdropped.

"So now ask for anything of me," Akane then cracked her knuckles and gave off a bluish death aura with a wicked smile, "But don't get too happy with this if you ask for something perverted I'll kick your teeth in."

"R-right." Michael nodded now trembling in fear then gulped and walked to Akane and said, "So we're friends r-right?" He extended his hand out to the girl.

"Friends huh I never imagined to be friends with you idiot but whatever I guess we could hang." Akane shook Michael's hand with a sheepish smile.

_'Finally I got myself a friend who technically can kick my ass but whatever its better than nothing after all.' Michael smiled happily until he felt a tug on his collar dragging him away from Akane._

"Huh?" Michael gasped as he saw Vanni with a pair of furious eyes glaring at Akane.

"It's nice that you accept Michael-kun as your master and friend but it doesn't give you the right to get close to him got it!" Vanni growled as she threw a letter at Akane who skillfully catches it with utter confusion hidden on her face.

"What?" Akane sweatdropped.

"Because-!" Vanni tugged Michael closer to himself, "I am Michael-kun's one and only Girlfriend."

_'She's still proclaiming that to the public.' Michael's jaw dropped._

"Pfft! Whatever I'm heading home so see you tomorrow Shinkou." Akane waves the kid off leaving the campus.

"Oh we will!" Vanni hissed.

**[Hot Damn she's pissed!]**

'This seems highly similar to animals protecting their prey and of course I'm always the prey. And why are you paying attention to this!?' Michael sweatdropped still trying to brush of Vanni from trying to rub her breasts on him and wonder why Retribrutus listened to the situation.

Walking to the distance a spying Aiko dressed in her uniform watched in awe again seeing Michael change into his hot form.

"Wow he did it again and this time he even looked cool doing it." Aiko panted excitedly, "Okay tomorrow is the day I ask him how he does it!"

"Keckekeke!" A creepy laugh was heard coming down to Aiko as she catches sight of a teen with a black covering his head, red hair with black highlights with tanned skin while wearing the Yoshi Academy Uniform but with it in a messy fashion with the dress shirt tucked in or out with skinny black jeans and black sneakers with some of the shoe laces untied, "My oh my were did my doggy go?" The teen snickered as he went through his phone for some strange reason.

"H-Hello." Aiko waved a little scared.

"My dear little doggy where did you go oh where oh where oh where did you go." The teen smirked.

"Aw your dog is lost well if you need help why not send some flyers around town." Aiko smiled, "Hey maybe if you give me a description

"Oh Cerby where are you I hope you haven't mauled another guy to death without my permission?" The teen sang creepily.

"Or you know what good luck!" Aiko screamed and rushed off campus until she bumped into the man once, "I hope you find him!"

"Oh no worries," The teen picked some hair that belonged to Aiko off from his shoulder and smiled, "He'll find you way before he finds me."

_In Michael's room..._

Looking at the form Michael wore his regular night wear while tapping his pencil on the form. The challenge was if he was actually going to be able to get anyone to join his club if it were to be made. Most of the people at school would just shirk it off like nothing and ignore him as usual.

"Man what should I name it?" Michael said to himself while looking up.

The sound of the door was heard as Michael turns back to see it was Vanni who was wearing a rather revealing black night gown as she gave a seductive pose.

"Why hello there Michael-kun." Vanni licked her lips seductively.

'Dear God help m-Ouch!' Michael winced in pain.

"So you still looking for a name for your club?" Vanni asked.

"Yeah but I need to personally give it a name that represents my skill." Michael groaned.

"So what are you good at sports, music, singing, serenading and I do hope you can satisfy me." Vanni walks to Michael and pressed herself against his back.

"O-oi please don't." Michael panicked.

"What is it ya nervous well I find it really cute how you react to such little things." Vanni giggled then stuck out her tongue, "Based on the books I've read I heard that the human male should be doing this."

"P-P-Personal S-Space please." Michael trembled, "I can't concentrate!"

"Aww your trembling in fear." Vanni whispered, "If we were alone like this everyday then I would do more than just rub myself on you." Vanni blew air against Michael's ear causing the teen to whimper sadly.

_'This is bad this dragon lady is getting too clingy I have to find some distraction from all of this!' Michael frantically looked left to right then caught a glimpse of his evil pieces box._

"Say Vanni could you explain about my Evil Pieces please?" Michael gave a fake smile while pushing the box to the girl, _'That's the last thing I want but I have no choice.'_

"Fine..." Vanni rolled her eyes and sat on Michael's bed, "You have one of the following pieces a rook."

"Yeah but Akane-san still doesn't know about that." Michael sat on his chair facing the other way.

"Not yet, not until she reads the letter that explains everything on what her future as your servant will be." Vanni smiled.

"Wait what?" Michael's eyes widened.

"Of course I needed to teach her, her place or she'll be the dominant one." Vanni smirked.

"B-But I just got her as a friend, now she'll probably avoid me and hate me for making her into a rook!" Michael cried.

"Well its your fault then." Vanni shrugged.

"But you gave me the options to use the evil pieces." Michael cried anime tears.

"I know I did but your refusal to let her die led her to being a devil like yourself so you must know that her reaction is solely based on how she'll see you from after she reads my letter." Vanni explained seriously.

"O-okay.." Michael dropped his head sadly.

'I hope Akane-san won't be depressed about being a devil.' Michael looked down sadly.

"Your current peerage isn't enough and if you were to fight an opponent then you will struggle severely at the cost." Vanni explained.

"Wait a fight where!?" Michael hid behind Vanni.

"Tehehe! Don't worry my Dear Michael there isn't a fight occurring yet but your peerage must grow or it will be hard to defend against any Stray Devils, Rogue Fallen Angels and other crazy things that may come." Vanni explained.

"Wait Fallen Angels?" Michael's eyes widened.

"Yes the angels exist also and take domain in heaven as Fallen Angels have fallen from grace and end up in the Devil World or Netherworld if you may call it." Vanni stated, "Going further there are devils who leave from their master's peerage and cause havoc upon the outside word thus calling them outlaws who must be imprisoned or put down as Fallen Angel Rogues are those who step away from the control of the Grigori and do whatever they please." Vanni shrugged, "Now that your a devil these possibilities are now available to you."

"Fallen Angels and Stray Devils huh wow this just got really scary." Michael paled gratefully at the thought of it.

"But remember the more devils in our peerage the better you'll grow stronger." Vanni smiled.

"But I still don't want to be a devil." Michael trembled in fear after hearing all of this.

_'It's your choice cutie but I know you'll figure this out as you grow.' Vanni smiled seductively as she approached the sitting Michael and forces him to the ground with a pounce._

"What are you doing?" Michael cried out.

"Don't worry love I'm just going to ease the tension out of you." Vanni smiled as she leaned closer to Michael's neck and lick it playfully earning a stray twitch from Michael who was freaked out and immediately pushed the girl off of him and jump into bed with a smile, "Y-You know I guess its time for bed good night!" Michael slept hurriedly as Vanni sighed.

"Aw and I was so close too." Vanni pouted.

En route to Yoshi Academy

"And this is happening again." Michael groaned as Vanni held onto his arm tightly while keeping a lookout for Akane. She knows the girl is obnoxious and sort of a tsundere but she won't let Michael go unless its over her own dead body.

"So Michael-kun did you come up with a name for your club?" Vanni asked.

"Well not yet I'm sorry." Michael scratched his cheek.

"Aw my Mikey Bear don't worry I'll just hypnotize the headmaster into letting you have more time okay." Vanni gave a cat like smile and snuggled her head against Michael's arm.

"Look at them." A stray student walking on the stray path said.

"I know I'd never expect Shinkou to be able to be with a cutie." A male whispered.

"I guess but don't they seem like the right fit for each other due to their height and body stature?" A female giggled to her friends.

'Don't encourage her.' Michael shook his head.

"Wow I guess people are starting to get we're finally a couple." Vanni smiled dreamily, "Next they may think we might be a great married couple to which will be true when it happens!"

"N-no way I don't want to marry you!" Michael broke away from Vanni who widened her eyes in shock as Michael looked down in sadness feeling bad for what he said.

"V-Vanni I didn't mean it like that I'm sor-" Michael rubbed his head in confusion until Vanni seductively smiled.

"Oh so you don't want marriage huh so I guess a scandalous relationship is what you want." Vanni hugged Michael and wrapped her leg around his own.

"Wait what are you doing I didn't mean that?" Michael shook his head.

'Okay here is my chance here I go!' Aiko dashed over to the pair from her hiding place which was a telephone pole.

"Oh Michael how's it going." A strolling Roland walks over to the pair with a big smile on his face.

"Roland!" Michael gasped happily to see his rarely seen friend.

"Gurgh!" Aiko fell forward at the sight of the guy, _'Damn him.'_

"Sorry Michael its been a while since I saw you." Roland smiled.

"Its o-okay you a-are busy with kendo and all." Michael smiled.

"So who is this?" Roland looks at Vanni.

_'Oh no!' Michael clenched his teeth._

"I'm Vanni Dreiburn, Michael's Girlfriend nice to meet you." Vanni introduced herself.

"Wow Michael you got yourself a girl how shocking!" Roland laughed.

_'Even Roland thought I couldn't get a girlfriend?' Michael slumped down in shame._

Arriving at the front gates Roland simply waved goodbye to the two and ran off to his class until he said, "I hope you two have a great day!"

"Please don't encourage her!" Michael sweatdropped.

Heading to class with a begrudged Aiko behind them the three went to their separate classes as usual.

(In Third Period)

Aiko was in gym playing some b-ball by herself instead of her friends not wanting them to see her sad expression. She never really had anything to say to Michael and wouldn't know how to go about it from there. She still remembered the say she first made contact with him. That was hat probably started her infatuation for her underclassmen.

"Man why is this so difficult?" Aiko sighed as she tossed her basketball at the rim but suddenly a sudden thud from the outside was heard, "Huh?" Suddenly the windows outside the gym turn black.

"Is it dark already?" Aiko inched back hoping nothing wrong would happen but she was terribly wrong at that as a single red eye glared into the gym window directly at her.

(In Class 2-2)

The class was shaken by the sudden quake especially Michael who sat in his seat as Vanni gripped onto his arm closely while seriously glaring outside the window.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"I feel a strange presence coming from the outside near the gym." Vanni explained.

"A-A presence do you m-mean a stray devil?" Michael gulped.

"No I sense something else and it smells like dirty holy magic to me." Vanni spat.

(Boxing Club Room)

"Come on you wimps what's wrong with you?" Akane growled at her team members trembling in fear at her. Akane wore a tight fighting blue tank top with black shorts which hugged her bottom, black running shoes and bandaged hands.

"But Big sis Akane your too strong for us so please give us a break!" A member bowed and cried.

"Shut it!" Akane yelled, "I'm not in a good mood today."

'Damn it to think I was turned into that Shinkou's servant!' Akane cracked her knuckles then blushed remembering what she had said yesterday before reading her letter, 'Hell I don't find being a devil that bad I think it's cool being given godly strength but after all I said yesterday about serving him and he knew, Oh he is getting the ol' righty after school.'

***Roar!***

"What the hell?" Akane looked behind her shoulder and out the window.

(In the Student Council Room)

"It seems a Big Dog has come along my way." Kameko smirked walking out her current meeting to see the ruckus.

"W-wait Miss Kameko where do you think your going at a time like this?" The student council vice president screamed as Kameko left the room with her Qatars in hand hoping to rip into her next prey.

"This better be a good one." Kameko licked her lips ready for a fight.

(Back with Michael)

"So what do we do?" Michael asked.

"Leave it to me I'll handle this." Vanni's eyes begin to flash using her magic. The first flash caused everyone in the room to freeze in place. Michael was frozen also until Vanni said, "Whoops." She touched him and unfroze the boy.

"W-what happened?" Michael shook his head from the frozen daze.

"Don't worry I used my magic to freeze everyone in the school only people who have strong powers within them won't be affected by this." Vanni explained.

"But what if the other people get hurt?" Michael asked.

"Just leave that to me and go find that presence." Vanni smiled.

"M-me alone!?" Michael gulped.

"Don't worry you have your sacred gear on you anyways so please hurry." Vanni cried.

_'I don't know what's going on but I hope its nothing too weird.' Michael gulped and nodded as he dashed out the classroom in search for the ruckus._

"Knowing how Michael-kun fights will be his major card in this fight." Vanni smiled to herself as she remembering the many mangas and comics in the boy's room and the various notes on them that he kept to himself.

(Outside the gym)

"Aaaah!" Aiko ran outside screaming her lungs out as she evaded the giant beast hurdling after her. At first she was surrounded by her fellow classmates who were wondering what the heck was going on, but suddenly they froze in place and didn't move an inch. Now she was running from a-!

***Roooar!***

A fire breathing Cerberus skids when it runs around the corner of the school building and continues its chase after Aiko. The rapid three headed hell hound pursued Aiko with the intent to devour her flesh.

"Why is it only coming after me?" Aiko cried looking back at the beast.

"Hehe!" The shady teen from yesterday looked down at the beast chasing after girl with a big ol' grin on his face, "Now come on Cerby its not polite to play with your food so why don't you just finish her off right now hmm?" The Cerberus was able to pick up on the sound of it's master's voice and ran more rampant towards Aiko who apparently tripped and fell.

"Good boy!" The man laughed maniacally until he quickly back stepped and saw a serious looking girl with Qatars ready to stab him.

"You are violating school rules of staying on the roof after school." Kameko readied herself, "Now for that I'll skin you alive."

"Heh are you sure you want to mess with me miss look at my pet I can send him on you at any mome-erck!" The man coughed out blood as Kameko shot her elbow into the man's chest with great force.

"Another violation bringing pets to school, it seems your just asking for a funeral." Kameko said with a major blood lust gleam in her eyes.

_'Tch it seems I'm in for a challenge.' The man smirked bitterly._

(Back with Aiko)

"Oh no somebody help!" Aiko screamed as the beast was only inches away from her jaws ready to snap but...

"Bad Dog!" Akane jumps out a nearby window and lands on the hound by slamming into one of the heads with her heel.

"Eh?" Aiko blinked as Akane looked down at Aiko with a grin and rubbed her nose.

"I'm sorry was this pup bothering you miss?" Akane teased.

"Uh...?" Aiko froze once the Cerberus moved again.

"Whoops it seems the little puppy wants to play again am I right?" Akane back flips off the hell hound which snaps back and roars in front of Akane who simply cracks her knuckles in excitement.

"Hehe you want a fight then come at me!" Akane growled as the two charged at each other and crashed upon impact as Akane held open the jaws of one of the heads and struggled to hold it back, "Wow puppy has some bite after all!"

"Incredible how can you do that?" Aiko gasped.

"Heh are you serious I can handle way more than this any day!" Akane grinned until she saw a red flurry of flames pick up in the dog's mouth. She gulped and said, "Aw crap." As the wave of flames blast at her body firing her into the school wall. Aiko watched as the girl was possibly burnt to a crisp.

"It just killed her by breathing fire is this even for real?" Aiko gulped.

"Shit my clothes!" Akane yelped as she was up against the soot covered brick wall while holding up what was left of her clothing. Which was her white bra and black torn shorts which was able to be kept on unlike her burnt top. Akane gets up and glares at the Cerberus with a fierce killing intent around her, "That's it now I'm fired up!"

_'I don't know if she's making a pun out of that or is just serious.' Aiko sweatdropped while inching away from the Cerberus who snapped its head back to her and opened all three of its jaws to devour the girl._

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Akane smashed her foot against one head but was unaware that the other heads were still conscious of the hit and simply smacked their paw against the girl's body tossing her to the side, "Damn it not again!" Akane was sent flying through the school wall.

"Okay could someone please help me now!?" Aiko cried out as the Cerberus roared and lunged its three heads at the girl, _'Am I going to die here even just for living a normal life, My only regret was that I couldn't see my precious Michael-kun.' Aiko shut her eyes awaiting to be devoured._

"Play Dead..." Aiko opened her eyes at the sound of a calm voice to see a foot stamp itself on the Cerberus' head which slammed into the second and lastly the third. The beast was knocked through the large brick walls surrounding the School. Aiko stared at the hole in the wall and back at the person who saved her.

**[20 Minutes Remaining!]**

"Damn I used up my time searching for the target by just looking through the interior of the school." Michael said to himself as he was levitating in the air with both his devil wings unfurled and his sacred gear releasing flames to keep him uplifted in the air. He had learned to use his wings from Vanni during training yesterday.

_'When I flew around campus I panicked when I saw this girl get attacked so I thought I could use my flames to help send me faster to the creature. I was horribly right the strong propulsion sent me hurling at the beast uncontrollably lucky thing I was able to make a hit with it at least.' Michael landed and hides his wings while looking at his hand._

"Wait is that?" Aiko gasped them yelped once Michael glanced back at her.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Y-yeah!" Aiko blushed from being asked, _'He seems much cooler than cute like he was before.'_

"Good then just stay here until I come back." Michael walked through the hole and towards the beast. Aiko simply complied to this still entranced by the rescue, _'Is he really going to take that thing by himself?'_

"Dogs are not allowed at school I will be sure to take you out." Michael clenched his fist as a sharp red flame arose from it.

**[Come on kid lets slaughter it.]**

_'Why are you excited?' Michael asked._

**[Because as much as I enjoy watching others suffer I like making them suffer!]**

_'Should've guessed.' Michael kicked off the ground and charged at the Cerberus while cocking fist back and sending it at the Cerberus' single head to which reacted and snapped back as the two other heads dived it and tried to bite into the boy._

"Get lost." Michael fired both hands forward and sent out a single blast of hell flames at the heads and propelled himself back gaining ground. Standing up Michael points his finger at the struggling Cerberus and said, **"Hell Shot." **Michael fired a beam of concentrated fire at the beast about three times discombobulating it as the 3 headed hound tried to keep it together.

**[12 Minutes Remaining!]**

"I'm almost out of time." Michael sighed irritated about the Cerberus' persistence. The beast was able to shake off the attacks and charge at Michael while releasing flames from its mouth.

"Hmph!" Michael used his devil wings to soar into the sky avoiding the attack but quickly flew to the left dodging as a wave of flames were shot up by a second head.

'It's got me surrounded.' Michael continued to dodge the endless waves of flames blasted at him.

**[9 Minutes Remaining!]**

"I'm running out of time I need something to distract it." Michael contemplated.

"Son of a bitch!" Suddenly a statue which belonged in the school was thrown at the Cerberus smacking it into the ground.

"I guess that works too." Michael lands onto the ground while looking back at the school to see a fuming Akane panting.

"You think a single swipe of the paw is enough to get rid of me!?" Akane cracked her knuckles then her neck.

_'That's not a good habit.' Michael blinked then sweatdropped with his same calm expression._

Suddenly the Cerberus groans as it starts to get up to unleash its rage upon its prey.

"...!" Michael raised his fist only to have the crest gleam again to say **[8 Minutes Remaining!]**

"I can't play these games anymore I need to end this quickly." Michael clenched his fist then gained an idea, "Akane-san!" Michael called out to the girl who was able to peer out of her rage and look at Michael in surprise.

"Huh so you came huh and-?" Akane looked down to see herself indecent then covered her chest and screamed, "H-Hey Don't look you perv!"

"The situation here is too grave, punch me later." Michael shook his head and walked to the girl.

"W-what do you want?" Akane growled.

"Just hear me out..." Michael clenched his fist while charging up his flames as he explained his plan.

Now getting up the Cerberus looks back to see Michael and Akane near the school then charged at them while preparing a three way fire ball just for them.

"Do you understand?" Michael asked.

"Of course I do pipsqueak I'm not stupid!" Akane spat then dashed at the Cerberus as Michael follows in suit. Getting closer and closer the Cerberus was about to fire it attack until.

"Tricked ya bitch!" Akane slammed her foot against the ground making the earth under her leading to the creature turned into a steep cliff. Michael who ran closer to Akane grabbed her hand as the girl roared and threw the smaller teen up into the air at an incredible speed.

"There!" Michael said as he floats above the stiff cliff and the Cerberus and positioned his hands in a diamond as he thought, _'Distance is need for this attack and creating the cliff to take the brunt of the after effect is needed!' _

***Roooar!***

The Cerberus snapped its three heads up at the small boy and fired its three fireballs at Michael.

'Focus the attack and pretend that you have a third eye!' Michael concentrated as his Sacred Gear charged itself as the fireballs grew close.

"What the hell is he waiting for?" Akane stopped herself and looked up.

"It's done!" Michael opened his eyes revealing he reverted back to normal out of his Calm State Mode.

**"Hell Beam Ha!" **Michael's sacred gear released a diamond shaped beam of hell flames at the fireballs and absorbed it as the flames crashed down upon the Cerberus which still stood tall.

**"Ha!" **Michael fired another blast at the Cerberus wearing it down.

"What kind of attack is that?" Akane sweatdropped.

"Wait isn't that attack from that one Manga?" Aiko gasped.

**"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" **Michael continued the relentless attack as veins started to form on his head to show the intensity the power has on him, "I used too much." Finally landing limply on the ground near the half dead Cerberus Michael looks upside down to see that at least one head was active and ready to devour him.

Weakly raising his hands Michael pathetically whimpers, **"H-ha..." **that last attack was able to send a single large outburst of flames at the beast repelling both Michael and it back as Michael took the brunt of the force the Cerberus and its inactive body turned to dust along with the massive cliff behind it.

"I got ya!" Akane leapt to Michael's aid and caught the teen upon landing Akane looked back to see where the Cerberus was and looked back at Michael, "I still can't believe you were able to beat that thing before I did, Shinkou."

"T-that was scary." Michael trembled as he closed his eyes and passed out.

**[Using all of his available Power under the time limit into a single attack countless times, heh it seems my possessor has spunk to risk his neck over such a stupid thing as protecting others.]**

"Hey Shinkou are you okay? Shinkou!" Akane screamed in worry.

"Don't worry he's fine." Vanni walked out towards the two past Aiko.

"Huh when did you?" Akane asked.

"Knowing the letter I sent you, you should already know about who I am." Vanni puts a single hand to her hip, "Michael-kun is just tired after using up all his power he just needs rest."

'But to think he devised this plan out just to support the basis attack he read at home your really brilliant my beloved Michael.' Vanni smiled.

"What about the school its damaged won't people wonder what would happen?" Akane asked.

"Don't worry I already took care of that my magic allowed me to take control of the student body and sent them home for the day. Until they returned to their respective places of rest then they'll be back to normal." Vanni revealed her glimmering white eyes then blinked to hide them.

"Great but one last question what about her?" Akane stares at Aiko who hid behind the brick wall.

"Oh her nah you can do whatever you want with her I don't really care." Vanni shrugged.

"Wait your the girl who stole my pictures of Michael-chan!" Aiko growled getting up from where she sat.

"No I think you mean my pictures pinky." Vanni smirked, "Anything pertaining to Michael-kun always belongs to me."

"That's not fair what gives you the right to do that?" Aiko shouted.

"Its because I'm Michael-kun's girlfriend." Vanni winked.

"Grr! Look I'm happy that you all saved me but now I'm curious what are you people and what is going on with Michael-chan?" Aiko lowered her head while clenching her hand.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Vanni said seriously, "Depending n your answer let me warn you that knowledge of this information is not cheap, you basically have to give something in return for it."

"I'll give you anything I just want to know how Michael-chan plays into all of this!" Aiko bowed desperately.

"Hmm I guess you really do care about this info or mostly Michael-kun for the matter okay then this trade has been set this information for..." Vanni's eyes turned sharp like a dragons.

_"Your life..."_

_(9 Hours Later) at Night..._

"Gyagh! Where am I?" Michael shot up from his resting place upon Vanni's lap as he was flat against the ground of the now fixed school grounds.

"Ah Michael-kun your awake!" Vanni squealed in happiness.

"Vanni what happened?" Michael grunt getting up.

"You won your battle against a Cerberus!" Vanni cheered, "And you thought of a brilliant plan and everything while you did it."

"Really?" Michael looked at his hands, _'I hate to admit it but maybe I can make the best of this power, I don't want to be a Devil Household Duke or Head or whatever but I can be sure I can protect myself or anyone in trouble but if I've finished resting then why do I feel in pain?'_

"Oh Your rook made sure to leave you in my care after she beat you for looking at her delicates." Vanni giggled remembering Akane stamping on the unconscious Michael.

_'That's just cruel.' Michael grunts while holding his pained ribs in fear._

"Well anyways that's not all that happened look!" Vanni pulled out Michael's evil pieces and revealed that 8 piece of the pawns were missing.

"What happened to them did they get broken while in my pocket?" Michael gasped somehow relieved he wouldn't have to worry about using them to get more scary devils to be his servants.

"Hah not even close you got yourself another servant!" Vanni smiled.

"EEEH!?" Michael screamed as he heard footsteps coming towards them looking to see a fully uniformed Aiko standing in front of Michael politely with a smile of admiration.

"Michael-sama your faithful pawn is here!" Aiko lunged at Michael and snuggled the boy cheek to cheek.

"Excuse me who are you?" Michael asked.

"Huh how rude you just saved me a few hours ago." Aiko pouted.

"Wait that was you?" Michael sweatdropped most of the things he remembered was just a blur.

"Of course and now after seeing you fight so valiantly I will serve as you pawn and mistress as you become the head of the Maotzen family!" Aiko declared.

"W-what Mistress?" Michael exclaimed.

"That's right since devils are selfish and gain dreams from greed my goal is to be your one and only pawn mistress who'll shower you in the most love your other servants won't even compare with." Aiko stood up then smirked.

"How do you know all of th-?" Michael glanced at Vanni who looks away humming with a cat smile.

_'I shouldn't have passed out.' Michael slumped his head down._

"Don't be like that you were accepting of her to being you pawn anyways that you even made her one." Vanni smirked to herself actually using her magic to control Michael's body to fulfill the deed.

"W-wait I really did that?" Michael asked.

"Of course." Vanni's eyes gleamed.

"Y-you l-liar you must've made me do it!" Michael shouted.

"Now Michael-sama as your loyal Pawn I'll give you full reign over my body and I don't mind if your a little rough so go ahead." Aiko blushed and puts one hand to her cheek. Michael trembled looking back at Vanni and Aiko who were leaning in loser to him then got onto his feet and did the only thing he could possibly do...RUN!

"You two are insane!" Michael cried using whatever energy left in his body to flee.

"How many minutes do I have till I give him back to you Vanni-san?" Aiko smiled.

"Hmm considering how you gave me 20 pictures I say about 15 minutes." Vanni smiled while sorting through the pictures Aiko bribed her with.

"That's all the time I need. Michael-sama please wait up for me!" Aiko called out and chased after her master.

"Leave me alone!" Michael screamed.

"Remember anything involving Michael-kun virginity is off-limits its mine!" Vanni called out as she walked off campus.

_(On the roof)_

Stood a panting Kameko who was covered in cuts and bruises as her opponent had on a big smirk while cracking his hands.

"Wow I can't believe how easy things got when I became serious, maybe next time you shouldn't worry about the big dogs little pup." The man smirked as a purple magic circle beneath him glows.

"Who said we were done." Kameko raised her chipped Qatars still intending to fight.

"Interesting you still wanna fight but sorry I'm not in the mood to fight weaklings, the only one I'm interested in breaking is that Shinkou kid." The man smirked as he sunk in the black vortex of the magic circle.

"Hmph!" Kameko lunged at the man only to miss.

"Sayonara Busty Lady!" The man taunted as he disappeared.

"Tch!" Kameko dropped her weapons then looked at the night sky and said, "Shinkou, that weakling...?"

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Demonic Sword, Muramasa!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**P.S.- For Michael's Character Development I wanted to wait and stick it out longer but if I do that then it'll be boring so I'm just gonna quicken the pace so its not too fast or too slow.**

**Well anyways I hope you al have a great Holiday and stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Demonic Sword Muramasa

**Chapter: 4 The Demonic Sword; Muramasa**

* * *

_In the Mid-day..._

During the Sunday Weekend, Michael and Vanni were in the park training to increase Michael's stamina to use his sacred gear. Vanni however wanted to show the new born devil how to use his basic demonic power that has yet to be tapped into. Much to Michael's disliking he just wanted to stay at home and watch any new anime shows aired during the day but sadly his grandmother agreed with Vanni of the idea of getting the small teen out of the house.

"Come on Michael-kun you can do it, push it!" Vanni cheered wearing her coach jacket and a black hat.

"Ngh! I don't think I can go any further!" Michael's arms trembled as he tried to do a set of push-ups.

"Your almost there!" Vanni cheered.

"N-yah!" Michael pushed himself up then collapsed in a sweaty pile then asked, "How many was that?"

"Hmm considering we've been here since 12:00 and now its 3:00 you've done a total of...10 push-ups." Vanni looked at her watch.

_'Well at least it's better than my old record.' Michael cried to himself._

**[Which was...?]**

_'About 5 and a half.' Michael thought, 'And that was just my first year in highschool.'_

**[... ... Please kill yourself I don't want to see your horrible struggle through life any more its just too terrible and that's coming from the Draconic Being who enjoyed watching Orphans cry because they have no parents.]**

_'Hey I don't have parents they died in a car accident but I survived somehow.' Michael spoke up._

**[Son of a- Stop ruining things for me kid!]**

"Vanni-san look I'm done with today." Michael sat up while rubbing his sore arms.

"Aww but why Mikey Bear?" Vanni frowned and kneeled to the boy's level.

"Because I'm too sore to even move and there's also the fact that I don't want to be the Duke of the Maotzen Family." Michael groaned.

"Aww it's okay dear you'll get used to the pain now onto the next phase of your training!" Vanni stood up.

_'She completely ignored me...' Michael's jaw dropped at the realization._

"But look Michael-kun your capable of many things if you just try so don't be afraid of this and give it your all!" Vanni said.

"That's exactly the opposite of what I'm saying I don't want anything to do with this sacred gear training." Michael sighed.

"Well if you say so then I guess we'll put that off for now." Vanni smiled.

"*Gasp!* Really!" Michael smiled.

"So instead we'll focus on another training instead." Vanni smirked.

"Oh come on!" Michael cried.

"Now don't be like that both Aiko-san is following the same regimen like you since she also carries a sacred gear." Vanni explained.

"You mean that creepy girl who said she wanted to be my mistress?" Michael shivered.

"Of course her and anyways she wanted to come here and cheer you on personally as Akane just ignored my offer to train her and went off to do her own business." Vanni smiled.

"So why isn't the creepy girl here yet?" Michael asked.

"Oh because she got ideas of trying to hug and glomp you today so I told her *uck off." Vanni said with a blank expression.

"V-Vanni!" Michael scolded.

"What I said it nicely." Vanni shrugged.

"Yeah cause that totally makes it better." Michael exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well then I see no problem if your not mad." Vanni gave a cat smile.

"Vanni-san your insa-!" Michael began until the scene was cut off.

Later in the woods near the park Vanni sets down a few empty cans on a stump and blew her whistle.

"Today we're going to train you on the basics of demonic power!" Vanni pumped her fist in the air.

"Demonic Power?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Of course remember you as a devil have access to using your power based on your imagination, consider yourself as a oil rig that has yet to search for oil if you dig deep and concentrate you can strike black gold!" Vanni smiled walking to Michael.

"That sounds like something from one of the motivational videos they showed us at school." Michael looked at his hand, "So what your saying is if I can use my magic to knock over these cans then I can go home?"

"Of course just make sure not to explode into pieces during the process!" Vanni said with a cute tone, "Remember you are a High-Class Devil so know your limits or you'll die horribly!"

_'Don't say things like that with such a cute voice tone!' Michael's eyes widened as he looked at the cans ahead of himself, 'Okay Michael you can do this, all of this weird torture will end if you just knock over these cans with some weird demon power in which I have no way how to use.'_

"Okay I can do this." Michael sticks his palm out to the cans and concentrated.

**[Mess up~!]**

_'Retribrutus please don't.' Michael sighed._

**[You can't do it~!]**

_'Just let me try so I can just go home!' Michael cried._

**[Your just gonna fail in the end so just quit~!]**

_'You know what I'm just gonna ignore you.' Michael sighed as he was still assaulted by many down graded insults by Retribrutus in his mind as he stood in place focusing on the cans._

"Um Michael-kun are you oka-?" Vanni began until.

"Urgh! Would you shut up!" Michael roared as one of the insults got to him and strangely it was able to push him to unleash a bright glow of unstable White Power, which rebounded and exploded in his face sending him flying through the woods.

"Well..." Vanni blinked as dust covered her, "At least he knocked down the cans I think.." Vanni looked at the tree stump to see that it was turned into ash along with the cans that was placed on top of it.

"Someone help I can't stop!" Michael cried as he flails his arms in the air trying to somehow stop in mid-air.

In a clearing in the woods was Roland in his kendo uniform swinging his bamboo sword back and forth countless times while picking up a sweat. Hearing a scream hurtling straight at him Roland looks to his right and sees a flying Michael coming right at him.

"Oh Michael what are you doing here?" Roland asked.

"Roland? Stop me!" Michael cried.

"Huh?" Roland looks at his bamboo sword then at Michael, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Michael screamed.

"Alright." Roland shrugged then readies himself in a stance with his bamboo sword raised over his head, "Just one single stroke."

"Wait no that's not what I-!" Michael screamed but it was too late as the bamboo sword was slammed against his head and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Well did it help?" Roland asked as Michael stayed on the ground trembling as he grew a large bump on his head.

_'Why does this have to occur on my day off?' Michael cried._

After recovering from the head bashing attack Michael and Roland sat by each other in the grass as Michael scratched his head in pain.

"Ouch that really hurt." Michael groaned in pain.

"Hehe sorry but you did ask for me to stop you and that was the only thing I could think of." Roland chuckled.

_'By the way you laugh and say it, you don't sound the least sorry at all.' Michael dropped his jaw and sweatdropped._

"So Michael what are you doing all the way out here I thought you stay home every other weekend?" Roland questioned.

"W-well I was kind of forced to leave by my Grandmother since she thinks I need more sunlight outside then just opening the curtains in my room." Michael chuckled nervously trying to leave out the Devil training and Vanni parts in the story.

"Wow I guess I can feel where your coming from man, My parents are really tough on my training during school days but once its a Sunday they would beg me to take a break and calm down. So that's why I leave the house with my gear and practice without their knowing." Roland explained then laughed.

"Y-Yeah I can understand t-that." Michael gave a fake smile as his face paled.

_'That's the complete opposite of what I said in fact that's an overstatement to my own excuse to be out here.' Michael deadpanned in his mind._

"I guess we both can cause our parents such headaches from time to time eh?" Roland laughed.

"Y-Yeah I guess so!" Michael laughed alongside Roland but then stops to realize something, _'Wait this is my first time hanging out with Roland since my Highschool days began.'_

"Say Michael can I ask a question?" Roland asked.

"Sure what is it?" Michael smiled.

"Um is that your girlfriend over there." Roland points over to a running Vanni who was currently wearing a tattered tiger skin loincloth dress.

_'What the-!' Michael gasped._

**[Bleeding Hell!]**

_'...' Michael remained quiet._

**[...Shut up.]**

"Michael-kun!" Vanni cried as she lunged at Michael and landed into his arms.

"V-Vanni?" Michael stuttered as Vanni awkwardly sniffs Michael's chest.

"Is it really you after all this time?" Vanni sniffled then looked up at Michael with those puppy dog eyes, "It is I'm so happy!"

"Huh?" Michael was dumbfounded.

"After you went missing when that Tiger kidnapped you I was so worried!" Vanni cried.

"Tiger?" Michael repeated.

"Yes you got snatched up by a tiger when we went to that zoo!" Vanni explained, "After it escaped into these very woods, I've decided to rescue you and take vengeance on the demon who took you away from me, it took months no years to track you down."

"I was separated from you for only 20 minutes." Michael sweatdropped.

"Honing to my skills to adapt I ventured out into the wild and wrestled powerful bears, outsmarted tempting snakes and lastly kill a dear with my own hands." Vanni gave a toothy smirk.

_'Wait all those animals don't even belong in the same environment!' Michael thought._

"Through those days of torture I was finally able to find the tiger, kill it, skin it, and then ate it while saving its pelt to act as my clothing." Vanni said this with a dramatic tone.

"The heck?" Michael's face was dumbfounded until he looks at Roland who simply stared at Vanni seriously, _'Oh no he's gonna lay it into her now!' Michael flinched until he looked at Roland who gave a big grin._

"Wow that sounded awesome, Michael your girlfriend is super tough!" Roland smiled happily.

"Y-Yeah." Michael sweatdropped a little sad Roland actually believed that story, _'He a-actually bought that?' _

"So how are things with you two?" Vanni asked.

_'Way to change the conversation...' Michael sweatdropped._

"Well me and Michael here were talking about how our relatives just want us out of the house." Roland explained.

"So your parents kicked you and your siblings out because you were a pain in the rear huh?" Vanni asked Roland who simply lowered his head at the comment as Michael covered Vanni's mouth.

"V-Vanni-san that's disrespectful." Michael sighed until he felt Vanni holding his hand closer to her face, "Eh?"

_'Michael-kun's hand is so soft.' Vanni thought softly as she slowly licks the hand slowly._

"Bleh what are you doing?" Michael pulled away in disgust.

"Oh my sorry I got a little excited." Vanni panted savoring the taste.

"Look Vanni-san you have to apologize to Roland or you'll make him sad." Michael frowned.

"H-Hey Michael its okay I mean she is the transfer student after all so of course she wouldn't understand." Roland chuckled with a sad smile.

"Roland..." Michael frowned.

"Hey Dreiburn-san." Roland said.

"Yes and call me Vanni-san any friend of Michael's is a future witness for our marriage to me." Vanni sat up in the seiza position.

_'Did she really just say that?' Michael asked._

"Okay then Vanni-san I actually did have a sibling but she was my Big sis, Yoake and let me say she was a better at kendo then anyone I've ever seen possibly even anyone in the world." Roland exaggerated, "But I was still a kid so I didn't see the limits of what she could do."

"Wait you said you did have a sister then she died?" Vanni asked with a blank expression.

_'Don't just say things flat out like that!' Michael groaned._

"Yeah." Roland nodded happily.

_'And why is Roland just answering it so casually?' Michael sighed._

"My sis was the best she was the first to inherit the family dojo, she said she wanted me to join in one of her classes when I was old enough to. She was kind, sweet and really encouraging with her work." Roland sighed, "But then that day came when she came back home with a mysterious katana."

Michael perked up at the sudden mention of a weird object as Vanni simply exhaled sharply becoming rather serious about this part.

"She said she found it on her way home abandoned on the street, Having a high respect for blades of that caliber I knew my sis would keep it as her own. Saying that she wanted to show it to me she unsheathed the katana to reveal its jet black blade it looked really cool at first glance as she showed it off in the dojo I watched in amazement as the katana looked as if apart of her body." Roland then picked up a serious tone, "But then after when she was done and exhausted showing off she sheathed the blade then that's how it ended." Roland shrugged at the last part.

"What?" Michael asked.

"After that part everything blacked out for me." Roland smiled.

"Well what about your sister?" Michael said.

"After that she died story over." Roland picked himself up.

"But-" Michael stopped himself after seeing the serious stare Roland gave him.

"I said story's over 'kay bud." Roland growled.

"'kay." Michael nodded then gulped, _'That was scary!'_

"Well anyways where's your girlfriend?" Roland looked side to side to search for Vanni.

"Huh she wasn't here?" Michael asked as he looked to his right to see a crouched down Vanni near a tree. Standing up Michael smiled and said, "There she is."

"Hmm?" Roland looked closely at the area, "Wait what is she doing near my things?"

"What? Why can't she just sit still?" Michael and Roland ran over to the girl and stopped to see she was still burrowing through the bag, "Vanni-san what are you doing?"

"Getting something Mikey Bear." Vanni said.

"But this is Roland's stuff what could you possibly want with..!" Michael stopped then gasped as Vanni pulls out something surprising, a black katana with a black hilt, a octagon shaped hand guard, and a black sheath with a silver image of a traditional Chinese dragon.

**[Muramasa...]**

"This is what I needed." Vanni said then grabbed the hilt of the blade and began to unsheathe it.

"...!" Roland reacted then snatched the katana from Vanni's grasp then said, "Sorry but you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."

"I know of that principle but shouldn't you follow it too?" Vanni's eyes showed a hint of suspicion which got to Roland who quickly grabbed his things then walked off.

"Roland?" Michael questioned.

"Hey see you later at school Michael I hope you two have a great day!" Roland waved goodbye while chuckling.

"Uh right thanks." Michael waved back.

As soon as Roland left the clearing Michael turned back to Vanni and said, "Vanni-san what you did wasn't right you should apologize when we see Roland later."

"Hmm?" Vanni was deep in thought staring at her hand.

"W-what is it?" Michael asked.

"Michael-kun do me a favor and stare at me in your Calm Rage Mode." Vanni said.

"Look I'm being serious you can't make an excuse by doing th-" Michael stopped when he saw the eyes of Vanni change to that of a dragons.

"I am serious just look." Vanni closed her eyes.

"...Right sorry." Michael nodded then closed his eyes, **"Sacred Gear..." **Michael transformed then inspected Vanni's body carefully and saw no wrongs with her, "I sense nothing towards you what is this about?"

"Right but are you sure you didn't sense anything like this before?" Vanni asked.

"No I'm sure I've *Gasp!*" Michael then reminded himself, _'That time in the gym!'_

"When you were first shown how to use your sacred gear that day you glanced at my aura and saw how powerful it was right?" Vanni asked.

"Right." Michael nodded, "What happened to all of that power from before?"

"It was taken away from that sword." Vanni looked back to where Roland ran off to.

"The one Roland just kept in his bag?" Michael asked.

"Yes and I'm sure Retribrutus already told you its name so let me repeat it to you again, _Muramasa." _Vanni stated.

"Wait you mean that old katana that never is sheathed until it draws blood?" Michael asked.

"Yes actually I'm surprised you knew that Michael-kun." Vanni's eyes widened.

"I'm also a brief fan of famous swords used to reference anime weapons but enough of that explain what just happened please." Michael said.

"Okay but right after I explain this." Vanni hands Michael a folded piece of paper.

"Hm?" Michael grabs it then opens it up, "What is it?"

"Its a Wanted Poster for a Outlaw Devil in short terms a Stray Devil is in the area." Vanni explained.

"EH!?" Michael reverts to normal then screamed.

_'But that blade that Roland kid has is really dangerous I had to exhaust my Magic to keep the blade from stealing my life energy, The old legends are true it seems if a wielder unsheathes it and doesn't draw the blood of another than the blade will take the life of the one who used it.' Vanni sighed then perked up at a thought._

"Michael-kun call everyone to a certain destination of your choice as a king you naturally have to exterminate the target." Vanni explained.

"B-But what I don't wanna!" Michael fell to his knees and cried.

"Aw Michael-kun don't cry just do it please for me!" Vanni gave a cute smile.

"Even if you do that it still won't change my mind!" Michael cried.

Vanni groaned then looked at the sky, _'This Stray Devil will get you noticed in the underworld Michael-kun, he's an opponent you shouldn't take lightly, Shadow Crawler is an S-Class outlaw you have to end before he kills you and everyone.'_

_Later that day..._

Walking down an alley full of punks in Yoshitsune Town slowly walked a man with pale skin, an old fashioned straw hat that samurai of old used to wear, a black kimono and wooden sandals. Strapped to his hip was a white katana with many bandages surrounding it.

"Hey guys look what we have here!" One of the punks grinned as he rounded up his gang and walked to the man.

"My look at these nice gentlemen how can I help you?" The man smirked as one of the punks just lunged in and tried to land a hit, "It seems you need to learn manners!" The man stood over the man as the silhouettes of shadows stabbed the punk in the chest with 4 different spines it created. The gang of punks who watched trembled in fear as the man dropped the already dead punk.

"It seems you lot seem to be afraid of your own shadows am I right." The man stepped closer, "No need the fear of your shadows are all just in your head but instead it seems the only shadow you all fear is." The man smirked as many spider like shadow legs grew from his back, _"Mine!"_

* * *

**Next Chapter- Michael's Peerage vs. The Shadow Crawler!**

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**P.S.- Please Leave a Review please if you want!**

**Well have a nice day and see you soon!**


	6. Chapter: 5 Michael's Peerage vs The Sha

**Chapter: 5** **Michael's Peerage vs. The Shadow Crawler!**

* * *

_In the afternoon..._

After their unexpected meeting with Roland, Michael and Vanni contacted Aiko and Akane to their designated meeting location which was at Café that was conveniently near the park they had stayed at. Sadly for Michael the first one to arrive was Aiko who immediately glomped him on sight. Much to her dismay Vanni glared at the girl and pulled Michael away from her while giving her a dark smile that intimidated Aiko to no end. Coming in last was Akane who wore a short sleeved black shirt, a red apron, blue jeans, a pair of red sneakers and a white cloth around her head, she had just finished with her work at her family shop and was a little relieved to do something else than sell bread for the day.

Taking their seats in the booth consisting of Michael and Vanni due to the girl's persisting and the other side Akane and Aiko who were very spacious to each other having no clue who the other is completely.

"Nice to see you two actually came." Vanni smiled then turned to Michael whole looked out the window completely nervous, "Isn't that right Michael-kun?"

"Huh Oh right of course." Michael sighed and dropped his head, _"I never expected them to come this late, I was expecting them to just ignore my calls I guess that didn't work.'_

**[Hmm? So you sad because you have two girls actually decide to come see you in a café alone with you the only boy? Out of my past possessors you seem to be the most weirdest.]**

_'It's just that I never had any friends to call over so..' Michael fidgeted._

**[Yet again your pathetic kid.]**

_'Why do you sound so depressed?' Michael asked._

**[I don't know maybe it's because I'm linked to you or your life is really saddening to me.]**

_'Have you thought of a factor that you may be feeling both at the same time?' Michael chimed._

**[Please just shut up those inferior beings are talking now.]**

"Now that you all are here let's begin." Vanni smiled.

"Michael-sama's Pawn, Aiko Shinobara ready to help!" Aiko saluted.

"Oi Shinkou what was it that you wanted me here for?" Akane groaned propping her head up with one hand, that comment earned an unfriendly stare from Aiko.

"U-Um you see Akane-san we're-"

***Bang!***

"Hey you shouldn't speak to Michael-sama like that." Aiko said sternly with her hand pinned to the table as Akane glared at the girl fiercely clearly angry, "So I demand you apologize."

"Oh my." Vanni smiled then covered her mouth, "This seems like it'll turn bloody."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked looking between the two girls with fear in his eyes.

_'That's right they don't know each other properly!' Michael trembled._

"Hey who are ya Miss Strawberry?" Akane spat.

"I already introduced myself I am Aiko Shinobara what do you have cotton in your ears." Aiko crossed her arms.

"..." Akane closed her eyes.

"Oh dear it seems like its time for Akane to use a stronger insult." Vanni giggled actually enjoying this.

_'Why is she smiling at this?' Michael gulped._

"I heard your name before from the guys in my class your a 3rd year right?" Akane asked with a rising tone.

"Yeah that's right and could you explain who you are?" Aiko asked.

"I'm Akane Goto the academy's boxing captain and this moron's rook." Akane sighed pointing at a nervous Michael.

"Nice name but I still insist you apologize to Michael-sama." Aiko clenched her fist.

"Look what I say is my own damn business so why don't you just sit down and continue looking pretty." Akane smirked.

"What did you say?" Aiko stood up from her seat.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter so try to remember it, I mean you are my senior after all." Akane taunted.

"If you think that way then stop talking so provocatively." Aiko forced an annoyed smile.

"Make me bitch." Akane grinned.

_'Akane-san is just looking for a fight as always.' Michael sweatdropped._

"Okay let's not fight okay." Michael smiled nervously staring at the offending sides.

"Alright Michael-sama I'll stop letting myself getting provoked by this unrefined brute." Aiko sat down then crossed her arms.

"Who ya callin' brute, pinky?" Akane grew a tick on her forehead at the insult.

"You of course and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that just by the color of my hair." Aiko smiled mischievously.

_'She says she'll stop but she's making things worse.' Michael deadpanned._

"Okay that's enough you two as entertaining as this is we have business to attend to." Vanni clapped her hands.

"Right Vanni-san what is it?" Aiko asked.

"Actually Michael-kun is the one who is the king so let him explain." Vanni smiled.

"M-Me!" Michael points to himself.

"Of course Michael-kun now tell them." Vanni giggled.

"R-right." Michael looked up seeing all eyes glued on him then looked down embarrassed to say anything until he stutters, "W-We a-a-are here to d-d-discuss an issue about a stray d-d-devil who is around the area."

"What?" Akane was confused over all the stuttered words.

"Michael-kun means that you are going to attempt to eliminate a Stray Devil who has killed their master and entire fellow peerage for gains unknown." Vanni explained.

"Wow that sounds scary." Aiko shook with fear, "Who would even do that?"

"You'd be surprised devils are considered evil existences by human and angel views, I wouldn't even be shocked to see you act on your primal urges as a devil." Vanni shrugged, "But I suppose your greed for certain things grant you the power to get what you all want in the end so make sure to choose on what you really want."

"Hah! don't worry about me I know what I'm aiming for." Aiko grinned then glanced at Michael then back to her clenched fist, _'I'll make sure to be a great pawn that'll make Michael-sama proud of me!'_

"But you all shouldn't be too cocky because this stray devil is a little tough to handle than a few others." Vanni crossed her arms then legs, "If you were to make a single mistake you'd be dead within a second."

"So what your saying is that this guy is incredibly strong?" Akane asked with an excited tone in her voice.

"W-Why do you sound so excited about that?" Aiko trembled and stared at her underclassmen.

"Of course but he's no way near the level of a Ultimate Class Devil may I remind you only near to Michael-kun's level, a high class." Vanni said.

"My level?" Michael looked up then thought, _'Oh yeah she did say I was a high level upon reincarnating but I still don't get it how could I be a high class if I was just turned into a devil and even weirder she even says I'm a half-dragon.'_

"So wait if Michael-kun is in a high level what are we?" Aiko asked.

"Hmm! I would have to say you two are pitiful low class devils." Vanni gave a mischievous cat like smile.

"Low class?" Aiko grabbed her heart in pain then slumped on the table limply.

"I didn't expect myself to be in such a low level but really pitiful?" Akane groaned.

"Well don't think of it as a permanent state you can still get promoted to a Mid-class devil then a High-class and if you work hard enough an Ultimate Class Devil." Vanni smiled.

"So we rise through the ranks as we grow stronger huh?" Akane looked at her hand then clenched it as she grinned, "If that's how it is I'll work hard and become an Ultimate so I can be one of the strongest there is and be at the top!"

"W-whoa that sounded so cool." Michael said to himself while staring at Akane with admiration which caught Aiko's sight.

"W-well then I guess I'll do my best to be the Greatest Pawn Michael-sama will ever need throughout his life and to prove it is to become a High-class Devil!" Aiko declared.

"That's great you two but Aiko-san you have a tough rival if that will be your dream." Vanni smirked.

"Huh?" Aiko blinked.

"There's also a Pawn who wants to be the greatest ever but he holds a special power the same as Michael-kun's" Vanni explained.

"The same power?" Michael thought back to the giant black dragon attached to his sacred gear.

"Well I don't care whoever stands in my way I have a goal and I'll achieve it!" Aiko shouted earning the attention from the other restaurant patrons.

"Shh...your causing a scene please sit!" Michael whispered while motioning his hands up and down.

"Yeah aren't Seniors supposed to be more polite and lady like?" Akane smirked.

"Yeah coming from Miss Boxing Captain here who knows all about the qualities of being a lady." Aiko chimed.

"Why you-!"Akane stood up and slammed her fist against the table leaving a large dent into it showing her restraint of power used on it, "I guess trying to act calm and respectful around you isn't working so I'll treat you like I do everyone!"

"That was her trying to be respectful?" Michael sweatdropped as the two girls began to squabble in front of the neutral pair.

"Okay so it seems you all are up to date with the mission so here is the stray devil's wanted poster on the table, if you two encounter him please make sure to contact us before engaging understood?" Vanni stated laying the poster on the table.

"Violent she-man!" Aiko growled.

"Ball-Slinging bitch!" Akane retorted.

"Stupid Barbarian!"

"Shotacon!"

"Hey Michael-kun is 16 years old and about 5 foot 1!" Aiko hissed.

"Wait how do you know that?" Michael's eyes widened in fear.

"Come on Michael-kun let's leave." Vanni grabbed Michael by the arm forcibly.

"Ouch! Vanni w-wait I can walk myself and what about the other two?" Michael cried as he slowly felt his arm socket being forcibly torn apart.

"Oh they'll be fine come on let's go!" Vanni cheered as the two exited the café.

Unknown to them a brawl between Akane and Aiko broke loose causing the café to be their battlefield to settle their little spat as soon as these words were said from Aiko's mouth the chaos ensued began.

**"Sacred Gear!"**

Walking down the sidewalk, Vanni held onto Michael's arm so tightly he felt as if he would try to squirm out of it even for a little it would break like a toothpick.

"Vanni-san can I ask you something?" Michael asked.

"Yeah Mikey Bear?" Vanni lays her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Well it's about Roland you said we would discuss it after the Stray Devil meeting." Michael scratched his nose.

"Oh right how forgetful of me!" Vanni pulled herself away from Michael squatted down and cried, "I can't believe I forgot something so crucial especially with it dealing with a promise I made with _my _Michael-kun!"

_'Why are you crying it's not even a big deal?' Michael sighed then walked to Vanni._

"Vanni-san it's okay don't cry it's okay to be forgetful from time to time." Michael smiled nervously.

"W-Well if you say so." Vanni sniffled then picked herself up, "But as a gain of the information you'll have to punish me for forgetting to tell you about the information!"

"B-But why?" Michael frowned a little weirded out someone would even ask that.

"Because I want to see how dominant you can be if a girl were to hand you the reigns." Vanni blushed then drooled.

_'Why me?' Michael cried._

**[Because your living that's why so why not listen to my suggestion first okay?]**

_'Retribrutus I don't feel comfortable with you talking right no-' Michael was cut off by..._

**[No wait hear me out, first let me take full control of your body...]**

_'Wha-?'_

**[Ah! Let me finish give me control of your body and soul then I could...demolish the whole world to the dust HaHaHaHaHa!]**

_'No.'_

**[Worth a try worked with the 5th possesser of my power his body lasted for 5 hours before it died of using to much magic.]**

_'...' _

"Okay Vanni-san I'll take the deal." Michael groaned.

"Great and I can't wait until we return home then." Vanni bit her thumb sensually as Michael took no mind to this.

"P-please continue with the info." Michael sighed.

"Geez okay then you tease." Vanni smirked.

_'Look whose talking!' Michael screamed in his head._

"As you may have known your friend holds a Demonic Sword called Muramasa a blade said to never be sheathed until it has tasted the blood of its enemy or even wielder meaning simply it'll drain the life force of those it's being used against or the user itself." Vanni explained while walking ahead of Michael, "The blacksmith who forged the blade however also forged a pact with a devil that day?"

"Wait so what is life force?" Michael asked.

"Isn't it obvious Michael-kun the energy keeping your soul alive without it you'd just die and be a hollow carcass." Vanni turned around and playfully bopped her finger on Michael's nose.

"Oh." Michael looked away while looking pale, _'I wish I didn't ask now.'_

"Now anyways after you interrupted a devil made a pact with the Blacksmith who created the sword that day, its goal was to make the sword into something destructive that even warriors who'd dare face up to it will fear it as soon as death takes them and drags them into hell. But if you hadn't of known devils are untrustworthy doing something that soon ended the blacksmith that day the blade already slew its own creator's life as he was about to sheathe it in its scabbard." Vanni giggled, "The power used for such a destructive blade isn't something to nod off and forget about even the blade itself killed its creator due to him being unworthy to even hold him."

"This story sounds terrifying." Michael trembled then shook it off, "But what about Roland will he be okay?"

"Of course it is but luckily if your friend is still alive it either means he's not stupid enough to unsheathe the blade or Muramasa has chosen him as its next wielder and won't attempt to drain him of all his life force...yet." Vanni smiled, "So are you satisfied...Michael-kun?" Vanni then turned worried as Michael looked down at the ground while trembling.

"I...I.." Michael stuttered as he clenched his fist.

_'So Roland's sister died because of some stupid sword disapproving her as its wielder I can't...I can't!' Michael bit his quivering lip._

"There's no need for you to worry Michael-kun as long as he keeps his wits up when keeping the weapon then he'll be fine." Vanni smiled as Michael picked his head up but then gasped at his expression, Michael looked at Vanni with a face of determination.

"I can't allow Roland to hold a weapon like that, even after hearing that story I won't let Roland hold a sword that was enhanced by a devil." Michael said with a strong, firm tone a change from his soft and nervous one, as he pocketed his hands he began walking ahead more focused on what his next action will be.

"Whoa." Vanni touched her chest as her cheeks were red, "I didn't expect that to happen." Vanni's eyes widened, "I don't understand why he's so concerned about someone else instead of himself but if I can use that to train him I can achieve my goal way faster than before." Vanni then looked down the alley she and Michael stood by and saw a slight stream of red liquid flowing down to the street, "But that will have to wait now he has to more important issues to deal with."

Down the alley was a scattered pile of dead humans with many holes pierced into their body's as their blood slowly seeped out of their bodies to form into one stream running down the alley path.

_At night..._

In the Yamasaki dojo near their residence was Roland in his kendo gear swinging a black katana over and over again in fluent strokes and positions. After about 2 hours of training Roland fell to his knees and panted while looking at the black scabbard in his hand then to the katana. Taking a deep breath Roland raised the blade to his hand then cut it against his skin letting the blade get a taste of his blood. Wincing in pain Roland saw how the blade shone with a white light as it drinks the teen's blood.

"Ngh!" Roland sheathes his katana as the deadly effects put on it were temporarily disabled, "Its still not enough to quench this damn blade's hunger...if sis had known about this then maybe she'd..." Roland clenched his hand at the memory of a woman lying flat on top of a young him limply, "No its too late to reminisce upon that."

"Roland! Its lights out why are you still in the dojo!?"A rough voice screamed.

"Hai! Sorry Dad I'll go to bed after I patch my hand up!" Roland rushed out the dojo hoping not to incur the wrath of his parents.

"Again? We told you not to overdo things on the weekends!" A caring feminine voice sighed, "Come we'll get the bandages."

"Hahaha! Yeah sorry Mom I can't help it." Roland chuckled as he shuts the dojo doors.

Footsteps were heard walking out from the darkness as a figure walks into the moonlight shining above, the figure was Vanni who kept one hand onto her hip while scowling at the scene she had just watched.

"It seems that my statement before was both proven wrong and correct." Vanni said, "The blade was able to choose him as his wielder and since he's human he hasn't the clue of what little power he has to give before sheathing it but he uses his own blood as compensation for exchange for his life force a clever loop hole so many have refused to do."

Looking out the window of the full moon, Vanni simply inhales and exhales with her current predicament, Michael.

_The next morning..._

In school, Michael was left alone as usual on the roof while holding a bento box his grandmother made for him, Vanni had insisted but Michael knew his grandmother very well and seeing how she favored Vanni over him he can imagine the fancy lunch she'd get compared to his old normal one. Looking to his right he saw a smiling Roland surrounded by his group of friends chatting away and eating together.

_'Being crowded together like that will make things more harder that's why I'm glad I planned ahead.' Michael looked to the roof entrance to see a smiling Aiko approaching the group of friends._

"And then he said-oof!" One of the friends elbowed the joking one.

"Hey dude look its Aiko Shinobara from the 3rd year class." Whispers from the friends where carrying on about the pink haired girl in front of them.

Approaching the group with a grin Aiko swoons, "Oh hello my cute underclassmen."

Freezing in place all the male students except for Roland stared at Aiko intently.

"I was wondering if one you wanted to share my lunch with me." Aiko pouts her lips while emphasizing her bust by crossing her arms under them.

"Eh?" The friends blinked at the question.

"I mean its not like I wanted any of you to come I was just bored you dummies." Aiko cupped her blushing cheeks.

_'S-so cute!' The students thought._

_'A classic tsundere.' Michael sweatdropped._

"Hey senpai I'll eat with you if you want." Roland smiled oblivious to the seductive posture Aiko is giving.

_'Shut up you stupid Jock!' Aiko's eyebrow twitched as she waited for another reaction to come._

"No way Roland as your friend I suggest you leave Shinobara-senpai to me okay." One of the friends clasped a hand on Roland's shoulder.

"Okay sure go ahead." Roland smiled and shrugged.

"Hey who said you can just volunteer maybe I want to eat with senpai!" Another male growled.

"Well bite it bastard I manned up to volunteer first so I should go!"

_'Actually that was Roland but okay?' Michael sighed._

"Do you guys really think she'll go with you instead of me? Hah I bet you lot don't even know how to deal with a mature lady?" One of the friends said with a sophisticated tone.

"What was that?" the other friends growled in unison.

_'Yeah that's right tear out each other's throats.' Aiko smiled maliciously in thought as the rowdy 2nd years began to argue and threaten each other to a fight as Roland calmly eats his lunch with a blissful face, looking to her right she sees an unnoticeable Michael sitting near the fence giving her a big smirk as she thought, 'Oh Michael-sama I hope this pleases you just like you requested this morning?'_

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Walking down the street with a clingy Vanni on his arm Michael kept a rather stern face as he continued his walk to school, but this regular routine was interrupted by a rushing Aiko intercepting the pair with a big smile plastered on her face._

_"Michael-sama good morning!" Aiko said happily._

_'She's still calling me that?' Michael sighed._

_"Look Aiko-san you don't have to call me that okay?" Michael shook his head._

_"But I do or otherwise I'd end up speaking to you like that ape." Aiko growled._

_"Ape?" Michael blinked._

_"I think she means Akane-san Mikey Bear." Vanni brought up, "Remember the two don't like each other."_

_'They dislike each other after just meeting?' Michael sweatdropped._

_"Dislike is someone you can tolerate as for her she's someone I absolutely detest!" Aiko hissed._

**_[So I guess the old saying Hate at first sight does apply to your servants kid hah!]_**

_"Still I can't believe someone like her has the dignity to speak to you so casually Michael-sama!" Aiko crossed her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance._

_'Well even if you look at it that way the way we interact hasn't changed from before so I don't see anything out of the ordinary about it.' Michael thought then remembered something important._

_"Hey Aiko-san." Michael said as Aiko perked at the voice of her master._

_"Yes Michael-sama!" Aiko saluted._

_"Y-You don't have to call me that but look do you know of someone named Roland Yamasaki?" Michael asked._

_"Oh you mean that stupid jock from the 2nd years class yeah I know him, he isn't a guy I'd involve myself in since ya know he's all muscle and no brains am I right?" Aiko snickered._

_"He's my friend." Michael frowned._

_"Oh I mean yeah I've met him before Michael-sama and don't pay heed to what I said I was just joking see." Aiko gave a fake laugh._

_"Liar." Vanni sighed._

_"Well anyways I want to ask if you can help me distract his friends during lunch while I discuss something with him I m-mean if your not too busy?" Michael looked away from Aiko still remembering how he turned her into a devil servant (Without his knowing)._

_"N-No I'm never too busy and never allow anything to stop me from serving you Michael-sama!" Aiko shook her head and hands frantically, "I'll definitely help you Michael-sama!"_

_"Really thank you!" Michael smiled brightly._

_'Eep! Michael-sama just smiled at me so cutely I wished I had my camera to capture this exact moment.' Aiko blushed._

_"Well Michael-kun you don't actually have to ask her she is your servant so she'll do it anyways without you asking for her consent." Vanni explained with annoyed expression._

_"Huh?" Michael and Aiko said in unison._

_"And Aiko-san you'd best watch your boundaries for your real intentions may come up and bite you in the ass." Vanni gave Aiko a cold eyed stare._

_'Scary!' Michael/Aiko thought in unison._

_"Now come on we'll be late to school Michael-kun!" Vanni pulled Michael away from Aiko._

_"W-wait you don't have to drag me!" Michael cried._

_"What just happened?' Aiko blinked unable to react to what happened._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

_'Heh now these guys will be driven to lust over a devil such as me.' Aiko smirked as she cupped her one cheek._

"My what naughty boys fighting over trivial things such as eating with little ol' me." Aiko purred seductively catching the attention of the bickering boys and the dumbfounded Michael.

_'What is she doing all I said is distract.' Michael gulped._

**[She is and by judging how she's using her looks against these human males they seem pretty distracted if you understand the mind of a hormone crazed teenager.]**

_'Wait I'm a teenager.' Michael thought._

**[You don't count kid you just don't fit in their category.]**

_'Yeah and what's that?' Michael asked._

**[The category to succeed in life.]**

The males drooled at the alluring sight of Aiko who turned on her heel and walked towards the roof's exit while looking back at the swooned boys.

"Now whenever you boys are man enough to come along just give me a call or just forget this ever happened." Aiko winked walking down the stairs.

"Wait no senpai come back!"

"We're man enough!"

"Yeah I even grown some chest hair if you want to see!"

The whole group of friends except for Roland ran after the pink haired 3rd year in an attempt to get lucky with her.

"Have fun guys!" Roland laughed oblivious to what has occurred.

_'I-I think I'm losing faith..' Michael sighed._

**[In your gender as a male...?]**

_'No with my inability to grow body hair I mean am I doing something wrong or am I just naturally like this.' Michael cried._

**[...*Sighs!*]**

Eating by himself now Michael approached Roland with a nervous smile trying to think of a way to say 'You are holding onto a demon cursed sword that can suck the life out of you if you used it' nicely.

"H-Hey Roland." Michael smiled.

"Huh oh yo Michael how's it going?" Roland asked.

"Fine everything's fine with me, you know Finn the fine refined boy." Michael excessively laughed making Roland look a little uncomfortable until he stopped and said, "Yeah I'm sitting down now." Taking a seat next to Roland Michael opened his lunch and began eating it.

"Do you mind if I sit here and eat?" Michael asked.

"Your already eating bud but sure." Roland chuckled.

"R-right I forgot and thanks." Michael mentally slapped his forehead, _'Come on Michael pull it together!'_

"So..." Michael trailed off looking into the sky, "Nice weather isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Roland nodded.

"..."

"..."

"I hear that they're making a new Dragon Ball Z movie." Michael commented.

"Yeah..." Roland nodded continuing his lunch.

"..."

"..."

**[I can see why you don't have many friends.]**

_'First I should apologize to break the tension right now.' Michael thought._

Another few minutes of waiting later Michael then sighed and said, "Look Roland I'm sorry about what Vanni did yesterday."

"No problem Michael don't worry about it." Roland smiled.

"But she got a little too nosy and it could get a little top much so-" Michael scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Mike girlfriends do that from time to time." Roland laughed lightly now a little lax than before.

"But she isn't my girlfri-" Michael stopped himself.

_'No the matter at hand is more important.' Michael clenched his fist, 'But how to go on about it.'_

"Roland can I hear more about your sister?" Michael smiled then gasped, _'Dang it!'_

"Huh?" Roland asked going back to sounding a little uncomfortable.

_'Okay Michael roll with it.' Michael thought._

"Look I hate to pry things from a friend but I think something is up with you that you haven't told anyone." Michael asked.

"Mike its fine I'm perfectly happy." Roland chuckled.

"Roland I'm sorry but I don't buy it." Michael sighed earning a serious facial expression from the taller male, "We both know something is up with you and your sister and its leading to that sword you have which is definitely the problem."

"Oi you shouldn't be making assumptions like that." Roland said defensively.

"I'm not trying to make assumptions I'm trying to help you." Michael frowned, "Look I know how dangerous that katana you have is and I also know that it was the reason of you big sister's death."

"I don't have to listen to this." Roland groaned and picked himself up to leave.

Michael had his hair cover his eyes as the wind blew from the top of the roof, he brought out all of the facts he knew about the sword and could tell Roland would deny it so he had to resort to something else...

"Roland, your sister died because she was too weak to handle the sword

"...!" Roland's eyes widened as he turned back and grabbed Michael by his collar then pinned the short boy onto the fence.

"Ngh!" Michael grunts.

"Take that back." Roland growled.

_'Nailed it.' Michael winced._

"My sis wasn't weak you take that back this instant!" Roland growled.

"Roland that katana you hold Muramasa is intended to take the life of its user if it never draws blood, and that display your sister showed you was a careless mistake anyone would have made its just too dangerous for you to handle." Michael said looking down.

"Shut up you don't know anything." Roland pushed Michael against the fence much harder.

"Ouch..." Michael winced, "I'm saying the truth Muramasa is too dangerous for just anyone to use even you so I want you to give it to me."

"..."

"Please as your friend I want to make sure your not troubled." Michael said with a hopeful tone.

"I-I just can't give it to you." Roland trembled.

"Then get rid of it." Michael suggested.

"N-No I can't do that either." Roland's usual cheerful tone was gone and replaced with one filled with sorrow.

_'Why is Roland sounding so regretful about this?' Michael thought to himself._

"But if you don't lose it then your life will be in danger of having it near you." Michael explained.

"I already know that but I won't toss it aside like nothing." Roland's grip on the smaller boy's collar tightened, "Losing this stupid thing is not an option."

"You call it stupid but you won't get rid of it why?" Michael grunts grabbing Roland's wrist.

"You wouldn't understand its for sis's sake that's why I'll never toss this blade aside." Roland shuddered.

Fed up with Roland's constant diversions, Michael had finally snapped.

"So it's for your sister's sake that you'd risk your life holding a blade that could kill you if you'd even touch it!" Michael pulling Roland's hand away from Michael's collar, "If that's what your sister wants of you then she's no good sister at all!" Roland gasped at the comment and cocked back his fist.

***Thwack!* *Thud!***

Michael was sitting on the ground rubbing his cheek in pain as he looked at Roland in surprise as the enraged teen glared at the shorter boy.

"Shut the hell up you don't know nothing of how it feels!" Roland growled having the image of his dead sister laying limply on his a kid again, "You wouldn't understand anything about losing someone you loved, having to go through everyday knowing the person you loved isn't coming back! Just stay out of my business what I'm doing isn't because I want to but because I _have_ to!"

Rubbing his chin as his hair covered his eyes Michael gave Roland a intimidating glare back, his eye's pupils turned into sharp lizard slits.

_'I don't understand anything about losing someone!?' Michael gritted his sharpening teeth._

_'What's going on all of a sudden I can't move?" Roland was frozen in place by a strong force directed towards him._

_'Grandpa died and it made me know true sorrow are you saying I've never felt sadness, or loneliness or regret!?' Michael slowly stood up as Roland stood in place._

"Hey what is this?" Roland asked the ascending Michael.

"Understand nothing you say?" Michael grabbed at his necklace and screamed, "Everything you just said was just centered around yourself so... ...so... Stop thinking your the only one who has it rough!" The sound of the yell resounded throughout the roof as a loud roar then a scream a person would make.

Roland gasped then stepped back the tension coming from Michael intensified as things grow more and more stronger than it should suddenly the roof entrance opens with a smiling Vanni waving her arms up and down.

"Ping Pong!" Vanni giggled.

"..." both Michael and Roland look back at the girl who showed them a cat smile.

"Now come on you two fighting is bad so why don't we all just take our spacey space and let bygones be bygones when we see each other okay?" Vanni walked towards Michael and pulled him by his arm, "So come on Michael-kun let's go back to class alright."

"...Fine." Michael sighed as his eyes returned to normal.

"Good and Roland-kun I hope that you can forgive me for the other day now come on Michael-kun lets go lunch is almost over." Vanni drags Michael off the roof while looking at the saddened Michael closely.

_'His plan of action may have also backfired on him more than Roland.' Vanni thought then looked back to Roland who looked at the sky above, 'And I suppose after this experience that Roland kid might do some thinking by himself and finally reveal his reason to holding that blade._

_After School..._

"Explain to me why your following me back home?" Akane's eyes twitched as she was being tailed by Aiko.

"Look you ape since we're from the same peerage I have to keep an eye on you in case you get killed by that Shadow Crawler devil." Aiko shrugged.

"If your trying to help someone you shouldn't insult them." Akane grinded her teeth.

"What but I'm sure you told me that was your name right, Ape Goto." Aiko smiled.

"Well at least it's better than being a shotacon." Akane smirked.

"How many times must I tell you Michael-sama doesn't count as one!" Aiko growled.

"Yeah because the way you smother him like a older sibling makes it hard to see that." Akane rolled her eyes.

"Well at least Michael-sama thinks I'm useful since he did ask me to distract a bunch of yahoos this morning during lunch." Aiko grinned.

"So what you just proved how much of a tease you 3rd years are." Akane shrugged.

"Tch! Your just probably jealous because Michael-sama didn't call you for anything of a favor." Aiko taunted.

"Yeah so what the moron doesn't need me for such degrading things such as seduction." Akane spat.

"Wait I get it now." Aiko gasped in realization.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Akane groaned.

"Michael-sama asked me for a favor because he saw that I was more attractive to handle it than you." Aiko giggled maniacally as Akane froze in place with a huge blush across her face.

"Grr! Shut up that doesn't mean anything!" Akane growled.

"So you don't mind that Michael-sama doesn't see you as nothing but a filthy ape?" Aiko smirked.

"Oh!" Akane gasped surprised.

"Wait I get it now..." Akane nodded, "I think what you mean to say is, 'Will Shinkou care if I beat the shit out of his idiot pawn?' and I bet the answer will be no."

The two girls then clashed foreheads while they stopped to see where they had just stopped.

"Wait where are we?" Aiko said.

"I believe we're in an alley." Akane grinned.

"Wait why are you so happy about that?" Aiko narrowed her eyes at Akane.

"Heh no reason." Akane smirked then saw a shadow from the other end approaching them, "Oh looks like we have company."

The apparition of a samurai from the shadows ahead was shown coming closer to them.

"Ape what did you do?" Aiko gulped.

"Oh nothing I just decided to walk around the town in search of that stray devil Shinkou and Vanni told us about." Akane cracked her knuckles.

"B-B-But shouldn't we have Michael-sama here to help us?" Aiko stuttered.

"Look if you want to piss yourself fine but I initially came here to kick this guy's ass and become the strongest." Akane smirked.

"But explain how you'd know he would come here?" Aiko asked.

"Because what sick devil wouldn't find two innocent girls vulnerable in alley tempting?" Akane grinned as Aiko shook her head at the logic.

"My oh My it seems I've found such beautiful lambs prancing down my way..." The samurai like figure was now behind the two girls.

"Huh but how did you?" Aiko gulped looking back to see the first samurai coming closer and the one behind them stare at her with a strong blood lust.

"But unfortunately for you two I'm not a nice Shepard." The two figures drew their blades.

"Great I never liked blindly following someone stronger than me." Akane grinned.

"What about Michael-sama?" Aiko said.

"He doesn't count at all." Akane shook her head.

_At Michael's house..._

"Huh!?" Michael gasped looking out his window.

"What's wrong Mikey Bear?" Vanni walked into the bedroom wearing a pair of cute white pajamas.

"I don't know I...felt a disturbance." Michael touched his forehead in pain.

**[Stop it with the Star War references already dammit!] **

_'How did you know?' Michael gasped._

**[We share the same power dumbass of course I'll ready your mind.]**

_'Your Jedi mind tricks won't fool me!' Michael quoted._

**[You know you may think you sound cool but you really don't.]**

_'I know.' Michael sighed looking out the window getting a bad feeling but from what?_

* * *

**Next Chapter- Afraid of one's very shadow!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **

**I hope you have a great New Years so I'm out See ya later!**


	7. Chapter: 6 Afraid of one's very shadow!

**Chapter: 6 Afraid of one's very shadow!**

* * *

_Midnight..._

An explosion from the attacks of the stray devil was seen being shot down the alley as Akane and Aiko ducked away from the blows impact as they leaned against both individual walls of the straight path. Akane simply grinned and wiped her chin clearly excited to face this foe as Aiko trembled behind a convenient trash can not expecting to run into the devil so fast. As the stray devil approached the two while unsheathing his blade beginning to imagine how the alley will be overfilled with an excellent splatter of crimson.

"Come out little lambs you can trust this Samaritan." Crawler smirked as his own shadow began to length out in the moonlight.

"What should we do?" Aiko shuttered in fear as Akane walked out into the Stray's sight and grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Akane chuckled.

"You idiot don't give yourself away that fast!" Aiko grinded her teeth.

"If your so mad about it then why not stand up yourself?" Akane walked towards the approaching Stray as Aiko shook her head frantically.

"What?" Aiko silently exclaimed as she remained in place too afraid to even face their assailant.

"So the lambs have decided to come out now how joyous." The Stray smirked.

"Yes they have or one has while the other decides to cower away." Akane gets her fists up as she readies her stance.

"Oh how sad it seems after I deal with you then I'll comfort her in her few moments of life." The Stray smirked.

"...!" Aiko gasped as she froze in her spot.

"As much as that would sound if I were twisted, my answer to that is..." Akane rolled her eyes then in a split second lunged at the stray and fires up a strong blow against his gut then a quick elbow to the face sending him crashing into a few garbage bags, "You know I forgot what I was saying after kicking your ass."

_'Whoa she took him out in a matter of seconds maybe I shouldn't be sca-!' Aiko peeked around the garbage can in awe at the sight._

Suddenly black lance like shadows shot from the garbage bags and towards Akane who swiftly sidesteps upon instinct.

"On second thought maybe hiding is a good thing." Aiko ducked down behind the trash can once again.

"Crap the hell is this?" Akane looked back at the garbage bags as the shadow crawler picks himself up while patting himself down.

"Now that was different from the others." The crawler revealed a more blank expression evaluating the sudden outburst of strength Akane had.

"Heh! it seems like it didn't work on the guy." Akane grinned excitedly, "That means I'll have more tries to beat a legit opponent."

_'Isn't that the opposite of what you should think?' Aiko shook her head._

"Your scent is different than the rest of these humans?" The crawler closed one eye revealing one of his red ones, "Very strange."

"Keep talking to yourself and the only thing you'll smell are your bloody teeth!" Akane pounces on the stray and begins a fistful assault from simple jabs to rapid knock out blows as the stray kept focus on figuring out the scentsocks him in the right cheek then a straight right to the nose and finally a uppercut to the chin.

_'The scent humans have and the scents these two possess are rather different why?' The crawler closed his eyes as he slowly falls back to the ground as Akane cocks her fist back._

"Hehe!" Akane laughed to herself as she fires her clenched fist out as the stray came closer to her and the earth as she lands a devastating blow against the Crawler's chest hearing something crack under the pressure this signaled Akane to crack her fist back a few inches away before she shot it back, As the blow shot him back to the end of the alley way and smash into a dumpster. Akane gripped her steaming fist as she opened and closed the palm, **"Magnum Strike."**

"Is that the power she has as a rook incredible!" Aiko gasped.

"Was that all you've got I was expecting a real fight out of you!" Akane growled seemingly pissed off.

"..." The crawler slumped down to the ground headfirst showing no movements.

"Hey Ape you already won so don't push your luck." Aiko groaned and walked out.

"Well I wanted a real fight instead of this poser and you shouldn't be talking so high and mighty pinky you just hid while I did most of the fighting!" Akane shouted.

"W-well I was just doing some surveying is all so I can pin point what were his weakness or strengths." Aiko sweatdropped.

"Huh? So sitting back in fear on your ass is surveying am I correct?" Akane said with half lidded eyes, "Your full of shit."

"Hey watch what you say to your senior your vulgar ape!" Aiko screamed.

"You want to start someth-!" Akane then gasped as her voice became garbled by something.

"Hey what's up with you all of a sudden?" Aiko put her hands on her hip.

"Erck!" Akane gripped her neck as if a hand was suffocating her.

"Seriously stop messing around and what's going on?" Aiko reached out to the girl but stopped once she glanced upon the wall behind Akane, the moonlight shone upon it so beautifully but the scene the occurred on it was dreadful. Two pairs of shadows were placed together one of them being Akane's while the other's wasn't Aiko's at all but the shadow of something else. But that wasn't al the shadow was strangling Akane's shadow fiercely as it smirked evilly.

"So let me get this straight." the same calm and creepy voice was heard behind Aiko who froze in place. The figure behind her revealed a jagged smirk as the words came out, "You both aren't humans **right?"**

_In the Shinkou Residence..._

"Come on just need a name!" Michael growled looking at the club submission form, "But I can't think of any that comes to mind..."

"Don't worry Michael-chan take your time." Vanni swung her legs back and forth as she laid on Michael's bed.

"Wait Vanni-san why are you here?" Michael sweatdropped he knew she was aware that his grandmother set up a room for her downstairs so why was she even in here?

"Because after our separation upon myself letting go of your hand as we drifted away from our cruise liner on nothing but a plank of wood I've felt saddened and lost the will to do anything but after meeting you once again after all these times my heart has fluttered anew taking the vow to never leave your side!" Vanni jumped off the bed and pounced on Michael hugging him from behind.

_'What is she talking about she just went to take a bath for 7 minutes!?' Michael sweatdropped._

"So now my dear Mikey bear after all this time I need you to release your anger by violating me for letting you go!" Vanni playfully blushed and put her finger into her mouth.

This literally took Michael 3 seconds to process starting ... ... ... now.

"Say what?" Michael squeaked.

"I can't go on through life knowing that I let the man of my life go away so easily even when I knew the fact that you had pneumonia when you sunk into the ocean." Vanni cried so dramatically.

_'I had pneumonia?' Michael gasped._

"And considering how we were in shark infested waters I was sure you were eaten." Vanni sniffled.

_'S-Sharks?' Michael's face paled._

"But even after all of that you still survived so Michael-kun do as you wish upon my body!" Vanni unbuttoned her pajamas as Michael panicked.

_'Oh no she's removing her clothes come on brain think!' Michael cried._

**[Commit Seppuku...]**

_'No...' Michael shook his head._

**[Tch! Worth a try.]**

_'Wait I got it!' Michael stood up staring Vanni straight in the eye._

"Hehehe! it seems your finally taking the initiative right?" Vanni smirked lustfully.

"Vanni-san let me explain the flaws of your story before we continue this." Michael said.

"Huh what brought this up?" Vanni's eyes widened.

"Just hear me out." Michael raised and shook his hands.

"Fine I'll give you a chance but then your going to take advantage of me whether you like it or not." Vanni stated.

_'Who even says that?' Michael gave a derp face._

**[Horny Dragons acting upon instinct especially this time of year since it's mating season.]**

_'What dragons have mating seasons?' Michael exclaimed._

**[Yeah we aren't just retarded large sacks of lizard flesh with ridiculous powers we also have needs what did you expect from us kid?]**

_'Why didn't you tell me?' Michael questioned._

**[Well the first reason being you didn't ask...]**

_'Fair enough.' Michael shrugged._

**[And the second reason being how dragons mate could potentially kill weaker beings involved in it and by weak I mean you and by kill I mean set me free from your body understand?]**

_'Great now reproduction can kill me what next?' Michael sighed._

**[You'll find out later.]**

_'What?' Michael asked._

**[Just go back to explaining because I highly doubt that the lingering hands on your sweatpants indicate she's restraining herself.]**

"Huh?" Michael broke away from his daze as he saw a panting Vanni pulling down his sweatpants with a burning passion in her eyes, "Oi." Michael slapped the hand away while pulling up his pants as Vanni shrugged guilty of charge.

"Look back to the deal first you basically described the Titanic, Second I wouldn't have been alive if I drowned in the ocean with a case of pneumonia, and third if I would somehow survive which in my case is highly unlikely then I wouldn't be able to survive a swarm of sharks." Michael crossed his arms, "thus making your entire story null and void meaning you should be in your room."

Vanni stared at Michael lost in thought as she began to drool to herself.

"Uh...Vanni-san?" Michael waved his hand in front of the girl's face.

"Mmmmmm! I love it when you try to undermine my excuses to me!" Vanni pushed onto his bed and straddled his waist.

"No stop listen to reason!" Michael puts his hands out defensively.

"Now we can have some real fun Mikey Bear!" Vanni giggled maniacally as her dragon eyes and sharp dragon teeth revealed on her face.

_'Being raped by a Dragon to death not the way I envisioned my death I was wondering if I would just choke on something or fall off a building one day but not this!' Michael closed his eyes._

**[Kid use Calm Rage Mode...]**

_'B-But I'm about to-!' Michael cried until Retribrutus did it himself causing the state to be prolonged a little longer than usual._

"*Gasp!*" Michael slowly pushes off Vanni from him and looks at a vision of his surrounding senses, One focused point was at an image of Akane and Aiko being assaulted by a man wearing a weird kimono.

_'What the-!' Michael stood up then went to the window still wearing his black t shirt and gray sweatpants._

"Akane-san and Aiko-san are in danger!?" Michael quietly exclaimed.

"Yeah they've been like that for the past 3 hours." Vanni stretched.

Michael snapped his head back to look at her and he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... you didn't ask." Vanni shrugged.

_'Fair enough.'/**/**_**[Fair Enough.] **both Michael and Retribrutus agreed strangely.

"What the hell is going on in there Michael you better not have my precious future granddaughter in law in there." Juliet banged on his door as Michael froze and stayed silent. Evevn through this he still kept a calm expression.

"... ...I'm leaving now." Michael groaned ran into his window and broke through the glass.

_'He could've opened it but it can't be changed now.' Vanni shrugged then sat up, 'I guess agitating Michael-kun to the point that Retribrutus had to take pity and give him some magic helped.'_

Landing roughly on the ground outside his home Michael looked around the area focusing his eyes to catch a glimpse of the malice aura he felt.

"The image came faster than expected so they must be close." Michael focused his sacred gear and was able to check the amount of time he has now.

**[60 Minutes Remaining]**

"60?" Michael said to himself.

**[I gave you a little boost, I guess after I felt pity for you and decided to hel-]**

_'What?' Michael asked._

**[That bitch tricked me into giving you power.]**

_With Vanni..._

_'I tricked that moronic hell dragon into giving Mikey Bear a little more power.' Vanni smirked as she buttons her pajamas up, 'Sure the true intent of this was to make Retribrutus feel pity for Michael but I really wanted to mate with the cutie.' Vanni bit her thumb while restraining her draconic urges to mate with the boy as she ran by the details of first training him as a devil then dragon and lastly have her way with him however she pleases._

Walking to the door Vanni persuades Michael's grandmother telling her that the two are just busy studying for a future test ahead in school, feigning ignorance Juliet simply nodded and went back to her business as Vanni closes then locks the door.

_'But by the time Michael-kun get's there that shadow creeper may be already exhausted of some of his energy not a lot but some is better than nothing.' Vanni smirked to herself, 'I wouldn't doubt your pawn just yet Mikey Bear.'_

_With Michael..._

"We don't have time for this we have to hurry!" Michael looked to his right then left as he dashes forward in search for his friends while conserving his magic to deal with the assailant threatening his friends.

_Back with the girls..._

"The human girls before didn't have the same inhumane strength as you pair do." The stray devil smirked, "So answer me this are you two humans or.." The stray licked his lips as a demented expression crawled upon his face, "Devils~!"

"Nnnngk!" Akane coughed as her eyes slowly close shut from all the pressure pushed down upon her neck.

"...!" Aiko trembled unable to move until she remembered something from yesterday, she nearly forgot her new goal she proclaimed that day in front of Michael making him proud of her as his pawn and eventually be a pawn that could even make their master rely on them at all times.

"Still not talking huh so would the little lamb squeal the truth if I apply more force!" The crawler laughed maniacally as his hand was close to snapping Akane's neck.

"I-I can't falter yet." Aiko trembled as she raised her hand at the Stray.

"Huh it seems I've forgotten about this lamb too I guess I should take this one out later." The crawler tossed Akane to the side then paced towards Aiko with a sick grin, "Seeing as to how your the only one being active to talk maybe you can enlighten me with this question: Are you two are or are you not humans?"

"Ngh!" Aiko stepped back then bit her lip in fright as she mustered up her courage to say, "No we're not humans."

As soon as the answer was made clear the stray devil created spider like appendages from his shadow beneath him and targeted them at Aiko as he laughed, "Well isn't that great instead of white lamb I found black ones instead."

"W-we a-are here u-under the devil family the Maotzen to eliminate you." Aiko stuttered.

"Here to eliminate me huh?" The crawler looks down at Aiko with a strong bloodlust, "Huh, I've never heard of that family before."

"I-I see." Aiko's signs of fear was fueling the crawler to go on.

"But by looking at how frail you two appear it seems your both are new at this am I right, low class I suppose?" The stray gave a huge smirk plastering his face in the darkness his shaggy hair is giving.

"U-Uh..." Aiko gasped at the sight only proving his answer correct.

"Meaning your like baby prey that have no idea what to do and what their doing." The crawler unsheathes his sword then puck up the pace as Aiko does the same.

_'N-No stay away I was supposed to make a grand stand against you not cower in fear like this!' Aiko gasped then suddenly tripped over a can underneath her foot and quickly glanced at the Stray devil who towers over her and raises his blade over her head._

"N-No please d-don't!" Aiko cried placing her hands forwards as the Crawler simply smirked.

"The ones that always hide make the easiest prey indeed!" The devil slashed his blade upon Aiko's arms releasing a large torrent of blood but it seems the blade was able to disconnect her limbs from her body.

"Aaaaaah!" Aiko cried in pain as her blood splatters every and fires into the air.

"That's strange your cries of pain please me but your arms are still there attached to you but I wonder if they'll stay like that if I do it again!" The crawler raised his blade over his head again but this time the shadow like appendages were aimed straight for the girl this time.

"I-I-I!" Aiko stuttered as she clenched her arms stopping the torrent of blood from escaping her body with the force of red light engulfing the blood splattered around her.

"Bury yourself into true misery black lamb!" The stray swung his blade down at the teary faced Aiko who shot her arms forward as the weapon and the threatening shadows close in to impale her body.

"I said stop!" Aiko's hands release a concentration of a crimson laser that knocked into the Stray Devil and putting him in his place as he was quick to use the flat end of his blade to absorb the blow and dulled the damage given to him. But the force kept forcing him back as he tried to move away from the continuous burst of energy. As though it was a calling from the Maou the stray took on the attack fully and still stand as he glared at Aiko with rage still unable to understand how such power from a newly born low class devil could affect **him!**

"I-I won't allow you to make me look like a fool!" Aiko trembled as she gripped one of her damaged arms as she glared at devil.

"*Cough!*" Akane gets up still weak from her strangulation as she picks herself up to the damage made, "Whoa..." The beam that Aiko shot even carved into the ground beneath them and looking at the Crawler the devil seemed a little more injured than before. Taking a glance at the girl who did it, Akane looks to see a new feature dawning on the girl.

Around Aiko's neck was a silver and red choker with a single emblem of a heart which streamed of blood around the edges as red crucifix like tribal tattoos were etched in the girl's hands and legs as most of the other ones were covered by her clothing.

**"Bloody Sin." **Aiko stated out her weapon's name as she glares down her opponent.

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Challenge between Blood vs. Shadow!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter guys and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Well I'm done for today so have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter: 7 The Challenge between Blood v

**Chapter: 7 The Challenge between Blood vs. Shadow!**

* * *

_In the alley..._

Still with the confrontation with the stray devil, Aiko stands tall with the appearance of her sacred gear something that may have turned the tables of the fight at hand. The stray still kept his glare at Aiko and simply growled to himself at the girl's sudden burst of strength as Akane stayed down and watched, but between the two glaring at each other Aiko was shown to be the most furious out of the two as she raised her hand at the devil while the cuts from her had pull out the blood within and forms it into a condensed bullet.

_'A sacred gear so this girl was chosen out of the few humans who had this power?' The stray growled as he charged at Aiko once more, __'A blast that strong could have killed any unsuspecting devil, I guess I underestimated them.'_

"How dare you make a fool of me!" Aiko screams firing the bullet at the stray.

"Here comes another one but by looking at it." The stray slapped the side of his blade to deflect the bullet and continued his charge, "It's not as powerful as the last one."

"Die!" Aiko fired another shot almost instantly.

"What?" The Stray grunts as he barely slaps that shot away before stopping himself.

"Have some more!" Aiko rapidly fires many condensed blood bullets at the stray who took the attacks with difficulty since more were coming a few dug into his body as the rest he simply blocked and swept to the side with his blade.

"Incredible the shota lover is actually making progress..." Akane grunts getting up to one knee until she catches the sight of a black extending shadow towards Aiko who was more focused on shooting down her opponent.

_'Damn he's doing the same thing as before!' Akane reached out to grab it the realized something, 'How the hell can I touch a freaking shadow!?'_

"Damn girl is just mindlessly shooting." The stray smirked as his back up plan was going into fruition he slowly made progress on approaching Aiko by using his remaining shadow to hack the bullets in half as he advances towards the girl.

"Die!" Aiko fires another blood bullet at the stray who used his shadow's blade to cut it in half as an opening appeared.

"Your mine!" The stray cackled as he lunged forward and lands a diagonal slash against Aiko's chest.

_'After firing all those rapid shots from before she must have exhausted herself now it's over.' The Crawler grinned._

"Agh!" Aiko coughed a moderate amount of blood as the stray smirked as the blood sprayed out towards him, but the strange thing in this scene was that Aiko was still conscious standing.

"What still standing?" The stray gasped as Aiko simply glared at the man with a dark smile.

"Die." Aiko smirked then snapped her finger as the blood still in the air glew brightly as a high surge of magic began to force itself out.

"Holy shi-!" The stray couldn't finish as the sudden explosion sent him flying into the air.

"Ngh!" Akane covered her eyes from the bright attack.

Once the red dust cloud disappeared the stray devil was seen smacking back to the earth beneath him and he picks himself up to reveal his bloody face and chest.

"Damn it this isn't supposed to be like this at all damn!" The stray grunts then grins, "But after doing something like that must have worn her out already." His smug grin disgusted Akane who watched behind the scenes waiting to take her shot when needed she hated plans that didn't involve face to face brawls but this time she had to comply and wait for anything to her advantage.

"Your not dead yet what a shame then I guess I'll finish you off here and now." Aiko was slowly walking through the dust as her feet dragged against the ground.

"What your still standing you little brat!" The stray growled, "After the feats you did before you shouldn't even be able to move like that!"

"Your death will please Michael-sama please die for him." Aiko raised her hand as a small orb of pink demonic magic formed.

"Hah! Nice glow trick you have there girl." The stray grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you." Aiko growled as blood from her arms start to be drawn into the orb.

"The hell?" The stray grinned at the sight, "Are you willing to use your own blood just to kill me, if you use anymore you'd just die."

"I won't die because I know you'll lose." Aiko said with her tone full of anger.

"How is it that I'll lose, the few blows I've given you have made you lose tons of blood that ordinary humans couldn't live without" The stray raised his blade giving an example as Aiko's blood ran down the steel and drip onto the ground.

"You may have dealt upon me damage but your forgetting that I've lost tons of blood that was sprayed across half of this alley." Suddenly blood from different surroundings covered the sphere as a red layering of it covered the sphere.

"What?" The stray grunts as he visibly saw the blood on his blade be physically drained by the vacuum like sphere.

"I don't know how this works but what I do know is that you'll lay on the ground dead at my master's feet." Aiko smirks as the sphere was now enveloped by a giant sphere of shimmering blood the size of half her body, "This is the amount of blood I lost in my body."

_'She really lost that much?' Akane sweats at the sight._

"Now to end you." Aiko forms the sphere in the shape of a star as she begins her final attack.

"Damn I have to end this fast!" The stray dashed towards Aiko at an incredible speed as he sheathes his blade while yelling, **"Shadow-!"**

**"Blood-!" **Aiko's attack was ready she focused on her target who was in zero point blank range all she had to do was fire it, **"Delta!" **Aiko released her attack and smiled gleefully thankful that this ordeal was over and she had completed something for her master. But she didn't felt anything only that her attack was released, no explosion no nothing was heard. Opening her eyes Aiko looks to see that the Stray was gone from, did she do it?

"You were an interesting mark with an amazing power." Aiko froze in fear after hearing that voice.

_'What happened I was sure that I-!' Aiko gasped._

_As from afar Akane looked down in anger while clenching her fist in frustration, 'That shota couldn't even maintain that power after all she did?' Viewing the fight as the two forces slam into each others. She saw Aiko's attack vanish in thin air after aiming meaning she had used all her demonic power to maintain her self._

"My sacred gear failed?" Aiko reached to touch her bare neck now relieved of holding the choker.

"What a shame you were very interesting until I became serious." The stray slowly sheathed his blade as Aiko bit her lip.

"Damn you!" Aiko quietly tears up as the stray's blade sheathes and a large torrent of blood sprays out of the girls this time doing the trick as the girl silently falls back.

**"Stroke!" **the stray sighed as he stood in place.

"Shit!" Akane growled while punching the ground creating a small crater.

"Too bad you were inexperienced to handle such a weapon or this could have resulted differently." The stray smirked savoring the taste of cutting down another living being. He could indulge in the blood of these weaker being for days but then remembered that another black lamb was also present and needed to be butchered also, "Alright my other lamb its now your tur-" The stray turns around to see a small child holding onto the fallen black lamb he had cut down, both of his hands were blazing red flames.

"Who the hell are you?" The stray questioned while raising a brow as the answer he received was an open palm faced towards him as a sphere of flames formed in it, "Gugh!"

**"Hell Wave!" **A strong wave of flames blasted the stray instantly out of the alley and into the quiet street outside.

"Aaargh it burns!" The stray cried out.

"Aiko-san are you okay?" Michael asked as he held the girl closely.

"M-Michael-sama." Aiko weakly opens her eyes to see the calm face that had saved her before.

"Good your still alive thank you for not dying." Michael smiled at Aiko.

"I-I didn't k-kill him though..." Aiko coughed.

"I don't care about that." Michael sighed, "You've managed to help Akane-san and yourself survive even if you may have failed to exterminate the enemy you still lived that's why I'm proud of you." Michael smiled once more warming Aiko's slowly growing cold body, "My friend."

"Your proud?" Aiko blushed at those words.

"Of course its only natural to be proud of your friends from time to time." Michael nodded as he looked back to see Akane rushing towards them.

"What the hell took you so long!?" Akane growled.

"I was preoccupied." Michael calmly said.

"What does that even mean we were getting our asses kicked!" Akane hissed.

"Akane-san please take care of Aiko-san for me." Michael gave the girl to Akane.

"Hey don't just tell me what to do without answering my question!" Akane growled, "Even if you are my supposed master I won't be easily swayed

"I'm not ordering you for anything!" Michael exclaimed quieting Akane down as she stared at the short boy, "This wasn't my choice to being a devil and making you both devils and the thought of being your master and taking advantage of your deaths to be my servants make me even curse being a devil even more. So please I'm not ordering anything from you as a servant but asking you as a friend to take her back to Vanni to find a way to heal her, Staying like this will only leave her even closer to death." Michael looked at the wounds covering Akane and Aiko then gave the taller girl the bleeding Aiko, "If you want to beat me up do it later but for now I want to at least try my best to protect you both." Michael clenched his fist as he remembered Roland from lunch at school.

"Fine I'll do." Akane gritted her as she hoists the girl up and puts her onto her shoulder as she looks away from the short boy and huff, "I find it sad to see a man so depressed without even fighting so just get up and deal with that shadow guy already!" Michael looked at Akane intently then nodded knowing the stray will approach at any moment.

_'Damn it after telling me something cool like that I can't focus on how pissed I am at you stupid!' Akane dashed down the path of the alley as Michael looked down his path._

"I'll make him pay for hurting you two." Michael unfurls his wings and releases a burst of hell flames propelling him after the devil.

"Crap that really burnt I'll make that brat pay for messing wit-Guargh!" Suddenly the Stray devil who picked himself up was head-butted in the chest knocking him into the nearby park as Michael pursues after him.

"Your mine!" Michael reaches one hand towards the stray as he prepared another wave of flames.

"Not this time ya short bastard!" The stray grinded his teeth as his shadow visibly crawls towards Michael's arm and wraps around it.

"...!" Michael grunts from the pressure holding him.

"Now fly!" The stray's shadow slams Michael into the ground as he catches himself and lands swiftly.

"This looks like it won't be simple like before." Michael picks himself onto one knee from the medium sized crater as he reveals less bruises from the blunt attack.

"So by looking at your abilities you must also be a devil right?" The stray smirked.

"I won't forgive you for hurting Aiko-san and Akane-san." Michael stands up as he hides his wings.

"Those black sheep were interesting but sadly they met me if you hadn't of interrupted me then I would've made their corpses more intersti-!" The stray couldn't finish as Michael instantly appears in front of him with a furious gleam in his eyes and lands a strong punch to his nose making the stray stagger back gripping his broken nose in pain, "Ack! Why you midget bastard stop hitting me out of the blue!"

"Midget?" Michael repeated while lowering his guard momentarily.

"Now's you'll see not to screw with me **Shadow Impalement!" **The crawler's shadow raises in the air over Michael and shot down many blades into Michael mostly stabbing into his shoulders, arms and legs.

"..." Michael still stood still.

"Haha how does it feel to be completely penetrated by my shadow must sting doesn't it boy!" The stray taunted, "You should have just watched your servants be killed as you forget them and search for more."

***Snap!***

**[Way to go ya dumbass haven't you heard that angering a Dragon Possessor leads to a 10% chance of living?]**

Suddenly a surge of demonic power surrounds Michael as his body is enveloped by a red aura as the image of a evil grinning dragon took form behind him.

"Angering me is something you shouldn't have done." Michael said rather calmer than usual as he glares at the devil.

**[Holding so much demonic power like this is interesting and this isn't even the surface of the barrel, Heh! you better entertain me with covering this shadow pansy in his blood or yours I could go either way.] Retribrutus laughed.**

_'This power its too intimidating to be that of a regular devil's what is this kid?' The Stray gulped then smirked excited to finally see a worthy lamb to cut down in front of him._

"Sorry for doing this but I need to release all of my pent up frustration today so I hope you don't mind if I," Michael disappeared then reappred over the Stray and grabbed him by the wrist and cock back his flaming right one, "Break every bone in your body." Michael swings his fist down against the stray and once it made impact the surrounding environment explodes in red flames.

_With Vanni..._

"Heh! It seems like distracting him was a good idea after all, incurring the rage of a dragon was the only thing to think of if I wanted to show him there was more to magic then just using those flames." Vanni smiled as she feels a strong force of demonic power coming from a few miles away, she simply sighed at the disappointing size it was compared to hers but then she remembered, "It may not be his full potential but its still enough for him to actually use some of it, if he were to use anymore than that then he would implode into man cute chibi Michaels but that's silly."

Vanni giggled then stopped as she then rubbed her chin and drooled at the thought of that.

_'W-wait Chibi Michael's...oh yeah...' Vanni was in a daze until..._

***Ding!* *Dong!***

"I'll get it!" Juliet hollered.

"It seems my work isn't done yet." Vanni walks out of Michael's room and down the stairs to see the grandmother chat with a young man.

"Hello Mrs. Shinkou I was wondering if Michael was here." the young man said.

"Oh who are you young man?" Juliet asked somewhat surprised someone was looking for her grandson.

"Well my name is..." The young man said his name as Vanni turns around a gives a big toothy grin as her dragon eyes appear and gleam brightly.

"Now lets have some fun shall we?" Vanni giggled.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Never anger the Dragon!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! Well I hope you have a nice day and keep safe everyone!**


	9. Chapter: 8 Never anger the Dragon!

**Chapter: 8 Never anger the Dragon!**

* * *

_In the park..._

The huge explosion that had occurred was now a large ball of fire as half the park was consumed by the blow of the impact, however a lone ball of smoke jumps out the flames to reveal the crawler escaping with half his body burned.

"Damn it!" The stray landed then ran around the flames, "That kid had this much power, why the hell is he so angry?"

But that answer couldn't be answered right now because as a few seconds pass by the flames that surrounded the park showed a figure walking through them as it raised its hand then swiped against the burning fire as it immediately dispersed leaving a furious Michael standing in the crater of what was left.

"I won't forgive you..." Michael whispered as he slowly took a single step forward.

"Seriously what the hell is this kid?" The stray growled then readied his katana, "No matter I'll just have to kill him before he has time to use a glimpse of it." About to lunge for a thrust towards the boy the stray was stuck in place with his wrist not moving at all.

"The hell?" Looking behind him he sees the calm kid now behind him with his devil wings unfurled, he then smirked, "This is going to hurt."

"Gryah!" Michael slammed his fist upon the man's face shoving him into the ground before collecting enough flames to burn him to ash.

**"Shadow Dance!" **The stray's shadow fired out many sword like forms at Michael intending to impale him as they savagely plunge after the boy.

_'I can see your movements with ease...' Michael still kept his sights on the stray as he swayed his body from left to right._

"What impossible!" The stray gasped.

"Crumble!" Michael locked both his hands together and slammed it on the stray's head.

"Guagh!" The stray grunts in pain as Michael jumps back.

**"Hell Shot!" **Michael points his finger at the devil and fired an already concentrated beam which collided and picked dust up from the surrounding area, as it clears Michael lands to see the large crater he makes then said, "You dodged." Michael quickly backsteps as the stray was shown lunging to the side of his view.

**[45 minutes left remaining.]**

"Damn!" The stray grunts then gasps at the sight of Michael's expression the calm face still on but this time the light that enshrouded his eyes were dimmed and gone leaving the boy with lusterless eyes, _'Those eyes!'_

"Hmm!" Michael leans forward and slices his hand against the stray's neck sending him flying with the strength he had given his hand with demonic power.

**[*Whistles!* Hardening your attacks with your power is something I didn't expect you could come up with kid.]**

"Just like the anime One Piece I thought of a way to amplify my attacks into a finer point just like haki." Michael cracks his hand as he looks at the downed Stray.

**[I don't know what that One Piece really is but make sure not to rely too much on it or you could die!]**

"What do you me-ugh!" Michael grunts in pain as the down Stray suddenly tackled through him almost instantly.

**[Should have sensed that what you attacked was his shadow.]**

_'Your distracting me?' Michael grunts as he tries to recollect himself._

**[Oh and here comes another attack!]**

Coming from behind him was the stray devil himself as he was charging forward while swing his katana upwards against Michael's back with a demented smirk. But sadly for him Michael was able to sense the incoming attack and pivot on a heel and grab the man by the face while steadily increasing the flames in his gloves.

"Stay down this time." Michael released the hell flames hidden with his glove as the massive amounts of flames engulfed the stray completely, as the attack ends all that was left was the carved tunnels the flames made and there was still no sign of the stray anymore. Standing up right Michael figured he had just dealt the finishing blow and prepared to take his leave until he heard these words...

"Ah impressive!" The sounds of the deranged man was behind him thinking he could take distance Michael tried to pivot and back step away but it was too late for him to do anything. The stray had already appeared behind Michael and slashed the sharp side of his blade into his back twice in the shape of an X.

"Aaaagh!" Michael screamed in pain as blood sprayed from behind his back.

"I just realized your weakness kid now **Shadow Stalk!" **The stray's shadow followed the exact motions as the original's blade as the shadows became sharper and slashed themselves against Michael's back in the shape of an X also but with applied force that sent the boy crashing into a tree which collapses over him.

"Ngh!" Michael struggled to remove the tree on top of him as the stray slammed his foot against the fallen trunk crushing the smaller form beneath it.

"I assumed you were something different kid but I guess I overestimated you, your power seems to have given you high awareness right meaning you were able to sense my presence whether it was hidden or when I would show my killing intent." The stray smirked as Michael winced in pain from the tree trunk atop him as he closely listens.

"But that power must come with a downside right meaning that your only able to sense the presence of one being at a time." The stalker exclaimed.

_'Is he right?' Michael grunts._

**[Whoops I forgot apparently there was a loop hole to your power kid my bad!]**

_'You don't sound so sorry.' Michael grunts._

**[Because I'm not peon!]**

"By looking at your face it seems your running low on oxygen am I correct?" The stray smirked as he puts more pressure on the tree trunk.

"Hey j-just tell me something..." Michael pants.

"Hmm?" The stray looked down upon the boy.

"Why are you killing people and why did you even kill your master and friends?" Michael asked.

"...Why? Why!?" The stray started with a whisper then cackled.

_'I asked for it didn't I?' Michael groaned._

"Killing my peerage was a blessing from the Maou himself!" The stray growled, "Have you no idea how it felt like to be treated as a servant?"

"N-no..." Michael winced.

"Quiet!" The stray stamps his foot on the trunk crushing Michael even further, "It was rhetorical."

"Sorry." Michael groaned.

"As I was saying being a servant was pure hell! Do this the master said Do that he wants it was sickening I couldn't take it anymore so you know what I did?" The stray smirked, "I made sure to cut my master/servant relationship with him and made sure to give my fellow peerage members a gift before leaving."

"A-A gift that doesn't s-sound so bad." Michael grunts.

"I sent them a silver platter..." The stray began.

_'Oh man its going to be what I think it is isn't it?' Michael gulped._

**[You asked for it kid.]**

"With some fruits and vegetables." The stray smirked.

"O-Oh really?" Michael asked starting to lose his calm façade as his tone sounded more like his wimpy one.

"With the master's head served as the main course!" The stray cackled as Michael looked down while sighing. The stray continued, "And what did you think I did after that kid?"

"I don't care..." Michael tried to push the tree off of him.

"I offed them also and what could I say it was such a rush!" the stray licked his lips.

"But you still killed them just because you didn't want to be a servant?" Michael growled.

"Of course being a servant is true hell if you spend the rest of your life for someone else." The stray explained.

_'True hell then does that mean Akane-san and Aiko-san will experience that feeling?' Michael thought._

"Okay you told me about your old peerage but tell me why the people from this world?" Michael glared at the stray evaluating his future answer.

"Huh the hell do you even need to ask for don't you know already?" The stray began to evilly smile as Michael's hair covered his eyes.

"Know what?" Michael's fingers were dug in the wood of the tree as the flames slowly grew.

"I did it because I could that's why." The stray said as Michael reacted and the flames his hands emitted blew the tree up with a big impact as the stray was able to jump back from the blast radius.

**[30 minutes left remaining!]**

"Gee now it seems like I pressed a few buttons I shouldn't have right?" the stray mocked as Michael picked himself up.

"You killed because you could?" Michael growled.

"Correct I did it because I can and no one would stop me if I did, These humans are so easy to instill fear in and slaughter all at the crack of a wrist or neck if I feel a little original!" The stray explained.

"I can't allow that no you to keep going on with a mind like that then." Michael grits his teeth while clenching his fist.

"So what your going to put a stop to me?" The stray taunted but gasped as Michael disappeared from sight, "Where did he go-!"

"Your open!" Michael's elbow stabbed into the gut of the stray who gasped out in pain.

"You little punk!" The stray insulted as Michael's flames grew brighter from rage.

**[This guy is just asking to be roasted!] Retribrutus cackled.**

"Hnn!" Michael socks the stray against the strays nose.

"Gagh!" The stray staggered back as he tried to look past the nose bleed.

"Damn I need some more ground!" The stray grunts as he starts to back away.

"Oh no you don't." Michael shot his hands behind his back and released a jet stream of flames that flung him towards his target, "Get back here!" Michael cocked back his fist aiming to slug the stray once more but to his surprise the stray suddenly gives a huge grin.

_'Hehe you actually took the bait!' The stray smirk as he readies his katana._

"Die!" The stray's katana was thrust towards Michael's face.

"You think I'll fall for that?" Michael swings his head to the right avoiding the blade but then stopped upon the feeling of having something pierce his chest. Slowly looking down Michael looks to see a black large like shadow blade stabbed into his chest, "What?"

"Bet you didn't see anything through your anger huh brat?" The stray smirked as he knew a blade to the chest signified his win, no regular devil could survive an attack such as that. Slowly pulling out the blade the stray smirked as he saw the pain Michael expressed through the action, but as much fun as it is to torture an already dead man he had to end it with a single pull as the blade released a large spray of blood.

"Ugck!" Michael gripped his bleeding chest as his eyes widened, next he fell to his knees.

"Let's see, guessing by how you were stronger those other two means you were a king meaning your the second one I've offed." The stray sheathed his blade and turned around, "I wonder how much m bounty will be if this were to be heard of?"

_'I-It hurts!' Michael grunts in pain remembering the same pain that Vanni dealt to him before turning into a devil._

"Hey brat don't worry about anything okay, because where your going your soul won't be in peace at all but be assured you won't be the only one because after you I'm gonna send your servants and this time to hell after I'm done." The stray whispered into Michael's ear.

"...!" Michael gasped losing the air to breathe as he felt more blood being released from his chest due to the stress of the fight.

"Well farewell and may Maou have mercy on your soul!" The stray grinned and walked away with his katana over his shoulder.

Michael leaned over and tried to cover the wound on his chest but it proved no use as blood continued to pour out and zap away his consciousness.

_'Please don't hurt my friends not them please...' Michael cried in his mind while imagining himself a child sitting alone in a dark void, 'I don't want to be alone and I don't want them to suffer because of me so please don't!' Michael looked up to see the stray still walking away while hearing the sound of casual whistling, his eyes narrowed at the man as they changed from pleading to pure rage, 'If you touch them I won't forgive you!' Michael then grinded his teeth as he kept repeating, 'Iwon'tforgiveyouIwon'tforgiveIwon'tforgiveyouIwon'tforgiveyouIwon'tforgiveyou!"_

**[Yes, let your anger cloud your mind let it control you!] Retribrutus' grin was seen as the mental image of him still chained up in front of Michael was shown.**

"..." Michael was looking down with a furious look.

**[Come on kid all you need to do is ask me.]**

"..." Michael kept quiet.

**[Oh geez how sad I was really expecting you to be mad Imean I guess it was your fault for getting your friends into this predicament by turning them into devils.]**

"..." Michael glared at Retribrutus.

**[Now don't give me that stare we both know what you want so just say it out already "What is it you truly desire of my power?"]**

"..." Michael clenched his fist then growled, "I-I..." Michael stuttered.

**[Yes "I" what come on kid no need to be shy.]**

"I want to...to...kill him." Michael's eyes turned dark as the boy felt nothing more then anger, pain and loneliness at the moment to care about what he had just done.

**[Hmph a simple desire and rather easy one at that but have no fear my possessor.] The chain linking to Michael and Retribrutus grew a dark red as tainted draconic aura begins to fill Michael's own body, [I'll make sure to appeal to your wish.]**

"...!" Suddenly in the real world Michael's eyes widened as his heart beat strongly, a minor change overcame his body as his hair's white highlight now took over the black giving him clear blank hair as his teeth grew more sharper than the usual dragon. And lastly the once lightful eyes of Michael turned darker giving him two bottomless voids for eyes as a bloody red aura surrounds the body.

"Huh?" the stray gasped feeling a dark presence in the area.

_'What was that just now?' The stray has bead of sweat go down his head as he looks from left to right._

"Wait could it be that kid!?" The stray turned back to see a still keeled over Michael on the verge of death then sighed, "Wait that's right I killed him but what was that sudden presence?" The stray closed his eyes then turned forward, "Maybe I imagined it." His mind had been on a lot of things involving the battle that he was easily startled by the smallest of presences. But opening his eyes he was proven wrong because in front was a white haired Michael with unclenched hands.

"..." Michael was looking at the ground.

"S-So your back up eh well don't think I'll let you off as easily as I did last time because to make sure I'll carry that head of yours to your servants." The stray readied his katana but felt intimidated by the boy in front of him.

"Servants?" Michael sighed as his calm voice was now lower than expected, "I would like them to experience the honor of having a head as a trophy but..." Michael raised his hand which frightened the stray who was unaware of that but sighed in relief as Michael semi-hardly patted the side of his head trying to push back something in his head preventing him from talking.

_'This kid seems different somehow what is going on!?' The stray trembled._

"But I don't think a head is enough to quench my desire to show them my trophy of just a head." Michael looked up at the stray with his lusterless eyes and said, "So would you allow me to take you in pieces than a whole." A wicked grin curled on Michael's lips as a intimidating aura rushes out of him and shook the crawler where he stood.

"...!" The stray gasped about to thrust forward but...he had realized he felt no movement from his arm, looking back the stray screamed in agonizing pain as his entire had been severed by the boy behind him who held it.

"Gwaaaaaugh!" The stray yelled in agonizing pain.

"It looks like you've been disarmed." Michael cackled through his muffled voice, "TchTchTchTch!"

The stray's eyes widened as he realized his sword was in that arm and most of all he wondered.

_'Why is his mouth so muffled?' The stray looks back in horror._

Michael had the stray's arm right between his teeth, the devil was slowly munching on the flesh like it was a piece of gum. But after a few seconds Michael spat out the arm and wiped his bloody lips and tongue of the taste in his mouth.

"How revolting the blood of such a tainted devil like you is similar to the taste of rotting fish." Michael spat.

The stray inched backwards completely afraid by the sudden change of pace this even has turned into, feeling a combination of fear and anger swelling up inside he knew he couldn't run because he wanted to end the brat's life but he couldn't move because this brat seemed to have changed for the worst.

"That's one down now how about you come over here to even things out." Michael walked towards the stray casually.

"G-Get away you freak!" The stray stuttered back.

Each motion the small boy made was all the encouragement the stray needed to keep a distance, he was disarmed of his weapon and he was completely vulnerable so their is no easier way to survive a confrontation such as this than to just run away.

"L-Look I was just joking when I said that I would kill your servants so just relax!" The stray gulped.

"..." Michael still had on a huge smirk as he approached.

"If it'll make things up I'll even turn myself in so don't be so hasty!" The stray continued to plead but Michael still stalked forward now while cracking his fingers individually.

"Dammit I said stop and listen to me already you little shi-!" The stray frustrated with the teen's silence yelled but was interrupted by Michael who closed the gap between them and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Sssshhhhh!" Michael placed a finger on his lips then whispered, "Relax you don't have to worry about your threats about killing my slaves because I can care less about them at the moment, you see I could actually care less about anything at the moment because I want to kill you..." Michael smirked as his grip tightened on the stray's shoulder.

"But-!" The stray screamed but his mouth was shut tight by Michael's other hand forcefully clamping it shut.

"I wasn't done yet..." Michael sighed then explained, "You see I want to kill you and give you agonizing death so you can remember me when you go to the after life seeing as how you'll probably damned for your life I see no reason for you not to hold an image of the man who sent you to hell." Michael's hand on the stray's shoulder was relinquished as he pulls it back and whispers, "And before you ask why I'm doing this it's because **_I just can!" _**

The stray's eyes widened as a purple sphere of demonic power formed on Michael's open palm.

"Bye-Bye~!" Michael slammed the sphere against the stray's stomach as hard as he can as the power was drilling through the devil's body until Michael declared, **"Devil Sphere!" ** After pouring more pressure in the attack the sphere suddenly popped and created a force pushing the stray away from Michael.

_'A fully charged attack used with the sheer strength and output of my demonic power to slowly build pressure until the force finally drives in the target to.' A darker twisted version of Michael's voice thought._

***BANG!***

The stray screamed outrageously loud as his innards were blown through his stomach as nothing remained but a large gapping hole. Falling onto his back the stray was still be approached by Michael who still had a smirk on his face.

"Hey buddy how's it going?" Michael snickered.

"...!" The stray growled but lost the ability to speak.

"I'm sorry but it seems I can't hear over the large *ucking hole in your chest eh!? Eh!?" Michael joked then seeing how the stray was still silent he sighed, "Meh! Guess you had to be there?"

Michael knelt down next to the stray and placed his hand on the stray's head and smirked, "You know if you had relied on yourself than that stupid katana then you would have stood a chance."

The stray gasped at the teen's observation.

_'He knew about my power's source?' The stray gasped._

"What you think I didn't notice, I looked at the aura of the katana then yours and found out that it resonated far more amounts of power than you can." Michael explained then shrugged, "But relying on such power gave you a big ego boost so I guess you don't qualify as a trophy too bad." Michael narrowed his eyes at the stray and gave a terrifying hollow face while saying, "My voice will be the last you will ever hear, **Hell-!" **A bright glow of red flames began to envelop the stray.

_'D-Dammit!' The stray grunts._

**"Coffin!" **As the flames crunched down upon the stray's as the sick sound of a living beings body being burnt was heard. Relinquishing his hand Michael dispersed the flames and looked down to see nothing but the smoldering pile of ash under him.

"..." Michael smiled down at his handiwork then realized something, "I wonder if I can kill a few more..." Michael pivots on his heel as he began formulating on who his next target will be until he senses something being thrown towards him.

"Too late." Michael exhaled as he dodged a spiraling katana towards him.

"That thing huh I wonder who threw that?" Michael sighed then smirked, "I don't have time for guessing on things that don't matter I have torturing to d-" Michael stopped in his tracks to catch sight of a smiling Vanni in front of him.

"When did you?" Michael was about to ask until Vanni points a finger to Michael's chest.

"Nice try Retribrutus but giving your dark influence to Michael-chan isn't sliding by me." Vanni's opened her eyes to reveal a pair of slits.

**[Tch! I knew you would stop me from having a little more fun.] Michael? or Retribrutus smirked as he closed his eyes.**

"Now go back to being just a spectating soul." Vanni shot a beam of white light through Michael's chest, the effect didn't injure him as the changes he had before were disappearing. His white hair changed back to black as his eyes and teeth returned to normal. Vanni smiled as the boy reverted back to his old self.

"Gugh!" Michael fell forward exhausted by the use of his powers.

"My such a troublesome boy you are Mikey Bear but don't worry you were able to kill the stray in the end, but giving yourself over to the dragon inside was not what I planned, try to avoid okay it isn't the only way to solve the issue please remember this." Vanni felt the light breathing coming from the teen and smiled gently.

But that was diverted as she looked down at the ground to see the strangest of things in front of her, the park light illuminating the both of them was only casting her shadow as the presence of Michael's shadow disappeared.

"It seems like something happened before I arrived." Vanni said with half lidded serious eyes, "I should investigate the area befo-" Suddenly the light of the sunrise was coming up over the horizon as some of it touched Michael's body and made the boy shudder in pain as his skin began to steam up and disappear in a bright light.

"Darn I guess I was too slow to arrive after all, I'll investigate later!" Vanni quickly used a magic portal gate to transport her and Michael back to the house. Leaving the ruined park as it is, but footsteps were heard walking towards a tree with the thrown katana in it as a shadowed out figure walked towards it and reaches out to grab and pull it out the trunk.

Suddenly the figure hoists the blade onto his shoulder and revealed he wore a pair of gloves that emitted a red light as the blade became engulfed in a red aura.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Filled in Details and a troublesome Doppelganger!?**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Well I hope you have a nice day and please be safe!**


	10. Chapter: 9 Filled in Details and a troub

**Chapter: 9 Filled in Details and a troublesome Doppelganger!?**

* * *

_In the Shinkou Residence..._

Lying in bed was a sleeping Michael who hasn't gain consciousness from the other night as a serious Vanni watches upon with her arms crossed but standing next to her was a bandaged Akane and Aiko who were healed by the Dragon-girl's magic. After the ordeal they regrouped at the residence to review over what had happened with strangely a unlit room.

"Its been almost 4 hours when will he wake up?" Akane asked.

"He used up all of his power and almost died against the stray so it wouldn't be so easy to just gain consciousness." Vanni sighed.

_'Also he also gave into the anger his sacred gear held with that much power used he could literally stay like that for a few weeks if he can't regain the pieces of his consciousness, but what you did was a stupid thing to do...Michael-kun.' Vanni thought._

"Uh..." Aiko rubbed her arm.

"What is it Aiko-san?" Vanni asked.

"Well Vanni-san I've been meaning to ask you about this but it's been so quiet that I haven't been given the chance." Aiko looked away.

"Don't worry ask." Vanni smiled.

"Okay then why did you turn off all the lights in the room?" Aiko asked curious it wouldn't have bugged her if it was just the room but it was the entire house that didn't an ounce of power on. Michael's Grandmother didn't even hesitate to listen to Vanni-san but it might be because she's gotten more infatuated at her grandchild's future (only) love interest.

"Well you see..." Vanni looked up while trying to look for an excuse then sighed, "You know what I guess I can't play myself out of this one especially since Michael-kun has his lights out."

"Explain please." Akane groaned while looking over her resting friend.

"Okay but flick on the lights for about 10 seconds then switch them off." Vanni said.

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Just do it or you can go without the information." Vanni frowned in annoyance.

"Alright fine." Aiko walked to the light switch then flipped it on as nothing had occurred.

"So whats the point of this?" Akane crossed her arms.

"Just watch but please don't panic or it will be more dire than it needs to be." Vanni lifted up Michael by the arm as the light sunk into the boy's skin.

Thinking nothing was going to happen Akane was going to say out her side of this ridiculous example until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Michael yelled out from the top of his lungs as he tried to clutch his chest to make the pain go away.

"Michael-sama!" Aiko gasped about to lend aid.

"No stay where you are and flick the switch off until I say so." Vanni ordered.

"But-" Aiko stammered but stopped when she realized the cold glare Vanni was giving her, "R-right sorry."

As the pain continued to burn through the teen the sight of his skin visibly steaming and turning red appeared. Akane who was neutral before was now trembling her fist in rage at the sight of this.

"Stop it flick the lights off." Akane growled at Aiko.

"Do not do so unless I say so?" Vanni stated.

"I don't give a damn on what you'll say I said turn them on already dammit." Akane grinded her teeth.

"Not yet look closely." Vanni still looked under the arm intently.

***Inhales Sharply!* **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Michael wailed in the burning sensation as his flesh ebbs away.

Almost instantly Vanni was grabbed by the collar of her uniform and lifted up by Akane who sent the girl a death glare.

"I said turn off the lights or else I'll kill you!" Akane demanded as Vanni simply stared at her blankly letting the scream echo through the room until she finally gave in and sighed.

"Aiko you may proceed." Vanni closed her eyes as Aiko did not hesitate to shut off the lights.

After Michael started to peer out of the pain and start to breathe a little easier as his body starts to recover from the burns rapidly with a pale red glow.

"There you had your way now put me down." Vanni stared at Aiko who was still holding her up.

"Why..." Akane trembled, "Why were you so calm when the midget was screaming his lungs out?"

"I have no reason to answer that now let me go." Vanni asserted herself.

"You always talked about how you adore him but you just let him suffer without wincing at his pained face." Akane growled.

"I'll ask one last time release me." Vanni's eyes were covered by her hair.

"Don't give me that crap why were you still standing as you watched him howl in pain!?" Akane shouted.

"Dog..." Aiko trailed off.

"Michael-kun is a devil meaning the sunlight is his natural enemy." Vanni explained, "I was just showing you the answer to why all the household lights are off, for a devil like yourself you must have felt weak to the sunlight on your first day am I correct?"

...

"Well I did actually, when I woke up and opened my curtains I felt my skin get stung a little by the rays." Aiko raised her hands as she stayed out of the range of the both of them.

Akane stayed quiet as she did feel a little bit off game after the incident with those debt collectors.

"Yeah so?" Akane said.

"Well let me explain this to you what would happen if a devil wouldn't have a shadow?" Vanni questioned.

"A shadow what does that have to do with this?" Akane growled.

"It's simple really because your master or Michael-chan doesn't have one anymore." Vanni explained as Aiko and Akane gasped.

"Doesn't have one you better not be messing around!" Akane shook the girl.

"Why would I if you had seen the evidence instead of getting riled up about the pain he went through then you wouldn't question me." Vanni sighed.

"So Vanni-san how does the lack of a shadow cause this much damage?" Aiko gazed upon the heavily breathing Michael.

"A Devil without a shadow is like a snail without it's shell its defenseless and due to Michael's body being defenseless against the sun he can't survive outside due to the sun." Vanni explained, "His condition is worse to the point that artificial light can affect his body."

Aiko shuddered at the fact if the lights in a single room can cause that much pain, then the sun could visibly kill him just on sight.

"Then what happened to his shadow?" Akane asked.

"I don't know its a matter you both shall find in the park." Vanni instructed.

"Us?" Akane repeated.

"Yes because Michael-kun's battle happened at that exact location and I was unable to investigate due to his status at the moment." Vanni explained then turned to Aiko, "But the reason you two are going is because you both blindly went in to fight an opponent you had little to no intel about."

"...!" Akane and Aiko were stunned.

"If it weren't for me sensing you two before then you'd already be dead?" Vanni explained.

"Y-You don't know that?" Akane stuttered trying to keep up some of her pride.

"Oh I do and you should remember your master does do too." Vanni hit a mark as Akane was able to release the girl from her grasp.

"What will you be doing then Vanni-san?" Aiko asked.

"I'm sorry but further information now will be foreclosed just do what your told as the servants you are." Vanni looked away from the pair.

"Oh okay then we'll be off then." Aiko nodded and turned towards the door until...

***BAM!* **

"Guagh!" Akane gripped her gut in pain as she coughed a large amount of blood.

"That was for not heeding my order," Vanni looked down upon Akane with dark draconic eyes as the girl fell on her knees, "Remember your place you are still inferior to think you can get away with certain things. I may be here to assist Michael-kun but the people who associates with him as their servant have no place to question me or the way I think."

"..Ngh!" Akane narrowed her eyes up at the girl.

"I'll try to cooperate with you because Michael-chan values you as his friend but if you were to step out of line with me without his presence nearby then I'll show you the true reason us dragons are feared for our massive amounts of power." Vanni then sat next to the resting Michael and stroked his cheek gently with a smile while coldly saying, "Now may you please get the hell out, blood takes a while to get out of the carpet."

Assisting the downed girl Aiko picks up Akane and rushes out of the room hoping not to incur the girl's wrath as Akane focused her sight back on the girl who still stroked Michael's face but had shed a single tear while doing so.

_'She's...crying..?' Akane gasped._

(En route to Yoshi Academy)

After the explanation of what happened both Akane and Aiko went to investigate at the park which was being reconstructed by the workers usually in charge of maintaining it. But their clues were not that great due to the area being mostly filled in or replanted already. Except for one tree which had all its leaves burned with a weird jagged scar running diagonally on it. Without anything to go on the pair went to school together to discuss the situation.

"So all we have to go on is some flipped out tree and a weird carved slash on it...have any ideas on what that could mean about the missing shadow?" Aiko asked.

"Shit this hurts..." Akane rubbed her now bandaged midriff in pain after receiving a blow from Vanni the girl may have felt some of her organs get damaged or worse.

"Grr! This would go faster if you weren't focused about yourself!" Aiko screamed.

"Hey screw you I had to get fisted by a dragon what's your excuse!?" Akane screamed.

"Well I'm hurt too but at least I'm not crying about it." Aiko unbuttons the top buttons of her shirt to reveal the healing scar the stray caused the other day.

"As if-" Akane stopped herself then glanced at the car then thought, _'Right I guess I have no right to complain...'_

_"W-well then I guess I'll do my best to be the Greatest Pawn Michael-sama will ever need throughout his life and to prove it is to become a High-class Devil!" Aiko declared._

_'Even though her dream didn't sound like a big deal to me it doesn't mean she didn't fight with her life on the line for it, I should be lenient on her just once and awhile.' Akane sighed._

"Your right I'm sorry." Akane sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you would say that wouldn't you!" Aiko spat then shook her head, "Wait what did you say?"

"I said sorry and that's the last time I'm doing it for you shota senior." Akane insulted.

"Well that's a change aside from the insult but I accept." Aiko smiled then clenched her fist with determination, "Now that your cavemen defenses are down then can I ask you something real quick?"

"S-Sure..." Akane's eye brows twitched from annoyance.

_'She sure is making it hard to be nice.' Akane growled._

"Well I want you to be serious when I ask..." Aiko trailed off then murmured, "Would...weird...harem?"

"What?" Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Guh! Fine I said would it be weird to get Michael-sama a harem in the future?" Aiko exclaimed earning the ears of other male students.

"H-H-Harem!?" Akane shouted gaining more onlookers.

"Sheesh keep it quiet and besides I'm serious." Aiko nodded, "Since being a devil we shouldn't allow such things to get to us and besides men love sexy women so would it be weird if Michael-sama were given a harem if I tried?"

"O-Of course that doofus doesn't need a whole flock of girls by his side at all, he can barely keep up a conversation with a voice automated computer." Akane turned red.

"But those need a topic to begin with." Aiko said looking up.

"Exactly that's how bland he is." Akane crossed her arms.

"Then why are you getting al red?" Aiko teased.

"Because screw you pinky that's why!" Akane growled.

"No way you need a better reason than that!" Aiko stuck her tongue out.

"Dammit you know what forget the apology ever happened Pedo Senior!" Akane insulted.

"Oi what did you call me!?" Aiko hissed.

"You heard me!" Akane smirked.

Suddenly coming upon a 4 way path the girls were interrupted by a rushing body crashing into them as all their stuff flew into the air and landed onto he ground scattering their belongings.

"Watch it!" Aiko screamed.

"Yeah pal!" Akane cracked her knuckles.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you two!" A panting Roland picked himself up while gathering his things: His book bag, His bamboo sword, his books and a Katana!?

"Oh its just the muscle head." Aiko's eyes grew half lidded at the sight.

"Aren't you in the same grade as me?" Akane asked.

"Oh your Akane from one of the 2nd year classes like me hi." Roland greeted happily then grew serious, "Sorry I can't stay that long right now I have to hurry but it was nice meeting you!" Roland dashed his way to school.

"Geez like we wanted you to stay here anyways." Aiko shrugged, "What a bird brain."

"Wait what's this?" Akane picked up a small blue pouch in front of her, "Could he have dropped it?" Akane opened it then gasped at the sight, "No way!"

"What is it dog?" Aiko asked.

As Akane simply looked back at the girl with a rather blank expression unreadable for the senior to understand.

"What?"

(On campus)

Gaining complaints and witnesses Kameko was given information on a student spray painting the school with no restraints. She didn't know who would be stupid enough to test her wrath but she didn't care if she could get the chance to punish a student in the end.

"Now where is the fool vandalizing school property?" Kameko stops as she walks to the side of the school to see this...

A small teen was spray painting all over the side walls of the academy as he wore a blue bandana on the lower half of his face, while on his back was a sheathed katana.

"Hmm vandalizing property and brandishing a weapon, I'd say your just begging to get executed maggot." Kameko engaged the vandalizer with her Qatars but the teen was able to back step away from her during the last second.

"Impressive, but explain who you are and why you are here defiling the academy." Kameko smirked.

"Oh no reason, just enjoying some freedom is all." The teen chuckled.

"Well compared to my enforced laws at the school I'd say your freedom is worth nothing more than your life is compared to my own trash." Kameko approached.

"We'll see about that beautiful." The teen removed his bandana and reached for his katana.

"Wait a minute you?" Kameko said uninterested.

"Oh it seems your acquainted with my new face well I'm glad I got a keeper then." The teen looked up to reveal himself to be a black iris eyed Michael with sharp dagger like teeth.

"New? You seem to be the same little man you've always been." Kameko growled.

"Oh really then lets see how weak I really am." The teen grabbed his katana then lunged forward at Kameko clashing his blade against the girl's swiftly drawn Qatar.

"Tch!" Kameko glared at the boy.

"Nice reflex I didn't expect you to block it so quickly especially with those big chesticles!" The Creepy Michael smirked.

"Such comments like that will get your tongue ripped out your mouth!" Kameko kicked Michael back then engaged him, "Break apart." Kameko jabbed her dull bladed weapons into the shoulders of the teen then ended with a quick kick to the chest.

"Guh!" C. Michael grunts in pain as he falls back.

"Take time to reflect upon your act-ugh!" Kameko grunts in pain as she grips her now bleeding right torso, quickly looking behind her was a shadow blade swiping her blood off of him.

"Now. Now don't think I'm finished yet." C. Michael was picked up by a eerie bed of shadows, "I've only just begun!"

_'Is this really that weak kid from the 2nd year class?" Kameko grunts in pain as she drops her blunted Qatars to the side then brought out a more sharp pair._

"Great getting serious now huh well considering how this'll last I will make sure you'll enjoy yourself with me." C. Michael raises his katana over his head as red aura engulfs the blade, "Now let me show you something really neat!"

"What?" Kameko gasped.

"Disappear **Getsuga Tens-!" **C. Michael slammed his blade in the ground and created a large amount of demonic energy spiraling to chop Kameko in half.

"What is this?" Kameko's eyes widened as the attack grew closer and closer until it makes impact and explodes.

***BOOOM!***

* * *

**Next Chapter- Rooftop Brawl: The Doppelganger vs. Roland!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**P.S.- Phew! Lawsuit averted didn't want to be unoriginal to use the Getsuga Tensho...yet.**

**Well anyways I hope you enjoy your day and please stay safe well Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter: 10 Rooftop Brawl: The Doppelgan

**Chapter: 10 Rooftop Brawl: The Doppelganger vs. Roland!**

* * *

_On the school's campus..._

Both Aiko and Akane walk through the school gates together while searching around for any evidence of their master's shadow or whatever clues it may leave. But what concerns them the most is Roland who dropped something very important which couldn't be overlooked as easily.

"Man I can't believe this." Aiko growled in irritation.

"I know this seems weird but lets focus alright shota lover." Akane sighed.

"Well I can't okay because I can't just let this slide!" Aiko grinded her teeth then smirked, "You know what lets just not give it back alright and everyone wins!"

"Everyone except that guy though." Akane rolled her eyes then widened them as she saw the whole student body leave the school's premises upon opening the doors.

"Wait what's going on?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know." Akane whispered then looked to see a teacher walking out of school almost attentively as her eyes were glowing with a weird shade of purple.

"Excuse me teach why is everyone leaving school?" Akane stopped the woman who simply continued walking around the girl like nothing had happened.

"Well that was rude." Aiko huffed.

"I don't think she was being rude." Akane began to sweat nervously.

"So what could be the cause of this?" Aiko asked.

***BANG!***

"The hell!?" Akane looked up at the school's roof to see clashing impacts of metal being shown in the sky.

"S-So I guess that could be a lead to what we're looking for?" Aiko trembled.

"Yeah whoever did this might have moved the students away from the school to prevent them from getting injured." Akane explained.

"Yeah that's great and all...but whose the one who did it!" Aiko screamed.

"Don't shout at me!" Akane growled, "And besides we have to find the moron's shadow or anything leading to it and that up there..."

***BANG!***

***CRASH!***

***ZANG!***

"Is our only lead." Akane cracked her knuckles then ran ahead.

"Oh please your just looking forward to kick the crap out of anyone." Aiko groaned.

"Sue me Pinky!" Akane grinned as she ran into the school.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Pinky!" Aiko shouted.

* * *

_On the roof..._

"Come on miss fun bags fight harder!" Michael cackled as his blade clashed with Kameko's Qatars.

"Grgh!" Kameko bit her lip as her wounds started to get to her.

It had been almost 45 minutes since the fight began and the two have been hopping all over the campus trying to size up one or the other but it proved difficult for the girl to make any sort of damage against Michael. She had been the side receiving damage out of all this as her uniform was torn and covered with holes and her right arm and torso were impaled and are losing tons of blood.

"Hah!" Michael kicked Kameko back then lunged forward to hack at her midriff.

"Enh!" Kameko suddenly disappears upon taking a step in a flash.

"What?" Michael gasped as he lands and looks around.

"Looking for someone?" Kameko panted behind Michael as she thrusts her qatar into Michael's back.

"Ack!" Michael cough out a small amount of blood.

Taking the boy's flinching of pain to her advantage Kameko then repeated the process of stabbing his back about 5 more times before side kicking him into the roof's fence. Falling down slowly Michael crumbles face first into the ground as Kameko pants while looking at the downed teen in relief and somewhat interest as this was a rare moment she was ever pushed to her limit when facing a fellow student.

"..." Kameko breathed easily as she walked towards the downed boy with the intent to restrain him as she reached for his arm but she stopped when seeing the boy's head turn over to stare at her with a dark glint in his eyes.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Michael said in a dark tone.

"You!" Kameko back stepped as the down Michael thrusts his blade at Kameko who was quick to dodge it but was unaware that she was backing into the wall of the staircase leading off the roof. Seizing the opportunity Michael dashes towards her and grabs the girl by the neck restraining any movement.

"Letting down your guard what a fatal mistake." Michael smirked.

"You...your not Shinkou." Kameko grunts while glaring at the boy with one eye.

"Oh really then you must not be that smart as I thought." Michael chuckles as his grip tightens around Kameko's neck.

"Engh!" Kameko grunts in pain.

"Pathetic." Michael said with a bored expression, "Look at you...the once strong Senpai of the school now being dominated by her underclassmen this is a great shame to have upon someone as you."

"Shut u-ergh!" Kameko spat but was interrupted with a shadow blade now impaling her left torso.

"Was I done talking?" Michael sighed then released the blade from Kameko then drops the wounded girl to her knees leaving her in a gasping fit.

"Now I guess I can kill you now but looking at your body it seems like a waste." Michael raises his blade over his head and smirked, "But as if I'd let that stop me from killing you!"

"Grr!" Kameko growled upon her imminent doom.

"Bye-Bye!" Michael sang about to bring the blade down but suddenly the sounds of chains were heard as a hard entanglement was felt restraining his motion, "What the hell?" Michael groaned in struggle while trying to attack the downed Kameko.

"It seems you were careless to gloat about your position over me." Kameko slowly stood up while picking up her qatars as Michael watched in fear and nervousness.

"Oi wait a minute!" Michael gasped as he blinked once to see Kameko charge forward and slash her weapons across Michael's chest then followed the attack with a few stabs to his chest then finished him off with a quick shank to the stomach to make sure he actually stays down this time.

"Aaaaugh!" Michael falls down face first as blood sprays out his wounds.

"It seems letting your guard down might have been the end of you." Kameko stood over the beaten Michael with a strange smile plastered across her face as she says, "For you to push me to use my power to actually subdue you is amazing...maybe you are more than just a weakling." As gold illuminating chains swirling around the girl quickly vanished, Kameko then drops her qatars and falls back succumbing to her wounds, "Your...amazing..."

Suddenly the clouds up above began to rumble as flashes of lightning appeared along with the downpour of rain.

As the door leading to the rooftop opens to show a panting Roland who was able to track the source of the fighting to this location, he gasps upon the sight of a bystander laying limply in the rain along with Michael who also was covered in his own blood.

"Damn I was too late." Roland ran towards the downed Kameko and picked her up feeling her faint breathing, "Phew I made it on time then." Roland picked Kameko up and placed her inside the staircase to at least keep warm as he tended to her wounds with some bandages he brought for her.

"The damage inflicted upon her must be rough she may have struggled to survive with all of these wounds." Roland smiled, "She must be tough to have taken down the fake like that."

"Yeah it was really something." A figure behind Roland smirked.

"I bet it was." Roland chuckled as the presence of a blade swung at him caused him to impressively bring out his shinai in time and blocked the impact of the blade but wasn't able to stop the powerful blow which sent him falling down the stairs. Fixing himself correctly Roland stares up at his attacker which was a smiling bloody mouthed Michael. The lightning shown behind him emphasized his current wounded appearance.

"Why hello there." Michael looked at Kameko then down at Roland, "It seems the bitch passed out before I could surprise her with another sneak attack how dissatisfying."

"Who are you?" Roland asked.

"Huh oh come on Roland don't you know its me, Michael Shinkou the saddest excuse for a man who ever existed." Michael tilts his head and gave a demented smirk.

"No your not him." Roland shook his head.

"Huh what do you mean?" Michael asked, "I am him can't you tell? I'm still short, scrawny and have no talents whatsoever."

"Yeah you look like him sure." Roland closed his eyes and nodded but opened them to reveal a more serious look then said, "But its the driver of the body I'm talking about."

"..." Michael had a blank expression.

"Now tell me who you really are." Roland asked once again.

"Fine you humans are such a bore to play with these days." Michael had a monotone voice, "I am not the identity of the one named Michael Shinkou but a being using his shadow to take his shape and form."

_'All of a sudden his expression isn't that of a demented person but a machine.' Roland thought._

"I am this." The being posing as Michael lifted the katana it held, "Shadow, a typically given named based on my ability, I was created by my master over 2 years ago to house this sword and the owner who uses it." Shadow then began to walk down the steps towards Roland, "My ability to take the shadows of others is only activated once the blade passes through the shadow of anyone it passes by without the owner holding it."

"So that was how you were able to take Michael's shadow and make it to a form of its own right?" Roland asked.

"Yes." Shadow nodded.

_'So I guess Michael's Girlfriend was right this morning during the phone call.' Roland smiled remembering the phone call._

_[Listen well and listen good there may be a case that Michael-kun's shadow was taken from him and is running around so whatever you do make sure to engage it alone so trouble won't stir.]_

_[Right I'll do my best.]_

_[Roland-kun are you nervous?]_

_[Yeah...]_

_[Remember your debt for wanting to know about Michael-kun's history and certain add ons about him remember be vigilant like a knight understood.]_

_[Right I'll do my best!]_

_[Hm! Your positive behavior seems to have distinguished any doubts I may have upon this choice of mine. Now if you'll excuse me...Michael-chan~!] Vanni cooed as Michael groaning in pain was heard in the background._

Roland clenched his fist and stared down his opponent while gripping onto his shinai and his katana he was able to grab upon being swatted back.

"Taking the face of my friend and using it to your deeds is unforgiveable." Roland growled, "That's why I'll break that cursed blade to release his shadow."

"Why are you mad at me its not my fault I'm killing things for no reason I'm only causing chaos because my creator implanted the goal to my memory." Shadow then covers his body in a fiery dark red aura, "My orders were to just cause corruption and destruction with any form I was given and act upon their personality to stir more confusion and negativity."

"That's an awful goal, which is why." Roland looks at his Shinai then to Muramasa and simply smiled, "I'll end it with my own life on the line!" Roland tosses aside his shinai and charges at Shadow with the sheathed Muramasa in hand.

"Futile you are charging towards your death." Shadow cuts the air in front of him to fire a red diagonal blade of red aura at Roland.

Upon gaining closer distance Roland slowly grips Muramasa and breathes in and out.

_'Sister please watch over me.' Roland closed his eyes as the attack was now inches ahead of him._

"Hyah!" Roland unsheathed the deadly katana and made contact with the attack before him and dug the blade deep into the red aura and surrounded it with a blend of blue aura instead, "Take this!"

"...!" Shadow's eyes widened as the male continued.

**"Demon Fang!" **A large blue shockwave of the blade's aura was projected and shot at Shadow who quickly crossed his arms across his chest as a huge explosion envelops the staircase and everyone in it.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Muramasa's Great Potential Unleashed!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter and also I'm looking for a rival devil and peerage to go against Michael and his own in the future so if your interested PM me their OC pages whenever you want.**

**Well I hope you have a nice day and stay safe.**


	12. Chapter: 11 Muramasa's Great Potential U

**Chapter: 11 Muramasa's Great Potential Unleashed!**

* * *

Running through the empty hallways a panting Roland looked over his shoulder to see the creeping figure of Shadow slowly walking towards him. The only things which made matters worse was Kameko who he decided to bring along in case the monster was going to finish her off before they actually fought. Seeing an open classroom Roland decides to hide Kameko behind the wooden podium.

"Senpai hold on here I'll be sure to be back for you as soon as possible!" Roland nodded when he saw Kameko was somewhat okay as her breathing became light.

"Right now to handle that guy." Roland nodded and rushed out the classroom as he heard footsteps approaching this hallway, he decided a fight near this area would be hazardous to Kameko so he rushed downstairs for better ground and entered the cafeteria but not before a the two doors leading into it shot forward and smacked themselves into him.

"Grch!" Roland grunts in pain as he manages to pick himself up and roll out the way.

Emerging from the darkness outside of the hall way was Shadow who tilts his head at the downed teen.

"My you sure do like to run even when you were able to leave some damage on me." Shadow said.

"Heh sorry but I decided that it was getting crowded with senpai there so I placed her someplace that will keep her away from any danger." Roland chuckled.

"Futile after you are eradicated I'll finish off that female swiftly." Shadow said as he raises his hands summoning many blades of shadows from underneath him.

"Hehehe!" Roland chuckled lightly with a bright smile.

"Your laughing why?" Shadow was confused by the teen's action.

"Because its funny how you can say such things with Michael's face its really out of character you know!" Roland laughed then turned serious as one of the shadow blades thrusted forward to impale him. But luckily he was able to dodge with a jump to the side but kept running while laughing which made Shadow even more confused and willing to attack him.

"You are strange one laughing right in the middle of a battle which could determine your life strange indeed." Shadow sighed as he took a huge leap and swings his blade at Roland.

"Huh?" Roland prepares himself then notices one of the pursuing shadow blades coming after him at the back trapping any further movement.

"Your finished." Shadow initiates his attack.

"But you know..." Roland turned serious as Shadow gasps.

"Saying such crap with my friends face is a big no-no!" Roland's eyes showed a fierce killing intent.

"Hmph!" Roland grips Muramasa with both hands and infuses a bright blue aura into the blade, **"Azure Spiral!" **Roland attempts a successful spinning slash which had enough force to send flying Shadow and destroy the shadow blade.

"!" Shadow smashes into the wall and slides down slowly but still stays standing when he slid off.

"Not yet I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve!" Roland charges at Shadow and readies Muramasa.

"Futile." Shadow charges back at Roland and readies his blade as both sides engaged in an intense sword battle with one another each blade trying to size up their opponents body with a swift cut which was block and an eventual thrust which was parried. With one final swing both blades collided and created a huge force which sent the lunch tables flying across the cafeteria.

"Ngh!" Roland grunts while trying to force his blade down upon Shadow's.

While Shadow remains quiet and simply guards the attack with a little trouble while keeping his neutral face.

Finally relenting Roland backs away from the being who swiftly takes advantage of this and cuts his blade across Roland's chest releasing a torrent of blood.

"Aaaaargh!" Roland cried in pain.

"You left yourself open." Shadow said while trying to wing his blade once more.

"Hah that's because," Roland was seen leaning in towards Shadow while crouching a little, "I let myself be!"

"What?" Shadow quirked an eyebrow.

_'Focus!' Roland takes a single step forward and exhaled, 'Now!'_

**"Azure Tunnel!" **Roland slashes his blade against the ground and creates a swirling blue tunnel which sucked in Shadow who was getting slashed by the furious tunnel.

"This power is so concentrated how can a human like you do that?" Shadow was ignorant to his situation.

"You should be worrying about what I'm doing next pal!" Roland smiled as he lunged through the tunnel and thrusts Muramasa through it rapidly into Shadow's chest and torso.

"!" Shadow's eyes widened at the sight.

"I hope you like this because this is a move my sister developed, **Demonic Sword Rain!" **

Then Roland stopped to release Muramasa and let it drop.

"You let yourself open?" Shadow prepares himself to take the chance until he was able to catch Roland switch the blade into his left hand.

**"Azure Fang Upper!" **Roland executes a perfect diagonal slash against Shadow's body while creating a blue shockwave which disrupted the tunnel around them and crash into the upper ceiling above.

"!" Shadow was now experiencing many gash wounds worth of pain but still kept calm, "Is that it?"

"No not actually." Roland steps back and charges another blue aura into his blade and started to viciously slash the air in front of him which generated many sharp shockwaves which dug into Shadow who stood there taking the attacks.

_'He's still standing there?' Roland thought but continued until he grew exhausted and stopped as he fell to one knee and look at the dust picking up around him._

Panting to himself Roland looked to his right hand to see a massive amount of white aura getting drained from his body.

_'Tch! I must have been using too much power than I thought but at least I was able to-!' Roland's weak smile changed to that of fright as he sees Shadow walking towards him with his completely damaged form._

"Interesting you were able to at least damage me a little but its not enough to defeat me though." Shadow shook his head then lunged at Roland.

"Ngh!" Roland quickly back steps and twists to dodge the blade and swings down Muramasa to literally sever Shadow's arm.

*SNAP!*

"..." Shadow who ignored it simply kicks Roland's gut and knocks the wind out of the teen.

"Urgh!" Roland grunts while picking himself up.

Shadow who continued to look at his own arm was in silence as Roland picked himself.

"Look you better give up now or you'll regret it this won't matter as a battle if you only have one ar-!" Roland was interrupted as Shadow instantly appeared in front of him with his one and only fist against the teen's stomach, "Agck!" Roland coughed a small amount of blood due to the sudden strong blow.

Some of the blood was sprayed onto his face as he still kept that neutral expression.

"You don't get to decide when this fight is over." Shadow then quickly elbows Roland in the face and finally grabs the guy's hair and slams Roland into a nearby lunch table which split in half due to Shadow's borrowed strength of Michael's form.

"Gack!" Roland recoiled in pain as he started to bleed from his nose.

"Fall!" Shadow proceeded to slam Roland's face into the ground with extra force which was able to create once more and raise up his foot, "Die." Shadow's voice sounded more colder than it did before. It seems the being was intending to crush the teen's skull with a single stomp.

"!" Roland gasped.

As Shadow was about to stomp the life out of Roland a flying Lunch Table smashed into him and created a huge impact which picked up some dust to which Roland used as a way to escape the deadly being by crawling a distance away.

"I was saved but from who?" Roland turns his head to the cafeteria entrance to widen his eyes and see a panting Akane with a Sacred Gear ready Aiko near her.

"Take that ya bastard." Akane panted.

"Geez, Ape woman you could have at least given him notice." Aiko shook her head in disappointment.

"Well sorry for trying to save that Roland guy's life shota bitch!" Akane growled.

"Y-You two?" Roland's expression was that of being astonished, "Why did you come?"

"Tch! The better question is why the hell you have this you bastard!" Aiko revealed the pouch and took out a red Knight Evil Piece.

"I dropped that? Oh I see you came back to give it back to me thanks." Roland smiled.

"You muscle head you think I would allow someone like you to be in with us please if you can't even handle this enemy then how could you even compare to u..." Aiko stopped her gloating to see a non damaged Shadow who pats himself clean despite his bleeding arm releasing a moderate amount of blood.

"It seems my future targets are here, I'll make your deaths swift." Shadow walks over to his severed arm and picks it up.

"Damn he doesn't even look phased, hey Shota lover use your power to...what the hell are you doing?" Akane sweatdrops to the sight of Aiko gazing at Shadow's with glittering eyes.

"M-Michael-sama?" Aiko gasped.

"You idiot what are you doing we have to stay focused and deal with the imposter!" Akane yelled.

"But if I do that then..." Aiko said dramatically, "It'll be the same as hurting the real Michael-sama!"

"What?" Akane was dumbfounded.

"Ever since I dedicated my life to taking photos of Michael-sama, watch Michael-sama at a distance, even tried to imagine Michael-sama fondling me..." Aiko shook her fist in anger then roared, "Even if he is the enemy I promised my self that...I would never lay a SINGLE finger on Michael-sama's head!"

"Is that what your seriously saying at a time like this!?" Akane grinded her teeth, "He'll kill us if we don't do anything about it right now!"

"Shut your whole ape woman just because you don't have something you savor and value doesn't mean you should question my ways and I intend to stick to my way you got that!?" Aiko shouted back as both girls clashed foreheads.

"You humans wait no you seem to be a devil, but either way your all strange." Shadow said with his hair shadowing his eyes as he was able to use his incredible speed to appear before them.

"!" Both girls gasped at the being right in front of them who looked up at them with cold fish eyes as a deadly red cold aura was able to intimidate the pair from moving.

"But I have no means of playing around I'll end you now." Shadow clenches his fist and prepares himself to finish the pair with a single blow, "Farewell."

But suddenly...

**"Hell Shot."**

A beam of concentrated flames shot through Shadow who gasped and tried to ready himself but then another came to hit his shoulder...

**"Hell Shot."**

Then another to his knee...

**"Hell Shot."**

Then chest...

**"Hell Shot."**

Stomach...

"And **Hell Shot!"**

and finally his head...

As these barrage of beams continued to pierce Shadow's body everyone looked behind the entrance to see a heavily hooded person walking inside the cafeteria with sharp red eyes glaring at Shadow while both his hands were pointed in the gun position which were pointed at Shadow.

Suddenly the sound of music was heard from within his hoodie was heard...

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST- Tsuna Awakens**

"I'm sorry I'm late." A calm voice walked in between both Akane and Aiko.

"No way your up?" Akane gasped.

"Michael-sama!" Aiko gasped happily upon the sight of Michael who was looking very wearily even in his powered up state his eyes even looked a really exhausted due to the stress of the pain he went through earlier.

"Vanni-san wouldn't allow me to go until I made a promise with her." Michael sighed, he is currently wearing a dark blue heavy coat with a black hoodie which only covered the back of his hair and still revealed his trident like tuft of hair as he wore black jeans and red sneakers while his headphones hung from his neck, "She said this clothing would protect me but only when the rain clouds are still blocking the partial sun rays."

"Michael?" Roland picked himself up and grunts at the sight of the boy.

"Your hurt." Michael stared at Roland seriously then glared back at Shadow who was picking himself up.

"It seems the original showed up." Shadow picked himself up and coughed a large amount of blood.

"So that's my shadow?" Michael's hair flares up along with a dangerous red aura which covered his body, "I guess I have no choice but to..." Michael raises his hands then clenched them to summon his sacred gear which ignited huge bursts of hell flames, "Teach myself a lesson!"

* * *

**Next Chapter- Chapter: 12 Face Yourself, Michael and go Full-Force!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Well until we meet again Bye!**


End file.
